


Remember Me

by write4love8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Memory Loss, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 73,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write4love8/pseuds/write4love8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years had passed in Enchanted Forest where many adventures of fear, friendship and romance occurred. Not that anyone remembers, thanks to Zelena. Regina has awoken in Storybrooke, eight months pregnant with no memory of what had happened in the passed two years, including meeting her unborn child's father, Robin Hood. Outlawqueen Regina/Robin Hood (Full Length Synopsis in Ch1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, lovely Oncers! Here is a new Outlaw Queen fic that I have been brainstorming for a while.
> 
> What if the time in the Enchanted Forest was not 1 year, but 2? During that first year, Snow and Charming do have their baby, the group manages to postpone Zelena's plans at least for a while, and Regina and Robin actually begin to grow close. They eventually marry and a few months later, Regina reveals to him that she is pregnant. But what happens when Zelena manages to escape her exile in the Dark Forest and threatens to take not only Regina's heart, but her baby as well, because she can no longer have Snow's? They come to realize that Zelena needs to be stopped once and for all. They need to return to Storybrooke and find Emma, who is the only way to stop the witch. But when Zelena places her memory spell in the curse, all goes wrong. Now Regina has awoken in Storybrooke, eight months pregnant with no memory of what had happened in the past two years, including meeting her unborn child's father, Robin Hood.
> 
> Sorry for the long synopsis, but the back story needed to be explained, and all of this needed to be said for you to understand the current context. This story is going to take a format similar to OUAT S1, with scenes from Storybrooke in chronological time and order, and the Enchanted Forest flashbacks scattered.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any aspects of the show.

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Dark brown eyes shot open, meeting the pale white of plastered ceiling. Turning her head to the left, Regina noticed something rather odd. She was… back in Storybrooke. But how? She wondered to herself, staring over at the black alarm clock on her bedside table, reading that same familiar time: 8:15am. They were supposed to go back to the Enchanted Forest; Storybrooke was destroyed for good. How could this be real?

She stared back up at the ceiling as she brushed her hands through her hair, trying to understand all of this. Something just didn't seem right. She had been very careful, very specific, when reversing Pan's curse. She needed to find out what brought them back; she needed to know what or how it possibly went wrong.

Suddenly, the brunette let out a gasp at a sudden strange feeling. In that very same second she clasped a hand to her stomach. Eyes widening with surprise, she soon came to realize that something was most definitely not right. Her right hand began to slowly wander over it, feeling the size, the way it arched and bulged from underneath the blankets.

Regina felt her heart beating rapidly within her chest as the hand eased its way over her abdomen. She didn't want to look; didn't want to think it was real. But she knew that at some point she had to. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and forced herself to look to the other end of the bed. The very instant she saw it, she let out a loud gasp, let her head fall back into her pillow, and covered her mouth to prevent any screams from escaping her lips. How could this be happening?

Jolting up after feeling another strange movement, Regina found herself forced to look at it again. Crossing her legs beneath her to gain a more stabilized balance, she then gradually lifted her gray, silk pajama shirt just enough. She placed her hand to the bare skin of her now very round stomach, somehow hoping that she would feel nothing and simply wake up from this terrifying dream. But as her hand rested flat upon the warm skin of the bump, she again felt that movement, that kick. She gasped before starting to breathe very uneasily. This was truly happening right now. This was not just some crazy dream.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, trying to hold in almost every emotion imaginable, she brushed her fingers through her hair once more. She couldn't help but stare down at it again. She had a strong feeling that everyone had definitely made it back to the Enchanted Forest. For how long she didn't know. How they returned, she was clueless. But what she did know was… something had most definitely happened.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Seven Months Earlier**

"Regina?" Snow open the door to Regina's bedchambers a crack before peeking in and waiting for permission into the room.

Regina turned from her vanity table slightly, noticing Snow from the corner of her eye. "You can come in," she replied softly as she stood up to welcome the other woman inside.

"Is everything alright?" Snow asked as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She looked to Regina with some concern. Even the woman's facial expression seemed strange and unusual, almost apprehensive. "I was told you wanted to see me?"

Lifting her brow, putting on a defensive façade, as she always did when someone made a remark she didn't like, Regina scoffed, "What? Is it so hard to believe that I want to talk to you?"

Snow raised the right corner of her mouth, making a rather contemplative expression as she commented, "A little…" She noticed the way Regina rolled her eyes and sighed with irritation. She watched the other woman, decked out in a long, dark, velvet dress, gracefully walk about the room and placed herself directly in front of the large window. Still noticing the hesitation in the way Regina was acting, Snow asked her "Regina, why of all people would you want to talk to me?"

"Well," the woman let out with a breath as she turned to face the dark-haired princess, "you're the only one I really can talk to."

"Robin?" Was all Snow asked, knowing that he was always the first person Regina would go to talk about any issues she had.

The Queen simply let out another annoyed scoff and commented, "Does it look like he is here right now for me to talk to?" She watched Snow place her hands upon her hips, giving her a glare. "Anyway," Regina continued, "he's really the last person I'd want to talk to about this right now."

"And why is that?" Snow questioned, confused to why this situation was so special or different that she couldn't speak to Robin about it.

Tilting her head, taking a moment to ponder it, she then bowed her head and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Placing her hand to her forehead and looking to Snow, she replied, "Because I don't know how he'd react to it."

"What do you mean, Regina? What's going on?" Snow was growing more concerned by the minute.

With great hesitation, Regina bowed her head, closed her eyes, and placed her hands to her hips. She knew she just needed to say it, just let it out. But then that meant it was all real. She sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, a wide smile grew upon Snow's face as she approached the other woman. Placing her hands upon the woman's arms, she responded, "Regina, this is wonderful news. I'm so thrilled for you and Robin, and he is going to be ecstatic." But Snow noticed the fearful look in Regina's eyes as she lifted her head. The Princess' smile faded when seeing the other woman's reaction. "Regina, this is a good thing. Why do look so upset about it?"

"No, Snow," Regina shook her head, "it's not a good thing."

"Why would you say that?" Snow slid her hands down the other woman's arms, taking a hold of her hands. "A baby is always good. It's one of the greatest things that can bring someone happiness."

Holding in her tears, Regina looked directly into Snow's hazel-green eyes and replied, "It can't bring me happiness when I know this child is only replacing the one I lost."

"You and I both know that nothing can replace our other children just because they are gone. I know for certain that my son will never replace Emma in my heart just as much as you know that Roland or this baby will never replace Henry."

"I'm just…" Regina stepped out of Snow's grasp and began to walk towards her bed. As she sat down, she sighed once more, "afraid of letting myself believe it. Part of me doesn't want it to be real because-"

"You're moving on without him." Snow completed the other woman's sentence as she sat down beside her. "Regina, it's been over a year," Snow explained. "I know how you feel and I know it's not easy to let go of him, but you also can't keep dwelling on it."

"Well, I can't just forget him," Regina looked at Snow with some aggravation.

"And you won't," Snow remained strong in her encouragement. "Henry will always be in your heart and you know that."

After a long pause, Regina glanced down at the floor and brought up a new topic. She asked, "How am I supposed to tell Robin? We didn't exactly… plan for this."

Snow shook her head and smiled. "Just tell him. He'll be thrilled. I know it."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina slowly stood up, bracing her hand upon her bedside table. Finally managing to stand completely straight, she could finally see how truly big she was. She tried her best to stay calm as she placed her hands on her back to support her newfound weight in the front. Walking around the bed, she then took a look at herself in her body length mirror by her closet.

Glancing at a side view of herself, she continued to shake her head. Her wide eyes never strayed from her stomach. She had no words to express how she currently felt right now, or the questions she needed answered. But it seemed like her mind was about to explode… It seemed like she was about to explode in general.

How the hell could this have happened? She wondered. More thoughts resonated through her mind as well. Why couldn't she remember? How much time had passed? It must have been a while for this to occur. But one of the greatest mysteries that was currently haunting her mind was: Who is the father?

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Seven Months Earlier**

"Robin," Regina let out with a soft sigh and a smile as she watched the man step through the doors.

He very quickly approached the beautiful brunette, placing his hand upon her cheek and planting a sweet and loving kiss to her lips. "Good morning, love." He watched the way another smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning," she whispered back to him. "Everything went alright last night?"

The man nodded. "Every area within a one mile radius of this kingdom is Wicked Witch and simian minion free," he laughed. After the group had managed to stop Zelena from taking Snow and Charming's newborn son and exiled her to the west end of the Dark Forest, Robin vowed that once every week, he and his men would trail the kingdom for safety purposes in order to make sure she was remaining where she had been sent. However, Regina was rather certain that it wasn't necessary after so much time had passed.

"Why do you keep go out like that?" Regina asked, shaking her head at him and giving a look of concern. "There's no need. My sister is very tightly contained."

"That doesn't mean she's not figuring a way to get out," Robin replied.

"No matter how hard she tries, she can't."

"How do you know, Regina?" He refuted. "I'd rather we be safe than sorry if, by chance, she does escape your barriers."

Giving him a confused look, she asked, "Are you doubting my magic?"

"You know I am not," he raised his brow to her knowing she was trying to pick a little fight with him. "But I have a right to have my concerns. Don't I? I wish to keep my family safe. I did make vows to you, love," he said, gesturing to the ring comfortably set upon her left hand.

"Who knew a thief had honor?" Regina laughed, jokingly reciting that same line she had once said before when they had first met and had rather despised one another.

The man laughed, caressing his hand upon her soft cheek. "Who knew a, so called, evil queen could fall in love with said thief?" He watched the way she smiled at him, letting out a soft chuckle. Then gazing down at the soft, cream-colored garments she was wearing, he asked, "Love, is there a reason to why you are still in your sleepwear?"

"I… haven't been feeling well," she replied, bowing her head towards the floor, as she knew exactly where this conversation was headed. She was going to have to tell him.

"You haven't? Well, is everything alright? Have you grown ill?" Robin asked her with great concern as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to check for a fever.

"Not exactly ill," she replied to him with a nervous look as she took his hand away from her head and held it tightly.

"Not exactly? What is that supposed to mean, Regina?" Robin shook his head, still concerned. His eyes met hers as he stared at her, waiting for a response.

After taking a deep inhale, she finally let the words escape her mouth with a quiet exhale of her breath and a look of both fear and excitement, "Robin, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"You heard what I said," Regina replied.

"You're…" He let go of her hand for a moment, looked down and allowed his fingers rest atop of her flat stomach. "You're with child?"

She couldn't speak, still rather unsure of how he felt about this. Regina just nodded her head and waited for their eyes to meet once more. His light orbs seemed to be filled with so much hope, so much joy and happiness. He was happy about this; truly ecstatic, just as Snow had said the other day. He brought his hands up, cupping her face in his palms, and placed a tender and passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss lingered a while as Regina brought her own hand to hold his wrist, brushing her thumb back and forth upon his skin.

"And you're happy about this?" Regina asked as their lips parted and she again made eye contact with the man before her, her gaze showing him how nervous she still felt about this.

Robin smiled. "The most beautiful woman in this land, the woman whom I love with all my heart, has just told me that she is carrying my child. How can I not be?"

She let out a gentle laugh as his hands lingered upon her cheeks. "Sometimes I wonder why I despised you so much when we first met."

Raising his brow and shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "You were a rather stubborn woman, Regina. Still are, from time to time."

"Well, you tended to be a jerk," she laughed.

"I was only countering your attitude, love. Had to keep up somehow." He smirked as he leaned forward and pecked her sweet lips again. He slid his hand down her waist and back to her stomach once more. Listening to the way Regina chuckled, he then bent down to his knees so as the meet face-to-stomach. Feeling the way her fingers ran through his hair, he began to speak to her abdomen, "Hello there, little one." Regina let out another giggle as he continued, "This is your Papa." He pressed his forehead gently against her stomach. He whispered even more softly, though Regina could still hear, "I know you are a little girl. You shall possess every lovely trait that your mother has," he looked up at Regina from the floor and smirked, "even her stubborn nature." He continued, returning his attention to their unborn child, "And I shall love every bit of that in you. You shall always be protected and loved, little one. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

When hearing the sounds of knocking at her front door, Regina made her way to the front foyer as quickly as she possibly could in her current state. Taking a deep breath, she then opened the door, revealing both Mary Margaret and David with a one-year-old baby boy in a carrier.

"Regina, we got your-" Mary Margaret stopped instantly when seeing the way Regina looked. "Whoa," was all she could say when noticing the very large bump underneath the woman's dark red maternity shirt.

"Yeah," Regina raised her brow at the wide-eyed couple. "I am already way past the whoa stage of all of this."

"Regina, you're really pregnant…" David didn't really think as he remarked, still in a bit of shock from seeing Regina like this.

"Really, David?" Regina commented sarcastically and a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I hadn't noticed that! Thank you so much for your insight. Did you happen to know that you now have an infant son that magically appeared when you woke up this morning? Or did someone have to point that out to you too?"

"Regina, that's enough." Mary Margaret interrupted the angry brunette. "I know you're confused and frustrated, but there's no reason to be cruel."

"I'm not being cruel," Regina replied. "I'm just pointing out plain stupidity." She gave David another angry glare before continuing, "Now, will you come inside so we can figure this out?" The couple followed her in. As she stepped up the few stairs to the main foyer, she asked, "Can we do this in the kitchen? I need a drink to calm me down a bit from this morning's lovely news."

"Regina, you can't drink while you’re pregnant," Mary Margaret reprimanded her quickly.

Turning to the woman with a roll of her eyes, Regina replied, "I meant a cup of tea. I'm not an idiot." She let out an aggravated sigh as she turned back and headed to the kitchen. As the pregnant woman began putting a pot of tea on the stove, Mary Margaret and David sat down, setting the baby on the counter in his carrier. Regina smiled over at the young infant. "He's a cute kid."

"Mmm," Mary Margaret smiled. She reached over and caressed the boy's feet while he slept soundly. "I'm just disappointed we missed a piece of another child's life."

"Well, I doubt you missed it," Regina clarified. "I think we just forgot." She set down three cups and set teabags in each. "I mean it's pretty obvious that something happened… we just can't remember it." She gradually looked down at her stomach, hesitant to even touch it again. She was so unsure how she felt about this, so confused.

"Can't remember? You mean from like a memory spell?" David asked, forcing Regina to snap out of her current personal thoughts.

"Exactly," Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Similar to what I added to the first curse to make all of you forget who you were. Except here, we only forgot a certain amount of time and weren't given new identities."

Mary Margaret looked up at Regina, who very calmly poured the hot water into each cup. She commented hastily, "Well, we need to get them back, Regina. We need to know what's happening; who brought us here."

Sliding the cups to the other two adults, Regina replied, "It's not that easy. I have nothing to go on, except knowing for a fact that we went to our land for who knows how long and now we are back. We don't know whom we encountered, what happened or whom we are supposed to be looking for. I don't even know what can break whatever curse this is."

"Well, we need to do something," Mary Margaret shook her head with a rather frustrated tone of voice. "Regina, we woke up with a one-year-old baby boy and have no idea how he got here. We don't know his birthday, his name-"

Regina quickly interrupted her, "I woke up eight months pregnant, not knowing how it happened or who the father is. I think I win the ‘who-has-the-bigger-problem’ contest here, Mary Margaret." She took a sip of her tea and continued, "Either way, sitting here and whining about these problems isn't going to fix them. I think the best thing we can do is start searching for the person who brought us here."

"But you just said you had no clue who it was," David commented.

"We'll figure it out," Regina replied. "We have to. There has to be something this person missed or left as evidence."

Suddenly, hearing the sounds of the small infant whining and fussing in his carrier, the three adults glanced over. David, though trying to shush him, could not soothe the now wide-awake and cranky child who wished to get out of the confined straps, walk around and explore. The boy's father lifted him onto his side and held him against his waist, allowing the boy to sit up and look around curiously, though after a short while, he only began to fuss once more, pushing at David's shoulder.

Regina smirked. She remembered this stage with Henry: wanting to escape her clutches and run around, exploring everything on his own. Giving her stomach another glance as she placed the hot teacup down on the counter, she found it difficult to comprehend the thought that she would be going through these phases yet again with a new child, this child growing inside of her. More than anything she wanted to know how this baby got here. Who was this man she might have met back in their land, the father of her child? Were her memories of him good? Did she actually manage to find happiness… even without Henry? Or did she simply forget nothing but a ridiculous one-night-stand that ended badly? Either way, she longed to know, hoping the result was the better of the two options, even though she had a hard time letting herself believe that she could have actually opened up to anyone or the possibility of happiness.

She quickly glanced back up, noticing the man still struggling with the boy. "David, if you want to, you can set him down in the living room so that he can walk around," she suggested.

"I think that might be a good idea," he replied, having grown rather exhausted with fighting with the boy. After giving Regina a thankful nod, he kissed his wife's head and made is way out of the room for a few minutes.

"So," Mary Margaret asked after a short pause between the women, "are you really not going to search for your baby's father, Regina?"

"Why do you assume that I won't?" Regina asked in response.

"Because I know you better than you think." Mary Margaret raised her brow at the other woman who rather guiltily bowed her head. "You're doubting that whatever you had with that baby's father was good. For some reason, you can't comprehend the thought that you might have been happy."

Regina shook her head. "How could I have been happy without Henry?"

"You weren't and still aren't without Henry. He's always going to be-"

"Please, don't go using one of those 'he's always in your heart' metaphors, Mary Margaret," the brunette begged.

"But he is, Regina," Mary Margaret insisted, though she could see the irritation growing upon the other woman's face. "And I believe that you did find happiness back in our land with someone. You didn't find happiness without Henry; you found it for him. And whoever this someone is, I think you should find him."

"I'd rather put my energy and effort into finding the person who can break this curse so that I might remember him and what truly happened, " she replied before bringing the hot cup of liquid to her lips.

"Regina, you don't have a lot of time before that baby is born."

"You don't think I know that?" Regina shot back at her strongly.

"If so, then shouldn't you find the baby's father so he can be there?" Mary Margaret asked.

"And do what? If, by chance, I did find this man before this baby comes, what would I say? 'Hello. I know we've never met because our memories were erased, but I'm carrying your child and thought you'd like to know?'" She commented mockingly. "My best bet is to find the source of the curse and get rid of it."

"The man deserves to know," Mary Margaret remained persistent.

"This man doesn't even know that we met in the first place, never mind that we are having a child," Regina shook her head as she set her cup into the sink. "I don't even know if he wants this child." She glanced down into the empty cup and let out a soft sigh, "I don't even know how we met."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Two Years Earlier**

"It's too fast!" Snow exclaimed as the large, winged beast flew overhead, preparing to attack once more.

Getting back to her feet, breathing heavily, Regina replied, "I am open to suggestions."

The creature moved above them quickly, it's eyes locking upon the Queen. It was too fast and they didn't have many options left. As it began to swoop down, the two women heard a voice yell out, "Get down!" They quickly fell to the ground. Regina turned to look up and watched as an arrow pierced the creature's neck, provoking it to finally retreat a ways into the forest. All went silent for a moment until suddenly that accented voice spoke again from behind Regina and Snow, "Milady." The two women turned their heads, meeting a tall, light-haired man holding out his hand. "You're injured," he said with some concern.

The Queen's dark eyes panned over the man's figure: dark boots, pants, a tan shirt and over it a leather vest. Over his shoulder hung a quiver of arrows; his bow held firmly in his right hand. Staring up into his light blue eyes, she remained firm and resolved, replying, "It's Your Majesty… and I'm fine."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," he replied watching the woman start to get up on her own.

"I didn't ask for your help," she commented with sigh. This provoked a look of both intrigue and confusion in the man.

Snow smiled and took his hand. "Well, I am grateful for the assistance."

He helped her to her feet and, soon after, introduced himself. "Robin of Locksley. And," he gestured towards the other few men emerging from behind trees and large boulders, "these are a few of my Merry Men."

"Snow White," she introduced herself.

Giving her a kind smile, he replied, "At last we meet. You know there was a time when our faces graced 'Wanted' posters side by side."

One of the men beside Robin, rather tall and stout, commented, "If you're really Snow White, then why are you with her?" He gestured to Regina, provoking a rather insulted glare from her.

"Her?" She replied defensively. "Show some respect," she gave the man a look from head to toe and rolled her eyes, "or at least some restraint at the buffet."

"You'll have to excuse Little John," Robin refuted defensively but kindly. "But, before you cursed this land, we spent many a day running from your black knights."

With absolutely no concern or apology, Regina replied, "Well, I'm sure you deserved it." Having enough of this rather irritating greeting, she changed the subject, "What the hell was that thing?" The entire group turned to pan the sky where the beast had been flying around earlier.

"No idea," Robin shook his head. "We've never encountered the likes of it before."

Hearing another vicious screeching off in the distance, Snow began to walk, "Come on. This way. We need to warn the others."

"Uh," Robin interrupted, prompting Snow and Regina to turn back around. "With your permission, we'd like to join your party. Perhaps we could be of some assistance?"

"I think we can handle-" Regina began to refuse the man, but was quickly interrupted by Snow.

"Of course. The more the merrier," she smiled at him and began to lead the way through the forest.

Regina gave another wicked glare to the man and scoffed. Rolling her eyes, she then twisted back and followed Snow. She didn't know what it was, but she did not like him, did not want to trust him and certainly did not want him around.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina walked hastily down the sidewalk, her winter coat buttoned over her round stomach, though it couldn't hide the obvious fact. She had received a call from Mary Margaret informing her that Emma had returned to Storybrooke. And if Emma was in Storybrooke, so was Henry. She wanted to see him more than anything, but, at the same time, feared what he'd think when seeing her in this state. However, she'd have to eventually; she couldn't just go on living her life without him, knowing he was there. And they also had to find a way to remember. With Emma now in town, that could become possible.

Continuing to walk and picking up her pace, she could feel a number of stares piercing into her, making her grow more uncomfortable. Why did they have to stare and judge? A few gave glares. Of course, most of them probably assumed she was the one to send them back and make them forget; she had done it the first time, after all, and she knew how quick the town would be willing to turn on her and place the blame.

Trying to avoid eye contact, she bowed her head towards the ground and took a quick turn at the corner. Not even watching where she was going, Regina suddenly felt a small force run into her at a quick speed.

"Oh," she let out with a gasp. Staring down, she noticed a very young boy with dark hair and eyes wearing a little gray cap on his head and matching mittens. He stared up at her, not saying a word. "I'm sorry-" She began before suddenly being cut off by another person.

"Roland!" The accented voice called out, provoking Regina to glance up and notice the grown man rushing over to meet them. Picking up the boy the moment he got there, he said, "I told you to watch where you were going, son. You could have knocked this lady down." He looked to the boy sternly. "Now apologize for running into her."

"Sorry," the boy spoke shyly.

"It's alright," Regina nodded to the child with a smile.

As the light-haired man set the boy down, he looked to Regina and said, "I do apologize for the boy, milady. He tends to run ahead of me." He gave her another glance and asked, "Are you alright?" He gestured to her stomach with his left hand. "Both of you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. Giving her own stomach a glance, she then placed her hand on top of it. "We..." she felt so strange saying it, "We are fine."

"You are sure?" He asked with more concern.

Regina raised her brow and commented, "I'm pregnant, not breakable. I assure you I am fine." She nodded to him.

"Well, if you are certain," he nodded, "we should be on our way. It was nice meeting you… well, bumping into you."

Regina nodded once more with a soft grin and bid them goodbye. As he looked back, he made eye contact with her and smiled. He waved his free hand once and she did the same before they both headed in opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the flashback was really just a replay from the episode where they first meet, but I didn't really wish to change it and believed it was necessary for the story. Don't worry, the flashbacks won't be just replays of episodes. Occasionally there will be bits, but I wish to show you what we didn't see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much, everyone! I return from school to find this story with a bunch of new subscribers, hits and a few nice comments. I am astonished and so thrilled that you are all enjoying this.  
> Finally, I present you with Chapter 3. Please and enjoy and don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought of the chapter.

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina stood at the door, hesitant to knock. She wasn't entirely sure that this was a good idea; seeing him and trying to explain all of this when even she didn't fully understand it. As she placed a hand to her swollen stomach, her mind began to wander to the worst possible scenarios: _He'll be angry with me, thinking that I moved on without him, thinking I forgot him. He'll hate me._

She let out a soft sigh, brought her gaze back to the apartment door in front of her and began to shake her head. She couldn't keep doing this to herself, letting her fears control her like this, letting them overcome her. That's not who she was anymore and certainly not who she wanted to be. Whether she liked it or not, this baby was going to be a part of her life. She couldn't keep assuming the worst; that Henry would hate her for this, that the father might be someone who didn't want the child and someone who didn't love her. She needed to just take these things as they came and stop assuming what she didn't know. And the only way she would know was if she faced them.

Finally tapping her knuckles upon the door, she let out another nervous breath and waited. Listening to footsteps quickly approach, Regina felt her heart begin beating rapidly. When the door opened, the sight of Mary Margaret instantly eased the brunette's anxiety.

"Thanks for coming, Regina," Mary Margaret smiled softly. "Come in."

"Thank you," she replied rather meekly, her eyes quickly panning the floor as she stepped inside and began unbuttoning her coat.

Noticing how quiet and nervous Regina seemed, Mary Margaret asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Just a bit anxious is all," the pregnant woman replied as she removed her coat and handed it to the other woman. "Is…" she paused, "Is he here?"

The moment Regina asked, Mary Margaret knew exactly whom she was referring to. "No. David took him and the baby out to the park for a while so that we could discuss this."

"Oh." Regina's tone was a mixture of disappointment and relief. Growing a bit confused, she asked, "Why would we need to discuss this privately and not in front of him?"

"Well, Regina, there's something you should know." Mary Margaret's expression grew tenser.

"What? Is something wrong with Henry?" She asked, growing panicked.

"No, no, nothing is wrong with him. He's perfectly fine. It's just…"

Before Mary Margaret could finish what she was trying to say, Emma entered the room and instantly interrupted. "Regina! Holy cow!" Her eyes widened and jaw dropped when seeing how Regina had _changed_ from the last time they had seen one another.

Turning to the blonde with a look of complete insult, Regina responded, "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing," Emma replied quickly, now regretting those words.

"It's just an expression, Regina," Mary Margaret reassured her calmly. "Though not the best _choice_ of expression…" She gave Emma a stern stare while the blonde stood in her place looking like a deer in the headlights.

Regina simply rolled her eyes and ignored Emma's reaction as she was led into the quaint little kitchen and asked to sit down. As she slowly lowered herself into her chair, she noticed how Emma's eyes seemed to never leave her stomach. Raising her brow at the woman, she asked, "Something wrong, Miss Swan?"

"No," Emma shook her head, her eyes still wide with surprise. "Just a little… stunned to see you… like this."

Regina made a face and commented, "You and the rest Storybrooke," she mumbled, "…including myself."

"How exactly did this happen?"

Giving another look of aggravation and growing a little tired of the Charming families' irritable questions, Regina replied, "If I knew that, Miss Swan, I most certainly wouldn't be here. Would I?"

"And _that_ is precisely why we need your help," Mary Margaret responded trying to keep things civil between all of them.

"Yeah. You guys filled me in when I got here about the memories and waking up as if it were another day in Storybrooke."

"Obviously it wasn't," Regina commented as she gestured to her stomach.

"Right…" Emma was still a little freaked out about it as she glanced over quickly. "Well we all know time passed, two years to be exact."

"Two years?" Regina asked, her mind suddenly wandering back to thoughts of Henry. Two years. He was thirteen now, a teenager. She couldn't have imagined how much he had grown and changed since the last time she saw him. It gave her both a feeling of sadness because she had missed that time and joy because she'd soon be able to see him again.

"Mhmm," Emma hummed in response. "Now we just need to figure out what happened to you guys during those years and why someone would want you to forget it." She looked to Regina and then to Mary Margaret. "Do you know of anyone who may have wanted to do this? Send you all back here?"

"Someone who'd want to and is capable of it? Besides myself, I can only think of one other person: Rumplestilskin." Regina shook her head. "But he's dead and I certainly didn't do it."

"Are you sure about that?" Emma asked.

"What makes you think I would _ever_ want to do this to myself? Make myself wake up like _this_ without any memories of my own child's father."

"Maybe you two where going through rough times," Emma commented.

"I wouldn't cast a curse on an entire land because of relationship issues," Regina rolled her eyes.

Mary Margaret tilted her head and replied, "That's kind of what it was the first time…"

Regina sighed, increasingly getting aggravated with the other two, "If I _had_ done it, I'd at least be smart enough to let myself remember like I did the first time. I would _not_ allow myself to wake up this way without knowing." Her voice was extremely defensive now.

"I'm sorry, we're just trying to wean down our options," Emma replied.

"Well, I am innocent. So can you stop wasting our time asking me if I did it so that we can find who _really_ did?" Regina replied impatiently.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "What if it was someone we met within the two years. Someone who apparently doesn't want us to know who he or she is?"

"That would make sense," Emma nodded.

"But how are we supposed to find this person when we don't even know what he or she looks like? It could literally be anyone in this town," Regina responded, growing weary that this discussion was going nowhere and bringing up no plans on how to get their memories back.

"Maybe we just need to stir up some trouble in town," Emma began to ponder some ideas.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, it seems like whoever did this wanted to make it look like it was Regina." She glanced to Regina and then to her mother. "Erasing everyone's memories, bringing back Storybrooke and keeping everyone in the same identities that Regina created during the first curse. He or she is trying to put the blame on you again and keep themselves in the shadows."

"Alright," Regina nodded, still unsure about what Emma was concocting. "So what do you suppose we do about it?"

"I think we should put on a little show for everyone. The person who did this will start to believe that his or her plan is working and will be more likely to come out of hiding, making it a little easier for us to start narrowing people down."

"Do you think it'll work?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Right now, it's all we have," Emma replied just as the phone began to ring.

As Mary Margaret quickly got up and headed for the phone, she left the other two women sitting at the kitchen table to talk about other matters.

After a quiet pause and a few moments of thinking, Regina finally spoke about what was on her mind, "Emma," she hesitated once more, "I was wondering... How is he?" She just came out and asked her.

"He's… good," Emma nodded.

Her tone seemed to strike Regina a bit. It was similar to how Mary Margaret reacted when Regina had asked about Henry. Looking at the other woman with concern, she replied, "I feel like there is something everyone is trying to avoid with me. First, your mother and now you. Is something going on with Henry that you don't want me to know about?"

"He's alright, Regina," Emma replied.

"But there is _something,_ isn't there? Don't sugar coat it for me. Tell me, what's going on?" Regina was growing tired of people just dancing around her and not giving her answers about her own son.

Emma looked to the brunette nervously. "Henry doesn't have his memories back."

When suddenly hearing those painful words, Regina felt as if her heart stopped. He didn't remember her, anything about her. As the shocking feeling moved through her body, she continued to think about it. He couldn't forget her; she couldn't live with this feeling any longer; she couldn't keep thinking about how she was moving on without him. Guilt started rising within her. It was one thing to go through this with the fear that he might be angry and having to explain and work through it all. But it was a whole other issue if she was going through this while he didn't even know.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Three Months Earlier**

"Hello, little princess." Regina listened and smiled as her husband lied across the bed and partially over her lap, whispering to her belly. He leaned on his side, his right elbow propping him over her legs with his hand barely touched her hip. His left caressed the smaller bump in her stomach as his face rested about an inch away while he spoke.

"Princess?" Regina laughed as he kissed the soft, silk white fabric of her nightgown while his thumb moved back and forth upon it. "What makes you so sure?"

Robin glanced up at the beautiful brunette smiling down at him. "Just an inkling of sorts. Actually, it's a gift I have."

"A gift?" Regina commented teasingly.

Robin raised his brow when hearing the disbelief in her voice. "I predicted Roland was going to be a boy. I was right then."

"Could have been a lucky guess, dear," Regina whispered with a laugh.

"Mmm," he hummed, still confident that he was right in his assumptions. He glanced back down at her stomach and began speaking to it once more, "She'll see. Won't she, love?" He glanced up at his wife once more, noticing her sweet and loving smile as she let out a soft chuckle. Giving her belly a gentle kiss, he then noticed the way her expression began to soften. Though she still smiled while her fingers weaved through his hair, he could look into her eyes and see the growing sadness within her. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, bringing her attention back to him.

"Love, what saddens you?" He asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and brought his warm hand to caress her cheek.

"It's not a _what_ that upsets me," she said as she rested her hand atop his. "It's who." She gazed directly into his eyes, allowing him to truly see her, to find what was bothering her and sympathize with her. The moment he did, he knew exactly whom she was talking about.

"Your son. Henry." He watched how she nodded slowly, the look of sadness never leaving her face. "Regina, there is nothing wrong with missing your son."

Regina shook her head and let out a hushed laugh, "It's not just a matter of missing him. I am always thinking of him and missing him. That will never change. It's just that, now," she gazed down at her stomach, resting her hand upon it as she suddenly felt a strange sensation inside of her like butterflies fluttering around. Though she believed she should be excited when feeling her child move, she couldn't stop this thought inside her that seemed to pulsate in her mind ever since she became pregnant. "Now, it's not only missing him but living my life without him. It just doesn't feel right."

Before Robin could respond to her, one of the large doors to their bedchamber swung open, startling them. In ran a very energetic young boy who jumped upon the bed laughing and giggling as he crawled over to his father. "Hello, my boy," Robin greeted him with a loving hug. "How was you time with the Prince and Princess?" He asked, referring to Snow and Charming who had offered to watch Roland that morning while Regina and Robin caught up on some rest.

"Good," he replied with a nod.

"Good," Robin agreed with a laugh. "Go give your mum a hug," he told the young boy while glancing over at the still sad Regina.

Roland nodded once more before letting go of his father and scooting his way over to his stepmother. The young boy remained very gentle and cautious of her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head upon her shoulder. "Hi, Mommy."

It made Regina grin softly when hearing that word again. It had been so long since she had heard it; and, when Roland had started calling her by that name soon after she and Robin were married, it just made her smile so much more. She and Roland had grown quite attached to one another in the past year and few months. No matter what she was feeling, he could always lighten her mood very similarly to how Henry used to. He reminded her of him: always smiling and laughing, so sweet and considerate, and beyond smart. She really loved him and Robin could see that.

"Roland?" Robin asked, suddenly figuring out a way to maybe cheer Regina up a bit. When the young boy turned his head to his father, he continued, "Do you remember when I told you about your big brother, Henry?" Watching the young boy nod his head, he then glanced to Regina whose eyes widened. Her expression both surprised and slightly angered with him for trying to use Roland against her. Though he continued anyway, "I told you that he was not here with us, but…" he left the conversation open for the boy to finish. "Tell your mum what else."

"We always miss him," Roland began reciting his father's words, "and he's always a part of our family." He glanced up at his stepmother as he continued, "And we love him so when he's not here, he's still right here," the young boy then gently poked his small index finger on his mother's chest, making a light smile appear on her face. Though she was fighting the urge to, knowing that Robin had purposefully planned it because she could never resist her stepson. The boy brought his finger to his father's chest and repeated, "and here," he brought it to his own, "and here."

Regina pulled the boy into another loving hug while placing a sweet kiss on his head. "Thank you, sweetheart," she whispered to him as she gave his father a wicked glare. However, she couldn't help but soften her expression once more. Robin always knew it; Henry and Roland and her strong love for them were her weakness no matter how hard she wished to fight it. This child would do just the same and share a spot within her heart.

Robin leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He stared into her dark eyes after they parted and the whispered to her, "We'll be alright, Regina."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"Are you sure you don't want to meet him?" Emma asked as she followed Regina into her office.

"I already told you, no. It would be too difficult, especially with these circumstances," the pregnant woman commented as she stepped over to her desk. Placing her hand on her stomach to support herself, she bent forward and began looking through her drawers for her potion-making book.

"What circumstances?" Emma asked not really understanding why Regina, of all people, wouldn't want to meet Henry. Regina stood up straight and gave the blonde a look as if to tell her that her concerns were rather obvious. Emma gave a quick glance to the woman's stomach and then realized, "Your pregnancy?" The brunette raised her brow and rolled her eyes without any vocal response. "Regina, he doesn't remember-"

"And that's what makes it all so much worse," she quickly interrupted. "Henry not remembering is one thing. But, knowing that _and_ creating a new life and family… I don't want that. Not without him. I want him to know that I'm not replacing him and now I can't even do that. I _can't_ meet him and pretend that I don't love him because, right now, that is _all_ I want to say to him. I just want to tell him that I love him."

"Regina," Emma replied calmly when noticing how Regina was growing more and more distressed and upset, "I know this is hard and that you're afraid, but you have to remember that this is Henry we are talking about; the kid that you and I know more than anyone. And I know that you know he would _never_ think that you were replacing him. Of all people, _he_ was the one who believed that you could have a second chance and be happy." She watched the way Regina bowed her head and stared down at her bump. Emma continued, "Even though he doesn't remember, I am confident that there is still a piece of him that knows you love him. And you _can_ still let him be a part of your life, if not as your son then maybe just as a friend for now."

"That's easy for you to say." Regina shook her head, letting out a soft laugh. "He still sees you as his mother."

Emma raised her brow and smiled as she commented, "I know _he_ would do it if the roles were reversed." She noticed the change in Regina's expression as she realized that it was true. "Please, Regina."

She let out a long exhale as she thought about it. She did want to meet him just so that she could see him, see the way he had grown and changed. And maybe Emma was right. She could still have Henry in her life, even if only as a friend until they could return his memories. She looked to Emma and then nodded her head. "Alright," she replied. "But now we need to get back to figuring out who is behind all of this."

Emma nodded, trying to hold in the wide grin forming upon her face, "Fair enough. Let's get started."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Three Months Earlier**

Doors to the bedchamber flew open, echoing a large bang throughout the room. The couple and young boy all jumped in unison as Little John ran in, out of breath and speaking with a panicked voice, "She's escaped, Robin. The Wicked Witch is free and-" Instantly, the man froze within a magical green hue.

"That's enough," the familiar accented voice spoke as the Wicked Witch herself flew through the open window and landed gracefully on the marble floor. "I can announce myself perfectly well, thank you."

"Zelena," Robin let out angrily. He jumped up in front of his wife, son and unborn baby protectively. Though, the moment he tried going after the witch, he too was frozen in his place.

"Calm yourself, thief." She said walking toward him with a wicked smirk on her lips. "I'm not here to hurt your precious little family just _yet_." She stared into the man's furious blue eyes and laughed. Directing her conversation to Regina, she said, "I never imagined you falling for a commoner, little sister. Though I have to admit," she cupped Robin's face in her hand and observed him, "he is rather appealing."

Holding Roland a little tighter in her arms, Regina remained firm and unafraid as she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Zelena looked to the pregnant woman and young child in the bed as her snarky grin grew larger. "Did you really think that you could exile me to the Dark Forest so easily and simply be done with me?"

Making a face and shrugging her shoulders, Regina replied, "That was the original plan, yes."

"You underestimate me, Regina," the witch replied as she slowly strode over to her sister.

"So, now what?" The brunette asked, still not growing afraid. "You plan to kill me to prove your power over me?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Zelena laughed. "Killing you would make things all too easy. Like I told you last year, I aim to destroy you and," she waved her hand, freezing the woman and child where they sat, "everything you hold near and dear to your heart." The witch's dark green fingers reached forward and weaved through young Roland's soft, dark hair. Though he was still, she could see the immense fear in his eyes and she enjoyed knowing how much this was getting to her sister.

She glanced to Regina, staring directly into her eyes and seeing the mixture of anger and fear within them. Zelena grinned, reveling in this moment in which she held complete control over Regina and everything she loved. "You," she whispered, "destroyed my plan to take dear Snow and Charming's precious baby boy. But I suppose I should be thanking you because… you've given me yet another thing I can take from _you_." She slowly caressed her little sister's swollen stomach and then looked back at Regina, laughing, "Now I can take your baby with much more pleasure than if I took theirs." Taking her hand from Regina's stomach and bringing it to caress Roland's soft cheek, she continued, "So enjoy these last few months with your sweet family because, soon enough, I will be back. And I _will_ destroy you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

The sweet scent of hay and horses emerged as they stepped into the stables. She remembered that smell and the way it seemed to instantly calm her. It was always like that since she first started her riding lessons as a child. No matter how she felt, the very moment she walked into the stables, she became her own person. She was free and independent from her mother's control. And when she picked up a brush and stepped into Rocinante's stall, she knew that she had someone to talk to who would surely listen. In the stables, Regina was never alone, never lost or sad; there, she always knew who she wanted to be.

Smiling, she glanced down at the young teenager walking beside her. He glanced around in awe, admiring the sets of medals, trophies, saddles and other things displayed throughout. In his mind, this was the first time he had ever seen them; perhaps even the first time he'd even seen any sort of stables, considering he believed he lived his whole thirteen years in Boston and New York.

"What do you think?" She asked, watching the way he brushed his fingers over a golden medal hanging upon the wall.

"Awesome," was all he said as he kept looking around. "Are all of these yours?"

Regina let out a sigh, remembering old times, "Most of them are, but they are from a long time ago when I still rode." She stared up at another one of her medals; this one was her favorite. She took a hold of it in her hand and slowly polished it with her thumb, bringing out the shining silver. She had won this one for jumping; something her mother had always been against, but her father still encouraged her, saying she should have some fun regardless. She remembered feeling so proud of herself when she returned home; however, her mother reprimanded her for both the jumping and only being second best, winning the silver. But no matter what her mother commented, she still always felt accomplished and strong when looking at this particular medal because it was something she won on her own and something she loved.

The young boy made her snap out of her daze as he spoke, "Maybe someday you could ride again."

She grinned. "I would like that very much."

After a short pause, Henry asked, "Could we see the horses?"

"Of course," Regina replied, stepping away from the wooden shelves and the wall of medals. "That's what we are here for."

It took a lot of strength for her not to put her arm around him, or hug him or even look at him too admiringly. She had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't "Mom"; she was only "Madam Mayor" to him. It hadn't been easy the first few times, especially meeting him.

Meeting Henry was a mixture of fear, excitement, joy and a bit of disappointment. The moment she stepped into the apartment and saw him, she froze. He had grown so tall, his voice had changed and even his hair was cut differently. She still held that fear of what he would think about her pregnancy even though she knew he didn't remember her. However, the moment of it all seemed to postpone any common sense thoughts she had. She remembered stuttering her first few words; it was as if she was a child again, afraid of meeting someone new, or just afraid of making a bad impression. But soon, after she managed to calm herself and begin talking to him, she was far more comfortable.

That very moment he held his hand out for her to shake was the moment she had realized it though; he didn't remember and she needed to be careful. It hurt sometimes, knowing it. But she supposed it was simply a learning process for her, just as learning to trust her as a friend was a process for him.

As the two turned the corner, they came to the horses' stalls. Regina brought Henry to the third stall where her favorite horse was standing as if he had been waiting for them. She handed the boy a brush that was hanging on the door, opened the stall, and stepped inside.

She smiled, greeting him, "Hey there, boy." She placed one hand underneath his chin and gently petted his snout. The woman glanced back at the young boy, who was rather hesitant to approach the large animal. She chuckled quietly and gestured a hand towards him. "It's alright. There's no need to be afraid; he's very sweet." She brought him closer and beckoned for him to pet the horse gently and just be very calm with him. Once Henry started to get the hang of it, he finally smiled, enjoying this new experience. "See, nothing to be afraid of." The two shared a short moment of eye contact before she spoke once more, "Here, let me show you how to brush him."

As the woman began to show the boy the proper technique, Henry spoke softly, "You know, I never really thanked you for taking me around and stuff. It's been really fun to see all of this: the park and the buildings and here and, you know, you buying me ice cream and all that. So, thanks."

She looked at his smile. Though a lot of things about Henry had changed, one thing remained the same: that sweet smile. She laughed softly, "It's my pleasure, Henry. To be honest," she grinned, "I really enjoy the company."

"Me too." He paused for a moment, returning to the brushing. "Though you won't have to worry about that soon, when your baby comes."

Regina glanced down at her stomach. She had almost forgotten. "Mmm," she hummed softly, "I suppose you're right."

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, noticing the woman's sudden change in expression.

"Oh, yes, I am," Regina quickly replied while she tried to mask her current feelings about all of this. "It's just that things in my life are a little complicated right now. It's kind of hard to explain."

"You mean like with the baby's dad?" Henry asked, provoking a bit of a shocked look from her. "Mary Margaret mentioned that he wasn't really around."

Regina let out a sigh, thinking, _Mary Margaret should keep her nose out of other people's business._ She looked to the boy and replied, "No, he's not currently in the picture right now." This felt strange, talking to him about this.

"Well," Henry pondered for a second before continuing, "I think you'll be alright. I mean, my mom did it by herself too and I ended up okay… I think."

She laughed, "Yes, I think you did."

"Yeah," he nodded with smile. "You already seem like you'd be a really good mom. I think your baby will be lucky to have you."

Regina's lips stretched into a wide grin, filled with both happiness and sadness. "Thank you, Henry," she replied.

She missed him; she still enjoyed this but it was clearly not the same. She still longed to hug him and tell him that she loved him. She wanted him to remember that she was the one who had raised him all on her own; that she cared for him all of those years; that she was "Mommy" and not just "Madam Mayor."

Suddenly, another thought popped into her head. She had already raised a child on her own; she had endured the diaper changes, sleepless night, tantrums and everything by herself before. With Henry, she didn't have anyone to raise him with, to share those experiences with. And though she wouldn't change that for the world and she did love it, she started wondering if she truly wanted to do that again.

As Henry continued brushing the horse, she glanced over at him and smiled before looking down at her stomach. Placing her hand upon it and slowly sliding it over the curve, she began to think about something Mary Margaret had said to her the other day.

_"This baby has a father."_ She recalled the young woman saying. _"You are not obligated to do this alone like you did with Henry. You can find him."_

The words continued to sink into her after talking to Henry about it. Did she really _want_ to do it by herself this time? Or did she want what Mary Margaret was trying to offer her: a life to share with someone else and experiences to share with someone else? A second chance. Maybe finding her baby's father was not such a bad idea.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Ten Months Earlier**

He stepped into the stables, listening to the sounds of birds chirping, horses neighing and the rustling of the hay beneath his feet as he walked. It was calm and relaxing as he stepped further inside, placing his quiver and bow upon an empty stall post. He then turned and leaned against the door, listening to the soft sounds and allowing his mind to wander.

Suddenly, as he began to listen more closely, he heard another sound, a voice, whispering in another one of the stalls. He followed it, wondering whom the voice was coming from. Finally getting to the last one, he saw her standing there. She wore a set of black riding pants and a dark blue jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that went over her right shoulder to rest in the front. She wore a lighter amount of dark makeup on her face as well. He stared at the way she stood in front of one of the horses. One hand held its chin as the other gently petted its snout. She was whispering to the animal, smiling and letting out a few soft laughs. Her voice seemed so different, so much lighter and airier than when she ever spoke to him or her subjects. It made her seem much more serene.

For a short while, he just stood back and watched her; observing this strange and new personality he was seeing from the Queen. As she let out another chuckle, placing her forehead to the creature's mane, he finally spoke out, not even realizing it.

"You know, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you genuinely smile."

The man's utterance startled her, making her quickly turn around and meet her brown eyes with his blue. Her expression quickly reversed, returning to its usual bitterness and annoyed look. She gracefully turned back to the horse with a high chin as she commented, "I had hoped those gold-tipped arrows would have been enough to get rid of you."

"Well then, it goes to show how little you know of me, Your Majesty," the light-haired man replied as he began to waltz over a bit closer to her.

"You're a thief," Regina scoffed. "What else would I need to know?" She glanced over to the smirking man as she continued to brush the horse's pelt.

"Despite the incredibly little amount you know about me, milady, I am confident that you do in fact like me. You're simply too stubborn to admit it." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the stall post. Watching her while she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore him, he then smirked again. "See," he added, "the reality that you cannot even refute what I said proves that you do."

Regina shook her head, letting out a rather awkward laugh, wishing to change the subject. She looked to him, rolled her eyes and then said, "What are you even doing here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Robin replied to her, "I enjoy coming here to think. It's quiet, peaceful, and seemingly a place where I can forget my troubles for a short while. At least for now."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"The forest used to be that place for me, but with that bloody witch and those flying creatures out there… It's no place for my son," he replied, giving her a soft smile and noticing the softness returning to her expression. "So," he sighed, "I come here to receive such solace and peace when I need it."

Regina's lips began to stretch into a very small grin. She nodded her head as she returned to brushing and replied, "The stables have been that way for me ever since I was a little girl." Her smile began to grow, unknown to her, as she continued, "After arguments with my mother, I used to run here just for a few moments of comfort. I would talk to my horse like he was my best friend, always there, listening to me. Even now, it seems to be the only place that can truly make me feel-" She quickly stopped when she looked up at the man standing before her. Finally realizing whom she was talking to, whom she was revealing herself to, she hung up the brush, closed the stall door and began to walk away, making an awkward excuse, "I… I should get back. I didn't realize how much time had passed."

As she began to walk away, the thief quickly turned around. "Milady," he called to her hastily. As she twisted back to look at him, he then asked, "Do you intend to… attend tonight's ball?"

She looked to him with some confusion and answered, "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

He smirked, that bit of smugness in his personality returning to the surface. He commented, "I was just wondering," as he approached her. Passing right by her, still with that complacent grin on his lips, he said, "Good day, Your Majesty." He walked out of the stables with confidence, leaving her rather curious as to what he had in store for her.

0-0-0

Robin stepped through the double doors and into an elegant palace ballroom. Being the man he was, he had never been to such a sophisticated affair. It seemed to astound him: the food, the clothes, etc. Luckily, his dear friend Belle was willing enough to help him understand it all.

Guests were announced, one by one, by a guardsman, and every time he heard the doors open, he'd look over, as if waiting for a particular someone to show up. After a while, Belle noticed the eager expression upon the man's face.

She asked him, "Who are you looking for, Robin?"

"Hmm?" He hummed rather insensibly. He looked back to the young brunette with wide eyes and stuttered, "Uh… no one. Just curious as to who was attending, is all."

"Mhmm," Belle replied, knowing he was covering something up. "Robin, you may be a good thief, but you are a terrible liar. Who are you looking for?"

Before he could answer, the large double doors opened once more. Robin turned around quickly and listened to the name being announced. The moment he heard her name and saw her face, a very small grin appeared on his lips. She was beautiful and entrancing; dressed in dark blue, just like her jacket in the stables. Her gown hugged her figure down to her waist, where it then slowly curved out towards the floor. The dress was filled with sparkling designs of black, blue and some purple and the patterned upper layer of the gown opened in the front, revealing a second plain black layer. Her Majesty's hair was done up elegantly and, again, her makeup was dark but not overdone.

Belle stared at the thief's expression curiously. "Regina," she commented softly. "She was the one you were waiting for?"

He continued smiling and nodded lightly. Not even realizing it, he spoke quietly, "She's lovely."

Lifting her brow and watching the way Regina walked through the crowded ballroom, Belle commented, "Well, I wish you plenty of luck trying to get to her. She's not easy."

"Easy is boring," he replied before excusing himself and walking over towards the Queen.

He made his way through the crowd as quickly as possible, remaining confident and poised throughout. He got closer, but as he was only a few feet away from her, the doors opened again. The entire party looked over to find the long lost princess Rapunzel standing at one end of the ballroom, her parents at the other. This ball had all been fashioned to celebrate her return.

After a short glance towards the girl, Robin then looked back to Regina, watching her reaction, as a child was once again reunited with its parents. He noticed the mixture of happiness and sadness in her face. She was smiling, but he could tell that only part of her was happy for them, while the other envied them; she wanted it to be her and her son. There was a glimpse of hope in her eyes when she watched the girl run into her mother and father's arms, but it seemed that the hope quickly faded as the music started up again and everyone returned to the celebration.

He spotted the sadness in her eyes. Wanting to rid of it, he quickly approached her. "Your Majesty," he greeted her. As she looked up, he noticed how she put on a more cheerful façade, wiping away the few small tears in her eyes. Robin looked to her with a genuine smile, held out his hand and asked her, "Would you care to dance?"

She looked at him, quite hesitant to answer. But before she could return to her more stubborn personality and decline him, the couple was met by the Princess Snow White and Prince Charming. Snow very quickly placed her hands upon Regina's shoulders and lightly pushed her into Robin. "She'd love to," she commented, practically shoving the couple onto the dance floor. Finally, Regina complied with a sigh and took the man's hand. Together, they began to waltz. Regina's eyes grew wide, impressed by the man's skill in dancing.

After a short silence and a little avoidance of eye contact from Regina, Robin tried to lighten the awkward moment by complimenting her. "You look stunning, milady."

When their eyes met, he could see that she wanted to thank him and managed a soft grin. But, of course, she was still not comfortable enough to rid of that stubborn attitude she used to mask her true personality. He watched her eyes roll as she replied, "Flattery will not sway how I feel about you."

"Is that so?" He commented right back at her. "And how exactly do you feel about me?"

Raising her brow, she smirked and answered, "I am rather content in disliking you."

"To be fair, you're rather content in disliking everybody," he fought back with a wicked grin.

"Oh," she laughed, "but you, dear Robin, are a special case."

"Really?" He played along. "Well, I am certainly flattered."

"Don't be." Her voice deepened with some annoyance, though he could tell she was kind of enjoying having someone who could dish comments back the same rate she was throwing them. He noticed a faint smirk appearing on her lips. Though she was trying not to, she was enjoying his company and the snarky banter with him.

As the music faded, the couple then parted. She curtsied and he bowed like a gentleman. As they both lifted their heads, their eyes met and seemed to connect instantly. They stared at one another in silence until suddenly a small force crashed into Robin's legs, provoking them both the break contact and jump back into reality.

"Boy," Robin said, lifting the child into his arms, "why are you still awake?" The boy just stared into his father's eye and shrugged. He looked to the Queen apologetically and said, "I am sorry, milady. I should get him to bed."

At a loss for words, the woman simply nodded her head and smiled meekly at the man. As he said goodnight to her, she nodded once more and then watched as he made his way out of the ballroom with his son. As she began to walk away, Regina started to feel strange. Her heart was beating rapidly, she could feel her palms sweating within her gloves, and something about that man just seemed to make her feel different. Taking more time to think about it, she really couldn't explain how she currently felt. She also wasn't sure if she liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina sat in her usual counter seat in Granny's Diner, finishing up a rather large plate of three pancakes, two scrambled eggs and several pieces of bacon. She was still not used to getting so hungry before and had certainly never eaten like that in her life. It had only been about a week since they had all reawakened in Storybrooke and she had found out that she was pregnant. It hadn't fully sunk in just yet.

Wiping her mouth with a paper napkin, she glanced over at Granny and smiled meekly. The older woman's brows rose when looking at the completely empty plate. It seemed that her pregnancy hadn't really sunk in for a lot of people.

She walked over, taking the plate from the counter and managing a smile in return. "Can I get you anything else?"

Regina shook her head as she set the napkin onto the counter. "Just the check. Thank you."

"Actually," a deep, accented voice came from behind Regina. "I will be paying for Her Majesty's breakfast," the man said as he stepped beside the brunette, leaned on the counter and smiled to her.

She looked to him, both a bit startled and surprised. She shook her head again and replied to him, "That's very kind of you, but I am perfectly capable of paying myself."

"Please, it is the least I can do. Consider it an apology for my son almost knocking you to the ground the other day," he laughed. The man then turned to Granny and nodded as if to tell her that he insisted upon paying.

Regina tried holding in a small grin as the man turned back to her. She let out a soft laugh, "Thank you. Though, you should know, I'm not partial to allowing complete _strangers_ to pay for my meals."

The light-haired man smirked. Bowing his head, he replied, "Then allow me to introduce myself, milady." He held out his hand for her. "Robin of Locksley, at your service."

In hearing that name, Regina's brow rose. Staring at his hand but not shaking it, she commented, "The thief."

"Well, as we are tossing labels around, aren't you technically known as the _Evil_ Queen?" He watched the way her lips parted and her eyes widened with some insult.

She replied to him defensively, "I prefer Regina."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "And I prefer Robin."

The woman rolled her eyes at him, though, she had to admit he was intriguing. "Should I be worried that my meal is being paid by with stolen money?" She asked snidely.

"Not at all," he replied. Changing the subject, he said, "I apologize for not recognizing you when we first ran into one another. Your… uh… condition," he gestured to her large stomach, "threw me off a bit." Noticing the way she glanced down with somewhat sad eyes, he tried lightening the mood with a joke, "I hope that won't cost me my head."

Giving him a snarky look and grin, she replied, "I don't behead people for not recognizing me." She let out a soft sigh and continued, "I barely recognized _myself_ the day we woke up here. I can't blame you for not being able to."

"It was only a joke, milady," he let out a quiet laugh and gave the brunette a kind smile when she looked back up at him.

Regina's lips softly stretched into a tiny grin when she met his eyes. He was being kind to her, trying to help her feel better, and it was both a good and strange feeling. They remained there, staring at one another in silence for a short while until, finally, Regina came back to reality.

Placing a hand to her stomach to balance as she slowly slid off of the stool, she spoke softly, "I should get going." Clearing her throat, she then looked at him and said, "Thank you for… well, for paying for my breakfast." She showed him another gentle smile.

"It is my pleasure," he replied, handing Granny the money while not taking his eyes off of the brown-eyed brunette. "If you don't mind my asking," he started before she was able to turn around and leave, "where are you headed to?"

"Well," Regina blinked a few times, feeling slightly stunned by the man's very forward questioning, "if you must know, I'm going out to a farmhouse on the outer skirts of the town. It's said to be home to the Wicked Witch and I'd like to see if anyone missed anything there that could give us any hints as to who she may be or what she is planning."

"Ah, yes," he replied. "I too have attempted finding clues and such, but with no luck so far." He gazed over at the door and then back to her as he suddenly had a thought. "Perhaps I could join you."

"I don't think that's necessary," she replied, shaking her head at him.

"What should necessity matter? I can help."

"Well, I-" she tried refusing him, but was quickly interrupted.

"Regardless of what you say, you have yourself a partner," he said, not taking no for an answer.

Tilting her head at him, growing slightly agitated with his persistence, she replied, "I didn't ask for one."

"No," he smirked at her, "you didn't."

Regina had to admit his persistence was somewhat irritating but also rather impressive. No one else would have been so willing to push her as he currently was. She admired his bravery.

Nodding her head, she then turned away and began walking towards the door. Before opening it, she turned back and looked straight at him. "Just don't get in my way," she said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

The way he said that suddenly hit her strangely. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed familiar to her. She looked at him with a contemplative expression upon her face. "Have… have we met before?"

Opening the door and holding it for her, he replied, "I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you." He smiled as she walked passed him and then followed right behind.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Two Years Earlier**

"No," was all she said as she glanced over and noticed the thief approaching her. Her eyes pierced into him with complete anger, though it didn't seem to faze him even a little. Of all of the people, it had to be him.

"No what?" Robin asked as if not knowing what she meant by it.

Her voice grew deeper. "You're not-"

He instantly cut her off, knowing what she was going say. "Not coming along? I do believe I am," he said as he stepped passed her. "I can help."

Her eyes, still filled with annoyance, followed his every step. "I didn't ask for help."

"Well, it doesn't mean you won't need it." He walked back towards her and met her face-to-face as he explained, "That flying monkey back there wasn't after my son. He was coming after you."

Keeping her face entirely emotionless, she replied, "What makes you think that?"

"The woods are my home," he explained, "and I have seen many a hunter stalk its prey. That beast was coming for you." He noticed the lack of expression on her face as he spoke. "Roland was just standing in between."

"What's your point?" She was starting to grow tired of his explanation.

"That's the second time you've been attacked." Raising his brow, he commented, "The Wicked Witch wants you dead."

Rolling her eyes and scoffing at the man, she replied, "I can take care of myself."

"Regardless of what you may _think_ , Your Majesty, you are not invincible," he replied strongly, growing irritated with her lack of concern for her own safety and care.

"Nor am I some damsel in distress that you need to rescue. Go claim your heroic victory from some other poor soul because I don't want it," Regina quickly turned and began to walk away quickly, wishing to rid herself of him and his irritating idea that she needed _him_ to protect her.

Following her, he said, "I never said that, nor do I wish to make you think that I am trying to gain anything from this." He stepped out in front of her with wide eyes and sighed. "I only wish to protect you," he claimed.

"Why?" She asked, curious of his persistence.

"Well," he said, letting out another deep breath, "you see, despite the fact that neither of us likes it, I owe you a debt."

Furrowing her brow, she asked, "And why is that?"

Calming himself and giving her a look of complete sincerity, he explained, "Even though that winged beast wasn't after Roland, he still could have hurt my son." Smiling at her, he continued, "You saved him."

Looking him up and down and then meeting his light blue eyes, Regina let out a single soft chuckle. "Who knew a thief had honor?" Her voice had lightened, no longer holding any sort of anger or insult within it. She even smirked a little at him, slightly impressed.

"Who knew an Evil Queen had a soft spot for children?" He replied with a grin.

Turning her head to the side and letting out a deep sigh, she commented, "Don't get in my way."

Robin held out his hand, allowing her to walk ahead of him, and replied, "I wouldn't dream of it."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Together, they walked side by side on the dirt path leading to the old white farmhouse. Robin continuously glanced over at the brunette as she stared down at the ground, her hands folded beneath her large abdomen. They had been silent for a long time. And when they weren't silent, the majority of their conversation was very impersonal, mainly about the Wicked Witch. Regina didn't seem like the kind of person who would be willing to share much about herself, though he didn't see the harm in trying.

"Milady?" He asked. "Would you mind my asking you something?"

She lifted her head and turned to look at him before she brought her gaze back to the ground, shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I suppose it depends on what you want to ask."

Also bringing his gaze to the dirt floor, he asked her, "Why is it that whenever I see you, you are alone?"

"Well, I don't think being alone is such a crime." She raised her brow as she answered him.

Shaking his head and letting out a laugh, he replied, "Of course not. I just wonder what your husband must be doing to leave you alone so often."

"I don't have a husband," she replied.

"Boyfriend?"

"No," she answered him, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

"Then the father of your child is-"

He was quickly cut off by her. "I don't think the whereabouts of my child's father nor his identity is of your concern," she replied somewhat defensively, still refusing to look up at him.

"You're right," he nodded, "it is not. I apologize."

Regina thought about it for a moment as the silence returned between them. There was no reason why she had to be so rude to him; he was only asking out of concern for her. She was starting to realize that she did that rather often. She had always closed off the idea of anyone caring for her, and, as a result, pushed people away.

After a long pause, she spoke softly, "I don't know him."

"Hmm?" Robin looked to her curiously.

"The baby's father," she clarified. "I don't know who he is." She glanced down at her stomach, placing her hand above it, and sighed. "Apparently, I met him during the forgotten years and _now_ ," she paused and looked up at the light-haired man with a meek grin and a raised brow, "I don't remember him at all and I am carrying his child."

"Oh," Robin seemed stunned that she decided to tell him something so personal like that. He looked to her sympathetically and said, "I am sorry. I should have never brought it up."

"No, no." She shook her head. "It's fine." She let out a single laugh followed by a calm smile. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and this baby if need be, so there's really no need to feel sorry for me."

He didn't take his eyes off of her; he just stared at the expression on her face and gazed at the way she grinned. However, he could tell the grin was simply covering up other emotions. He admired that she was trying to be so strong and independent, but something else seemed to show as well. "I know that you are perfectly capable of it, milady. But what if you were happy with your baby's father?"

Regina sighed, keeping her hand on her stomach and closing her eyes, she replied, "It's possible… but I find it hard to believe that _I_ , of all people, could be-"

Suddenly, the couple stopped, hearing a rather loud rustling in a pair of bushes by the farmhouse. Robin was quick to step in front of Regina, protectively blocking her belly with his arm. "Stay back," he whispered to her. When hearing another rustling, he stepped further in front of her, aiming his crossbow in the direction of the sound. "Show yourself!" he called out. They stood in silence only for another moment until a very small stray cat ran from the bush and disappeared into the tall grass.

As he brought his bow down, Regina stepped out from behind him with a look of slight aggravation. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"You didn't need to protect me like that," she replied defensively.

Lifting his brow, and looking at her with slight insult, he said, "A simple thank you would suffice."

"It was a cat," she pointed out, unimpressed and very unwilling to thank him.

"Well, it could have been the Wicked Witch or one of those flying monkeys," he pointed out.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she replied, "If it were, I would have been perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You don't know that." He shook his head. "Regardless of what you think, you are not invincible and certainly not in your current state," he said, gesturing to her large stomach.

"I'm certainly not incompetent either. Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I'm some damsel in distress who needs rescuing," she replied, her voice rising and growing more defensive with every word.

Shaking his head once more, he replied, "I never said you were." But as he tried to clarify himself, she had already turned away and began walking towards the farmhouse. Robin let out a frustrated sigh as he began to follow her in. This woman was not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems like pregnant Regina gets just as defensive with Robin protecting her as the Evil Queen does. Hehe. Chapter 6 will be a continuation of this chapter when I am able to get it up. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Enchanted Forest - Two Years Earlier**

A cold chill came running down her spine as a light wind blew into the courtyard. Winter was coming soon. Sitting beneath her now wilting apple tree, she began to think about Henry again. She was always thinking about him. Even now, after she chose not to take the sleeping curse and had the Wicked Witch as a distraction, she still couldn't clear her mind of her sorrows.

Shivering from another cold breeze, she wondered if she had made the right choice. Maybe she should have just taken the sleeping curse and allowed all of these pains, these feelings, to disappear. But as she continued contemplating, she realized that this curse would not help her in any way. On the contrary, it would have worsened it. She would be lost in a place with nothing but her fears and regrets haunting her mind; those feelings of loss and sadness would only grow, not diminish.

But now she sat there with another issue; she had to find a reason, a way, to keep living. She needed to push her sorrows aside or deal with them somehow, but at the moment, she didn't understand how that could even be possible.

Regina stood and turned towards her dying apple tree. Reaching up and feeling one of the tough, pointy branches, she thought about how she truly hated winter. Everything was cold and damp, the trees died and the animals all went into hiding, the sun never shined. It seemed to be a time that just escalated her sadness and she was most certainly not looking forward to this particular winter.

However, the sudden sound of pitter-pattering on the stone ground, followed by a light tugging on her gown, brought the Queen out of her lonely thoughts. She glanced down and noticed a familiar little face staring up at her with a cheeky smile. _Roland,_ she remembered his name. He was the thief's son.

Watching him tug on her gown once more, she finally complied with his gesture and knelt down on the ground, meeting him face-to-face. The boy then brought his hand out from behind his back, presenting her with a bright and vibrant red rose. "Thank you," he said softly.

Regina stared at the flower curiously before gently taking the stem in her right hand. She then looked to the wide-eyed little boy and asked, "For what?"

"For rescuing me," he replied.

Suddenly, Regina felt the child step closer and wrap his arms around her neck. Shocked at first, she wasn't entirely sure how to react. But as it sunk in, she finally allowed herself to return the hug, wrapping her arms around him sweetly. It was comforting and warm, something she thought she may never feel again. Even as he began to let go of her, the feeling lingered, making her grin ever so slightly and distracting her from her sad thoughts. She watched as the young boy then turned and ran back into the castle, his little curls bouncing in the cold breeze.

She stood, bringing her dark eyes to gaze upon the red rose in her hand. She brought her other hand to the bud of the flower, almost cradling it like a baby's delicate head. She took in the sweet scent. Her fingers gently caressed the soft, velvet-like petals of the bud as she continued to let the smell whisk her away from this cold and damp winter and bring her to a warmer, happier place in her mind.

As she opened her eyes, returning to reality, Regina noticed a man, Roland's father, approaching her with a grin painted on his lips. Her smile quickly faded, her expression masking any given emotions she currently had.

"Good day, milady," he greeted with a bow of the head. "I see you received Roland's gift."

"I did." She nodded. "And, may I ask, do you always use your son as a way to start a conversation with people, or is it just me?"

He let out a soft chuckle as he replied, "No. I simply wanted the boy to give you a proper 'thank you' for what you did for him."

Glancing down again at the rose in her hand, she nodded. "That is very kind of the both of you," she said as she sat down on the brick wall surrounding her childhood tree, her eyes never leaving the vibrant red flower.

Through a long silence, Robin noticed the Queen's expression grow a bit more sorrowful. He looked to her with some concern and asked, "Milady, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a sigh, turning her self away from him as if beckoning him to leave her be.

However, Robin continued, "You do not seem so. If I may say so, you look quite out of sorts."

Deepening her voice in a defensive manner, she replied to him, "It is none of your concern. Now go away."

Looking to her with some aggravation, he replied, "I was only trying to offer you some help."

Regina jolted up quickly and turned to him with angered eyes, "I've told you before that I didn't want your help, nor do I want it now."

It was clear to him that her anger was masking whatever pain or sorrows she was to afraid to show. He replied in a softer tone of voice, "And I have told you before that it doesn't mean you don't need it. Burying your emotions and your pain will not make you feel any better, Regina. Trust me, I know."

She just stood there, her eyes piercing into him. She tried her hardest to make it look as if his words meant nothing to her. Feeling she couldn't handle any more of it, she finally replied, "Of all of the people in this palace, in this kingdom, you are the _last_ person I would ever wish to talk to about my problems, _thief_ ," before she stormed right passed him. "Oh." She stopped and turned back to him. "Here," she said, irritated, waving her hand in his direction. Suddenly, a brand new quiver of arrows appeared in the man's hand, the tips made of solid gold.

Robin's eyes widened, "What are these for?"

The Queen sighed, "Regardless of what I think of you or how much you irritate me, you did assist me with getting into the castle. That," she gestured to the quiver, "is your reward." Giving the thief another look up and down, she lifted her brow and pursed her lips. "Maybe that will be enough to keep you from taking any of my other possessions," she commented as she turned away.

"I was never going to take-" He yelled back, but then stopped mid-sentence. It was no use, she was already gone.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"Nothing useful here," Regina said, staring at a small glass jar filled with plain herbs. She shook the jar, checking it one last time, before shaking her head and confirming it to be no more than a jar of spices. "Unfortunately..."

Robin looked to her confused. "So none of these contain magical properties?" He glanced around the room, still unsure of what an item containing magical properties even looked like.

Tilting her head and stepping around the table, Regina replied, "Well, a good witch covers her tracks," she walked passed him, lifting her brow with a smirk as she continued, "but a _better_ one can uncover them." She began checking everything on the shelves again, making sure nothing was overlooked. "We'll find her. Just be patient."

After a short silence, watching her as she continued her search, Robin let out a sigh before speaking. "Regina," he started, getting her attention, though she didn't stop looking through the shelves. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. You were right in saying what you did. I have no right to control you or force you to do things that you do not wish to do. It wasn't my place."

Regina turned her head and looked at him, a small grin appearing on her face. Not many people from her past gave her her own say; it was why she was always so forceful and defensive about it now. It was refreshing to hear someone admit that. She replied, "Thank you." As she bowed her head to the floor, she continued, "I suppose I can understand where you were coming from though." She paused, her eyes moving from the floor to her swelled abdomen. She placed her hand to it and sighed. "I've never been in this position before. All of my life, I've only really had to care for myself. That changed with my son, but then... I lost him too and went back to only taking care of me. I guess I never really thought I'd be doing it all over again."

Robin smiled at her. Crossing his arms and nodding his head, he replied, "My wife was the same way when she first became pregnant with our son."

"You have a wife?" Regina asked, curious as to why he hadn't mentioned anything before.

" _Had_ ," he replied. "She passed away some time ago. Now it is only my boy and I."

"I'm sorry," Regina responded sympathetically.

The man shook his head, ridding of the sad memories and returning to his original point. "She hated the first few months; still getting used to the idea that she could not be as adventurous and daring as she used to." He laughed. "I had to continuously remind her of it."

Regina grinned and nodded her head as she added, "Sometimes it's good to have a second person there to look out for you and remind you that you're not invincible."

"There's nothing wrong with needing help once in a while," he nodded in agreement.

Regina made face and replied, "I've never really been one to _accept_ help, never mind _ask_ for it."

"Well, it's never too late to start," he replied. He watched as she let out a soft chuckle, averting her eyes back to the floor. Noticing her smile, her lovely dark eyes and watching the way her short dark hair fell from behind her ear when she looked down, he couldn't help but comment, "You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen. But, from this angle, the _evil_ moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement." He noticed how his words caught her attention, her head lifting, eyes gazing up at him curiously. "Bold and audacious, perhaps, but... not evil."

She smirked at him. Nodding her head and allowing herself to lean back on the table behind her, she replied, "The name served me well. Fear is quite an _effective_ tool."

"I suppose you are right," Robin replied with a grin.

She nodded once more, letting out a quiet laugh. She was enjoying this, the conversation and the company. But as she looked to him and smiled, she suddenly felt a startling movement inside her. She gasped and fearfully placed a hand to her stomach.

Robin jumped and quickly stepped closer to her. "Regina, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Quickly, collecting herself, she nodded her head and let out a small sigh, "I'm fine. It was just a kick." Moving her hand over the bump, she spoke quietly, "I'm not used to feeling it. It still..." she glanced up at him, suddenly noticed how close he stood, "takes me by surprise. I'm sorry I startled you."

He laughed, "It's alright."

"It feels so strange," she said, placing her hand back to where she felt it the most.

"May I?" he asked. Noticing the way she looked at him, her eyes wide and her expression seemingly nervous, he added, "It is fine if you prefer I do not. I wouldn't want you to become uncomfortable."

Regina again collected herself and shook her head. "No, no," her voiced seemed somewhat shaky, "you may." She removed her hand from the spot on her stomach and allowed his to replace it.

He was very slow and hesitant at first, afraid of making her feel uncomfortable. He glanced at her first as he reached forward, her eyes following his hand. He then looked down and very gently placed his warm, callused hand upon her stomach and felt the child inside of her kicking. Robin let out a soft chuckle. It had been an extremely long time since he had felt something like this, and, though he had felt it before, it was just as miraculous as the first time.

Regina glanced up, watching his reaction. But as he too looked up, meeting her eye-to-eye, with a smile, she suddenly felt herself growing much more uncomfortable with what was occurring. She cleared her throat and quickly looked away from him. Stepping away, she stuttered slightly, "I... I should go." She looked at his confused expression, but then turned away, giving him no explanation to her sudden change. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she quickly exited the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina sat alone at the counter in Granny's Diner, just stirring her iced tea with a straw while she observed the other people around her. The room was filled with melancholy expressions. Some people were still shedding tears at the loss of a dear friend.

She glanced over at the man sitting at the opposite end of the counter, but tried to remain as subtle as possible so as not to attract his attention. No tears seemed to fall from his eyes; however, it was clear that he was still mournful. She continued to stare at him curiously, wishing to have the courage to talk to him or even look him in the eye after she had left the farmhouse like that. But as he lifted his head and looked over in her direction, she forced herself to avert her eyes, avoiding him yet again.

As soon as she had done that, Mary Margaret, holding her one-year-old son in her arms, approached Regina with a curious look. "Who's that?" she asked, having noticed how Regina had been looking at him.

"What makes you think I know who he is?" Regina replied as she practically buried her nose into her glass.

Mary Margaret lifted her brow at the other brunette. She commented back, "Because for the past five minutes, you haven't stopped staring at him with that look."

"What look?" Regina asked.

"The look you always have when you regret something you did," she replied, bouncing her son in her arms. "So, what did you do to him?"

Regina rolled her eyes and responded, "I didn't _do_ anything to him." She sighed, knowing for certain that Mary Margaret was not the kind of person to let things go. She would keep pestering her until she fessed up; so, she thought, she might as well explain. "I met him a few days ago," she started.

She continued telling Mary Margaret of their meeting, his persistence to pay for her meal and his kindness towards her. Once she began talking about what happened at the farmhouse, she again couldn't help but grow uncomfortable. She didn't understand why it made her feel that way; why _he_ made her feel that way. And as if that hadn't been enough to make her wearisome, soon after she had finished explaining their situation to Mary Margaret, he began to approach the two women. He held two glasses of iced tea in his hands, his face showing that same apologetic expression he had given her a few times the day before.

"Milady," he greeted her with a small grin. "Care for a drink?" he asked, offering Mary Margaret one of the glasses and then offering the second to Regina. He again looked to her apologetically and said, "I... uh... I do hope I didn't upset you yesterday."

Regina stared at him with her mouth agape, not entirely sure how to respond. She stuttered slightly as she looked to Mary Margaret and then back to him. Finally, she forced herself to break the silence by introducing the two. "Robin Hood, Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, Robin Hood." She watched with some hesitation as they shook hands. As he brought his gaze back to her, still waiting for an answer, she replied, "You didn't upset me. I just... found a clue trail that needed to be followed." She noticed the way he nodded his head, clearly just playing along with her not-so-good excuse. "One that didn't lead anywhere..." Her voice trailed off as she felt the need to stop talking before she made the conversation far more awkward than it already was. She glanced to the glass and then looked to him simply. "I already have one, but thank you."

"Alright," he nodded, taking the glass back. "Perhaps some other time then," he gave her another smile. Even though it was clear she was making an excuse to why she left, he felt that it was only fair that he give her time. He knew that she was not the kind of person to open herself up or give explanations to why she was feeling a certain way. And though he could have been persistent with her as he had been the day before, it was most likely in better interest for both of them that he back off for a short while.

After kindly bidding them goodbye and walking away, Regina suddenly felt a pang of guilt rise up in her body. She stood up as quickly as she could, stepped around Mary Margaret and followed Robin to the other end of the counter.

"Robin," she caught his attention. Their eyes met as he turned around. It seemed like every time she glanced into those blue orbs, she felt nervous. "I..." she hesitated. "Did _I_ upset you yesterday with the way I left?"

"Not at all," he replied, shaking his head. "You only left me feeling concerned, not upset."

A very meek grin stretched upon Regina's lips when hearing his response. But before she could even open her mouth to thank him, the diner door swung open with a loud bang, startling everyone in the restaurant.

In walked Zelena, wearing a very theatrical expression upon her face, as she announced, "My condolences." Rumpelstiltskin's dagger was nestled tightly in her grip as she waltzed around the room, continuing her little act. "So sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake." She looked around, "Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean," she grinned, "I am, after all, responsible."

Suddenly, Emma, in all of her rage began to go after the witch. Mary Margaret quickly grabbed her hand. "Emma, no," she begged. "Too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to your mother," she warned. "She's right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is going to have to deal with the Dark One." As she continued to pan the room, her eyes suddenly met with the one particular person she was after.

Instinctively, Robin took a step in front of Regina, bringing his hand to hover over her stomach protectively as he spoke out defensively, "Don't come any closer!"

Zelena's grin grew with more excitement. She replied, "Don't worry," as her gaze met with the pregnant brunette. "I'm not here for your baby." She raised her brow and let out a rather devious chuckle. "Not _today_ anyway." The witch took a few steps closer, provoking Robin to step completely in front of the Regina, disregarding whether or not she wanted him to protect her. Zelena laughed again as she drew closer to the thief. She gave him a warning, "I suggest you step aside, sweetheart, because I really don't wish to harm that pretty little face of yours unless I have to."

"Then have at it. You'll have to go through me before you get anywhere near her or this child," Robin replied sternly.

Zelena raised her brow once again as she replied, "Hmm. Barely know the woman and you're willing to lay your life on the line for her? How foolish," she scoffed. "But if you say so."

Just as the woman lifted her hand so as to magically toss the man aside, Regina quickly placed her hand on his arm and stepped out from behind him. "What do you want?" she asked.

Dropping her hand and giving the brunette a very pleased look, the witch responded, "Now that my cover is blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister." Her voice raised dramatically as she accented those last two words.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Why you, of course, Regina." Zelena's voice grew deep as she stepped closer, enjoying the sudden puzzled look upon the brunette's face.

Regina shook her head in disbelief. "I'm an only child."

"Cora _lied_ to you, Regina. I'm your sister... half, if you want to get technical." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know, I know," she shook her head, putting on that same theatrical act as she had before, "it is a lot to swallow and it is clear by your expression that you don't believe me. Hmm," she pouted dramatically. "Luckily, I brought you a gift to help."

Regina laughed, "I don't want a gift from _you_."

"Oh, but you shall have it." Her smug grin only grew wider. "You see, my gift to you is this _sad_ , sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to know the truth and you must believe it. And then," she laughed, " _then_ I shall take your heart and your precious little baby, and I will _destroy_ you." Leaning in closely, she then whispered, "Watch your back, sis," before turning around and leaving.

The restaurant was left silent, everyone staring in Regina's direction. But the brunette kept her facade on, refusing to show them any hint of fear she might have in that moment. Her expression seemed to be filled with anger and aggravation more than anything.

"Regina, are you alright?" The sound of Robin's voice seemed to echo in her head, while her thoughts remained elsewhere.

"I'm fine," she replied simply.

Mary Margaret was the first to ask the obvious question, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, one thing that is surely clear is that Regina needs protection," Robin answered.

Regina looked to him with wide eyes. "I've told you before that I can take care of myself."

Robin looked to her sternly, refusing to back down after what had just occurred. "You've also admitted that it is good to have a second person to remind you that you are, firstly, not invincible and, secondly, responsible for more than just yourself at the moment. Considering the circumstances, milady, I think it is best that you be put under someone's protection." No one had ever raised their voice to Regina like that and it seemed to come as quite a shock to all of them, including Regina herself.

As she looked toward Mary Margaret, she noticed the young woman nodding her head. "I agree with Robin, Regina. After _that_ , you can't just be left alone."

"So what are you going to do," Regina asked, growing irritated with the fact that everyone else was deciding her fate for her, "lock me away in a tower until you all figure out a way to stop Zelena?" She looked around at all of them as her voice rose, "Why does everyone insist on treating me like some fragile _thing_ that they need to take care of?"

"Because, it's not just about you, Regina," Mary Margaret pointed out. "Okay? We're not trying to insult you and diminish your pride."

"We're just trying to help you realize that we wish to protect you _and_ your baby," Robin chimed in.

Regina looked around at the group surrounding her, all of their faces possessing genuinely concerned looks. "Why, after everything I've done in the past, would you want to help me?"

"Because the past is the past," David replied.

Mary Margaret smiled, "And because you're family." She noticed Regina's expression soften at her words. "You're staying with David and I tonight. We won't take no for an answer."

Regina nodded her head slowly, still a bit speechless at what was happening here. She managed to softly reply, "Alright," before making her way out of the diner. Now, she had to find out if Zelena's claims were true and figure out how she might be able to stop her.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Nine Months Earlier**

Doors flew open, creating a loud slam, as the Queen stormed out of the castle throne room. There, the kingdom's leaders and their allies discussed ways to stop the Wicked Witch before she could enact her devious plan. However, Regina had certainly had enough of their day's discussion.

Snow was the first to leave the room after her, quickly pacing behind the frustrated brunette as she continued to mumble something quietly under her breath. Once the princess had caught up to her, she spoke out, "Why are you always so vicious to him?"

"Me?" Regina suddenly stopped and turned to the other woman, possessing wide eyes and an expression filled with insult. "Did you not see how that imbecile acted towards me? He was being an ass!"

"Only because you were being a snob, Regina," Snow snapped back.

Rolling her eyes, Regina commented, "Excuse me for not wanting some petty common thief to decide my fate for me."

"Regina," Snow sighed with aggravation, "he only suggested that you be protected by someone regularly. I didn't think it was such a bad idea either, to be honest."

"Are you kidding me?" Regina's eyes opened wider in disbelief. She instantly turned and continued her fast paced walking through the palace halls.

Snow kept up with her as she continued, "Regina, Zelena is after your heart."

"So? She's after your baby. I don't see anyone suggesting you be put under twenty-four hour watch."

"That is because I already have David to protect me," Snow pointed out.

"He is your husband. It's different. That _idiot_ has no place telling me what to do!" Regina's voice cracked as her stress and anger seemed to peak. As she quickly turned the corner, Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby room, locking them in so that Regina would stop running away and start talking to her.

Snow stared at the other woman with stern face. "He never _told_ you to do anything, Regina, and you know it. All he did was suggest protection- for your safety, I might add- and you took that as a good chance to start insulting him!" She noticed how Regina's facade had not faulted. Angrily, Snow asked, "What is your problem?"

" _I_ don't have a problem," Regina replied snottily.

"Yes, you do. What on Earth has brought you to such a strong hatred for him?" Snow shook her head, unable to understand it.

"I've always hated him..." Regina raised her brow, remaining stubborn.

"No," Snow refuted, "you haven't. I saw the way both of you looked at one another during Rapunzel's homecoming ball. That was anything far from hatred, Regina. And it seems like none of this started until after that evening. So, what happened between you two?"

"That is none of your business," Regina was quick to refuse her an answer.

Suddenly, Snow took a second to pause when she noticed the change in Regina's expression when she mentioned the ball. Something had definitely hit Regina in that moment. As Snow came to realize what that was, a large smile began to form. "You _like_ him."

"What?" Regina looked to her confused and stunned.

"That's what it is. That's why you keep snapping at him and insulting him like that. You like him!" Snow's grin only grew larger as Regina continued to deny it, only proving that she was right.

"What are you, twelve-years-old? I insult everyone." Regina shook her head.

"Not like that, you don't. Admit it," she pushed, "all of the avoiding him, the insults, the low blows in almost every conversation you've had with him?"

"Will you grow up?" Regina finally burst out at the pregnant young woman before forcing the door to unlock and exiting the room in a hurry, leaving Snow standing there with that wide grin never fading.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke -Present Day**

Regina watched as David headed up the stairs with his sleeping son nestled comfortably in his arms. Mary Margaret set down two cups of hot tea for the both of them and sat down beside the brunette. Noticing the look Regina possessed as she stared at David and the baby, Mary Margaret could tell something was up. As she looked down, she saw a small crumpled piece of paper in Regina's hands. It looked as if she had read it a million times over.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Regina remained quiet for a moment, just shaking her head ever so slightly. "Did you find something?" She looked back at the piece of paper that Regina was still fiddling with.

The pregnant brunette let out a sigh, "She was telling the truth. We're sisters." Regina opened up the letter. There were a few tears in the creases where it had been folded many times, stains, and, it seemed, even the remnants of recent tear drops. She handed it over to the other woman and then began to sip her hot tea.

"Where did you find this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It was left among my mother's things in our family mausoleum. Zelena had put it there for me to find most likely before her threat. I used to stow it away somewhere else in my office. That's how I knew it was what she wanted me to see," Regina shook her head again, feeling utterly foolish as the words on the page continued to stir through her mind.

Mary Margaret sat there, reading the letter. The words held great compliments from Rumpelstiltskin; something very few people ever received from him. She looked up at Regina with confusion. "I don't understand."

Regina stared down into her cup, trying her hardest not to break down as she explained. "I've seen that letter a hundred times before. In my darkest moments, I'd go to it for... comfort, for solace, for... a boost when I needed it because I-" She shook her head, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh. "Because I always thought it was about _me_."

"It's about Zelena," Mary Margaret said as she gazed down at the letter once more.

"I never put the pieces together until now." Regina stared at the dark writing upon the stained page. "I had exiled my mother to another land well before I even started learning magic. That letter couldn't have been about me because... Rumple wasn't even my teacher yet." She shook her head. "How could I have been so stupid all of this time?"

"Regina, you're not stupid," Mary Margaret replied, taking the other woman's hand so as to comfort her.

Raising her brow, she looked directly into the other woman's hazel-green eyes and said, "If Rumpelstiltskin, the man who taught me everything I know about magic, thinks _she_ is stronger than I am, then there is _no_ way I can win against her." She sighed. "She'll take my heart, take my baby, and... she'll win."

"No, Regina," Mary Margaret shook her head confidently. "She won't because she's not only going against you, she's going against _us_. With all of us united against her, there is no chance for her to succeed."

Regina managed a very small grin, though she still didn't feel much confidence within her. She admired the faith Mary Margaret had, but something within her was preventing her from feeling the same way. She took the letter back and took a moment to read over again. She couldn't seem to stop reading it. Taking another look at it, she finally shook her head, knowing that enough was enough. She stood up, ripping the paper into small pieces, and threw it away.

As she sat back down at the table, the two women noticed David come back down the stairs. He was now dressed in different clothes with his sword strapped to his belt.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked curiously.

"Heading out to patrol the woods with Robin and his men. After Zelena's threat today, we don't want to take any chances," he said, kissing his wife's head before he grabbed his jacket, bid them goodbye and quickly left.

Mary Margaret noticed Regina's expression instantly change just at the mention of Robin's name. She looked to the dazed brunette and said, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Regina raised her brow and commented, "I do mind, but I doubt that is going to stop you from asking anyway."

"What is it between you and this man? What's going on?" she asked. "I mean you were pretty keen on avoiding him at the diner, making those excuses and all."

"It's complicated," Regina admitted. Staring down at the table, her thoughts began to wander out loud. "I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me nervous. It's not a fearful nervousness, but he makes feel anxious nevertheless."

"Do you think... you might like him?" Mary Margaret suggested.

Regina laughed, "I barely know him." Letting her eyes pan down to her swelled stomach, she commented, "And even if I did, it wouldn't be fair." She placed a hand on top of it and sighed, "Regardless of the fact that we've forgotten our memories, this baby has a father. I can't make this situation more complicated by bringing another person into it."

"What if, by chance, _he_ is the baby's father?" Mary Margaret asked. "What if there is a part of you that still remembers; a part that is trying to bring you back together and that is why you feel so strange around him?"

"That is an awfully big accusation, Mary Margaret," Regina let out a soft chuckle. "Not to mention, with nothing to back it up."

"It isn't, actually," she admitted. "It's like what happened between David and I during the first curse. Even though we had no memory of one another, something inside of us _did_ and brought us together again. Maybe that is what is happening here too, whether or not you both realize it."

Regina shook her head, still not believing such a broad accusation to be true. "I'm sorry, but not everyone is a special case like you and David. I highly doubt that this baby's father and I have any sort of connection like _that_ ," she said as she stood up and placed her empty tea cup into the sink before heading into the spare bedroom for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Warning: This chapter contains thematic elements within a dream sequence that may cause triggers. The rating has been raised to T+ for this reason.

**The Enchanted Forest - Three Months Earlier**

Regina continued to pace back and forth across the bedchamber, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes gazing upon the floor. Robin could hear her incessantly mumbling to herself. Zelena's threat had been haunting her for hours and the Queen couldn't seem to get it out of her head.

"Regina, love, please calm down," Robin begged, fearing for both his wife's health and sanity. Noticing how she ignored him, he then stood up and took a hold of her hand, forcing her to stop pacing.

He gently pulled her close to him, lifting her chin with the tip of his finger. She replied wearily and with frustration in her tone, "I can't." She then tried pulling away from him.

"Regina," Robin begged again, listening to the heaving breaths his wife was making from feeling so anxious, "Regina, think of the baby." He placed his hands on her waist and soon felt her gripping his arms for both support and comfort. He continued trying to calm her. "Stress is not good for either of you. Alright?" He watched Regina nod her head slowly. "Just breathe," his voice fell to a gentle whisper.

"Alright," Regina replied with a deep breath. "I just can't stop think about it. I can't-"

"But that's what she wants," Robin replied, staring into her beautiful, sad brown eyes. "She's just trying to get into your head. You can't let her. Don't give her the advantage by letting this torment you," he said, wrapping his arms a little tighter around her waist, though staying cautious of the little bump in her belly.

He watched the brunette roll her tired eyes as she let out another frustrated sigh. Sliding her hands over his bare chest, she glared at him, not wanting to admit that he was right. But as she tried to put the thoughts out of her head, she couldn't. Robin could see the exhaustion in her, the stress and, most of all, the fear. He knew what she was afraid of most; it wasn't the loss of her heart, nor the fact that Zelena threatened to destroy her. No, it was the very thought that she might be forced to lose another child because she was more than sure that she could never survive going through that again.

Robin brought his right hand to her cheek, caressing it and feeling the warmth that emanated from her skin. "Regina, we have time to figure this out. At least four months," he tried his best to reassure her.

Growing hopeless, Regina replied, "You know that is not enough time. The first attempt to stop her took us a _year_ and look how easily she escaped." Bowing her head to ground, she mumbled softly, "We're already _out_ of time."

Shaking his head, remaining as confident as he could for the both of them, he refuted, "That is not true. We shall stop her and, this time, for good. On my honor, Regina, she will not lay a hand on our child or your heart."

His touch brought her comfort while his words, even if only for a moment, returned some faith within her. She stared into his bright eyes and smiled, her hand resting where his own lied upon her cheek. Weaving her fingers between his, she let out a very soft sigh so as to appreciate his vow to her and their family.

"Come to bed," Robin beckoned as he slowly began to back away from her. Leading her over, he continued, "You need your rest, and you must try to relax."

Once the couple settled themselves underneath the sheets, Robin allowed himself to crawl closer to his wife. He leaned over her, their hands caressing the other's cheek. They grinned at one another before Robin drew closer, stealing a gentle kiss from her soft lips. He stared into her eyes as he parted their kiss for a short moment and said to her, "I love you, Regina. I vow to you that I shall _always_ be right here for you. And I shall protect you always. You… and our children…" he then smirked at her as he continued, "whether you like or not."

Regina let out a cheerful chuckle as he leaned in to capture her lips once more. She watched as Robin carefully made his way down to her stomach, leaning over it just as he had been when talking to it earlier that day. She felt the way he caressed and kissed it; there was so much love in his simple touch. She listened to him whisper, "Good night, my little princess," and felt as if her heart melted right then and there.

How had she been so lucky as to have her second chance at love with this man? He was so kind, so honest, and so loving that sometimes she wondered if he were truly real. He was an amazing father to his son, loved their unborn child more than life itself and even vowed his love for Regina's own son, a child he had never met. He was like a dream, but luckily for her, he was more than real and he made her happy. He had become her second half, her comfort, her solace and her hope, and she was grateful to have that now more than ever.

Feeling his lips tenderly kiss hers, she found herself coming out of her dazed thoughts. She kissed him back lovingly and listened to him whisper, "And good night, my queen." She let out a soft chuckle before pecking his lips again and then dosing off to sleep with him lying beside her.

0-0-0

The couple lied sound asleep in their bed. So deep within their slumbers, they did not even wake from the sounds of light clinking from the witch's heeled shoes. Zelena's grin stretched wide as she approached the sleeping queen. She stared down at Regina's uneasy expression. It was clear, though she tried, she could not rid her mind of her wicked sister's threats.

Zelena chuckled softly as she commented to her unconscious sibling, "Should have listened to your sweetheart, little sister. All that worrying has given me a perfect opening to that lovely little mind of yours."

She leaned in closer, hovering her deep green hand over Regina's face. Zelena watched as a glowing green hue seemed to devour the pregnant woman, slowly seeping into her nose, ears and closed mouth. Lastly, Regina's eyes jolted open, making even Zelena jump slightly until she noticed the brunette's usual dark brown eyes glowing a vibrant green. As the glow subsided and Regina's eyes closed once more, Zelena's devious grin returned.

As the spell finally settled into the queen's brain, the Wicked Witch leaned forward, her lips an inch from her sister's ear, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, sis." She then disappeared in puff of green smoke, allowing her magic to do the rest.

0-0-0

_Regina's eyes jolted open as she awoke in her bed. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, droplets of sweat streaming down her forehead. Turning her head to the left, she noticed that her husband was no longer lying by her side. She felt herself growing wearier, the feeling that something was not right floating around in her mind._

_As she turned her head back, Regina gasped. There stood a very confident Zelena. The moonlight shining through the window illuminated her bright eyes and childish playful grin as she leaned in closer to her sister. Regina felt the urge to scream, but as her lips parted, she found that she could not; her voice was gone. The only things able to escape her mouth were soft, fearful moans and breaths that could be heard by no one._

_Zelena's vicious, vengeful eyes pierced into the silent queen as she suddenly plunged a hand into her chest. Regina let out a painful sound, feeling the tight grip around her heart before it was ripped from within her. Now in the hands of her enemy, Regina watched her heart beating quickly from the great fear she was currently experiencing._

_The witch giggled softly, admiring her first victory, but as her bright green eyes met with her sister's once more, Regina knew that this was not over just yet. "Now," Zelena spoke, a strange echoing emitting from her voice, "it is time for me to collect my_ second _piece." Regina new exactly what that piece was, she glanced down, noticing her stomach had unexpectedly grown to full term._

_As her left hand caressed the large bump, she suddenly felt something being placed in her right. She glanced over, her eyes widening with even more fear as she spotted the sharp object. There lied a small hunting knife in the palm of her hand. She stared up at Zelena's eyes as they glowed with devilish delight. Regina could hear her heartbeat growing louder and louder as Zelena leaned forward and brought the organ toward her ear, the sound growing unbearable. She could feel the witch's hot breath hit her skin as she whispered commandingly, "Cut her out."_

_Regina suddenly felt herself obeying to the command, listening to the cheerful laughter coming from her sister's lips. She watched the knife in her hand inch closer. Unable to control herself, unable to scream or even speak so as to beg Zelena to stop, tears began to flow down the terrified brunette's face. She felt the blade press against her skin and she let out a silent, agonizing scream. Only the sound of Zelena's laughter and Regina's rapid heartbeat were heard as all finally went black._

Regina awoke, jolting up in bed and letting out a loud, terrorizing scream. Robin jolted up quickly after, only taking a moment to realize what was happening before he went to her. He tried to comfort her, but, at his touch, Regina instantly began to push at him and hit him, unaware that she had returned to reality.

"Regina, it's me," he beckoned, trying to hold off her slaps and her struggling. "It's me! Regina! Regina!" He quickly grabbed at her wrists to stop her. He listened to her rambling about the baby, how she lost the baby, how Zelena took her from them and took her heart. He spoke again over her loud hollering. "It was only a dream, Regina! Look at me." Robin let go of his wife's wrists and placed his warm palms on her tear stained face, forcing her to look at him. She stopped her struggling with him the moment her eyes met his, her breathing still erratic and shaky. "It was only a dream," he calmly said again. Very cautiously bring his hand to her stomach, he reassured her, "The baby is just fine, Regina." He placed it onto her little bump and then looked to her with concern. "See? She's alright and you're alright."

Letting out a deep and shaky sigh, Regina placed her hand on her own stomach. She felt the small bump underneath her nightgown and suddenly brought her other had to her mouth. She began to sob loudly, holding her stomach with tight grip. She leaned forward as if writhing in pain, but was quickly caught by her husband and pulled into his embrace.

"It felt so real," she cried into Robin's shoulder, her hand still gripping her abdomen with the other placed on his bare chest.

Robin held her as close as possible, weaving his fingers through her long dark hair and resting his cheek on her head. He glanced up instantly as the doors to the bedchamber flew open, Snow White and Prince Charming running in with terrified expressions. As they spotted Regina in this state, their eyes only widened with concern and fear. In all of the time they had known Regina, even all the years Snow knew her, none of them had ever seen her like that. It was now clear to them that Zelena was not playing the same game she had a year ago. She had taken it to a whole new level.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Regina awoke suddenly, her breathing erratic, sweat glistening on her brow and her heart beating intensely. She sat up quickly, looking around at her surroundings. She had completely forgotten that she was staying the Mary Margaret and David that night. She placed her hand to her forehead as a wave of dizziness hit her. As it continued and didn't seem to subside, she placed a hand to her swollen belly.

She had just awakened from a strange and terrifying nightmare. Regina wiped her few uncontrolled tears from her face before returning it to her stomach. She didn't want to let go, fearing her baby would just disappear if she did.

Regina swung her legs over the bed, closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. She didn't know what it was about that dream but it felt familiar and far more realistic than a normal one. She felt a cold chill run up her spine when remembering it.

Glancing around the room once more, Regina stood up, still feeling incredibly dazed, and grabbed her coat. She needed air; she needed to clear her mind of these thoughts that seemed to just implant in her head.

Regina just felt herself continuously walking. After a while, she couldn't tell where she was or how long she had been out. Everything was groggy and confusing; that dream seemed to be the only thing clear in her mind, but it was also the only thing she wanted out of it.

She sat down on the first bench she spotted, feeling another wave of uneasiness. She sat there, just trying to breathe and focus her mind on something else.

"Milady." Her eyes were closed, but the voice was familiar. "Are you alright?" The voice seemed to echo in her head. She couldn't make out if it was real or simply another dream. She finally opened her eyes, everything starting out blurry before they finally focused on his face. All she could do was let out an uneasy moan.

Robin knelt down in front of the woman sitting on the bench and stared up at her face with concern. She was as pale as a ghost and her eyes seemed to gloss over. He could see that she unwell and, for some reason, all alone in the middle of the night.

"Come with me," he requested, helping to lift her to her feet. He couldn't leave her in that state. "We need to get you warm," he said, feeling her shiver against his shoulder. He began leading her to back to his camp, which was not far from where he had found her. There he could care for her and try to help her the best he could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

She sat by the fire pit, staring at the bright flames. Small sparks popped, flew out of the pit and landed on the ground, instantly burning out in the dirt. Her eyes averted from the fire when he approached her. She then stared up at him and that generous smile on his lips as he squatted to the ground to meet her gaze.

"Here," Robin said as he began to unfold a thick, heavy wool blanket. He moved a bit closer to the shivering pregnant woman and wrapped it around her shoulders and over the front of her body. He smiled up at her. "That should help to remove the chill." Robin then reached down, picked up a cup filled with fresh water and handed it to her.

Regina managed a meek smile. "Thank you," she said softly in her still somewhat hoarse and raspy voice. She watched him sit down close beside her, pick up a stick and begin tending the fire. Regina noticed the way the light hit his face; illuminating half of it while the other half was masked by the darkness of the forest. "Robin," she asked, "may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He smiled at her. "You may ask me anything you like."

"Why do you always feel the need to help people?" she asked simply, looking back to the bright flames of the fire before gazing back at him.

"Well," he laughed, "it's not so much a _need_ to help them, rather I _want_ to help them. It's always been a part of my nature since I was boy. You see, my father was very generous man. He would always be willing to give his last penny to a lonely old beggar or an orphaned child living on the streets. He taught me that something as simple as giving a beggar or an orphan a few pennies can produce a ripple effect; it can produce more generosity out of others, and it can even change someone's life."

Regina shook her head, another question lurking in her mind. "But isn't that an impossible feat? You can't help everyone."

"No I cannot. But who's to say that even the small things I do to help one person won't result in a larger change? The small acts of kindness is where it all begins," he explained with confidence.

"What about me?" Regina asked curiously. "What do think helping me will accomplish?"

"Something, perhaps. Maybe even nothing," he replied looking into her curious and confused brown eyes. "But I do hope something." He noticed her grin pleasantly. "I've come to find that the people who usually say that they don't need or want help are the ones who need it the most." Regina laughed, knowing that he was referring to when they first met earlier that week. The way the light from the fire and natural light of the moon and stars shined upon her face was beautiful to him. Her lips were a luscious dark pink, as were her cheeks; her lashes were long and full and her eyes held a gentle gleam within them. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she answered with another smile.

"I'm glad." Another moment of silence passed between them before he continued, "Milady-"

"You can just call me Regina," she interrupted him.

He grinned before correcting himself, " _Regina_ , would you be so kind as to answer a question for me?"

"Sure." She nodded, taking a small sip of water.

He looked to her sincerely, as if to ask her something of importance and then asked, "Why on Earth were you wandering around town in the middle of the night?"

Regina let out a soft chuckle and began to explain, "I, uh, had a pretty terrifying nightmare in the middle of the night. It just startled me a bit and I felt the need to go out and get some air for a little while. I don't know what it was about it, but it just felt very real. I just wanted to get it out of my head by distracting myself somehow." She shook her head and sighed, "I suppose it wasn't the best idea to leave the apartment though." She watched as Robin let out a laugh while nodding his head in agreement. Staring at him for a short while, she then said, "Maybe I should head back there before they wake up and realize that I'm gone."

As she set down the cup of water, Robin then looked to her with some disappointment in his eyes. He asked, "Why?" It seemed to provoke a very awkward response from her. He then corrected himself, "I mean… maybe you should stay the night. Walking back at such a late hour seems rather foolish with Zelena and her minions now after you."

Regina stared at him awkwardly; the only sounds heard were of the crackling fire and few night owls up high in the trees. She thought for a short moment, before managing a small smile. "Alright," she replied very softly and calmly.

"I shall bring you back first thing in the morning," Robin promised her and then watched as she nodded her head in agreement.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Eight Months Earlier**

She stormed through the castle, rage filling up inside of her. She could not believe he had done that. The ass! Inches away from her head; he could have killed her with that damn arrow. She continued walking quickly and furiously through the halls, unable to stand another minute with any of those fools.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" She heard his irritating voice following her from behind.

"Take a wild guess," she replied viciously, not stopping or slowing her pace.

Robin sped passed her and stood directly in front of her, blocking her from going any further. "Milady, if I had wanted to hit you, I wouldn't have missed."

Regina's eyes widened with insult. She stared at the intolerable man. "Is _that_ supposed to make me feel better or something?" She scoffed before stepping passed him and continuing on to her bedchamber.

"Well, yes, actually," he replied, still following her every step. "I was only trying to help you. That bloody door would have taken your arm off if I didn't!" He stepped in front of her again, only invoking more of her anger.

"What is it with your constant obsession with feeling the need to help me when _I don't want it_?" She yelled, accenting those last few words to make sure he _finally_ understood what she had been trying to tell him for months. Before he could refute, she ducked into her bedchamber, shutting the door in his face. However, the thief remained persistent as he swung the door open and marched into the Queen's chambers. "Get out of my room!" Regina yelled furiously.

"No!" Robin yelled back. "I will not leave until you tell me what your bloody problem is! Whether it is avoid my presence or snap at me whenever I wish to speak in turn, you _always_ wish to find a way to degrade me. Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you to receive such horrid treatment?" Regina stared at him as he continued. "How can someone incur so much hatred-?"

Suddenly, Robin was stopped by something so unexpected. In the heat of the moment, the Queen pulled Robin in by his shirt collar and kissed him. He felt her sigh deeply, her breath hitting his skin. He felt the grip on his collar soften as their lips began to separate from one another. He opened his eyes and stared into a set of big brown orbs no longer filled with rage rather filled with something much different.

Regina quickly released the thief's shirt and stepped back. Even she felt a bit confused at what she had just done. Without another word from either of them, the Queen turned and exited her chambers, her fingers gently touching her lips and her heart now beating fast.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"Robin," Regina let out after a long silence sitting by the light of the fire. "I wanted to apologize to you for very clearly trying to avoid you for most of this week."

"Why did you?" Robin asked, curious to know the answer.

The brunette let out a soft laugh and replied, "You'll think it's stupid if I tell you."

"Try me."

She glanced up at him, noticing his smile and the sincerity in his eyes. It seemed to bring some comfort to her. She took another second to look to the forest floor and think about if she really wished to tell him. Staring up at him once more, she raised her brow and finally answered, "Because I trust you."

Robin's grin grew a bit wider. "And why is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

"It scares me," Regina replied honestly. Noticing the confusion in his expression, she let out a soft sigh and explained, "People from my past, people whom I trusted before, have always let me down. Eventually I just stopped trusting others and it became part of my nature. And, now, trusting you; knowing you only a week, well, it just feels strange."

"Well," Robin looked at her with complete sincerity and smiled, "perhaps you and I knew one another better than we think during those lost years. Maybe," he looked into the fire for a short moment before looking back to her, "maybe something inside of us is trying to remind us."

Regina laughed, "Mary Margaret said the same thing to me earlier tonight."

Robin raised his brow at her, and asked curiously, "You were discussing me?"

"A little," Regina looked to him with a kind grin.

The light-haired man tried suppressing a smile as he watched the woman place a hand to her stomach and shift her sitting position. He glanced down at where the hand was placed and then asked, "Is she moving around in there again?"

Regina nodded for second before looking to him curiously. "She?"

Robin nodded and smiled. He explained, "It's a little gift I have. I was able to predict my son was going to be a boy also."

The pregnant woman glanced down at her large stomach, peaking out through the woolen blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She grinned at the thought of having a little girl. It would surely be different compared to raising Henry. Even though Robin's word could be false, she liked to imagine it. Boy or girl, it didn't really matter. Just the thought of another baby in her life, another child, was both exciting and nerve racking. She kept smiling at the feeling moving around inside of her and let out a sweet chuckle when feeling a little foot pressed up against her hand.

She looked up at Robin who seemed to be simply admiring her reaction to the feeling. After a short pause she asked, "Would you like to feel?" She noticed the sudden nervousness in his eyes and laughed. "I won't run away this time. I promise."

Regina took a hold of Robin's hand and slowly brought it towards her belly. She placed his palm exactly where she could feel the kick and watched as his face lit up. The nervousness disappeared from his expression and only excitement remained. As he looked up, their eyes suddenly met only inches away. His features softened when meeting her gaze. In the silent moment, Robin suddenly leaned forward in an attempt to capture the woman's lips. But Regina was quick to place a hand to his chest and stop him.

"Robin," she spoke softly, a little embarrassed. "I can't." She watched his eyes open, a look of disappointment instantly appearing on his face as he backed away. She explained, "My life… is complicated right now. With Zelena, and this baby and not remembering the past two years… I can't handle more on my plate at the moment. I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise."

"No," Robin shook his head. "I am sorry for misinterpreting this as anything more than what it was." He stared into her dark eyes apologetically. "Please forgive me."

Regina nodded, "Of course." She felt his hand slide off of her stomach and watched as he gazed back into the glowing fire.

The awkwardness of the moment soon passed with time as the couple continued to talk throughout the night. Hours went by until they finally dozed off to sleep, the fire slowly burning out until only the moon and stars lit the forest and the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys ever realized that the show hasn't really given Robin a backstory to why he became Robin Hood? I've always wondered that. Maybe they did and I totally missed it. Idk, maybe they'll do it in season four, but I thought I'd put a little something in there. And I wanted it to be more of a positive backstory. There are a lot of sad ones in the show, so I thought this would be a nice change.
> 
> Also, just so you all know. I did make that Enchanted Forest scene much earlier in the story compared to the show. Cause they end up going to Rumple when Snow is like 8 months pregnant, which wouldn't really make any sense. Like what were they doing for the past few months? That confused me, but whatever. It makes Robin and Regina's love story make more sense here and makes it a lot less rushed.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think of everything so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

His eyes slowly opened to the gleaming of sunlight through the trees and the sounds of birds chirping. The fresh morning air was damp and cool. As the blurriness of his vision subsided, he took in it in, smelling the sweetness of the pine trees. He took another breath, stretching what muscles he could but remaining cautious of the woman still sleeping on his shoulder.

One arm was wrapped around her while the other hand gently reached towards her face. In sleep, this woman seemed to be the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. How could someone of such radiant beauty be anything close to evil? He wondered to himself, his hand hesitating to caress her cheek.

From what he had known of her, which was very little, Regina was of a very kind and gentle nature. She was filled with nothing but love. There was no hatred, no rage, not even a glimpse of anger in the woman. He had a hard time believing that this woman now sleeping in his arms could have ever been the same infamous Evil Queen whom the kingdoms feared.

Robin's hand hovered over her cheek, dying to brush back the few strands of hair in her face and longing to feel the softness of her skin. However, he pulled it away, trying to wane from his temptations. He couldn't allow himself to go against her wishes. She had clearly declined his affections that earlier night, and, though he didn't want to believe it, she was right. Her life was filled with complications due to the lost years; she had a husband or a lover out there, the father of her child. Robin, though he knew he was falling for her, had to remain an honorable man; he needed to honor her request and honor the dignity of whoever this other man was. Placing his hand on his lap, Robin then vowed to himself that he would only do what he set out to do: protect Regina until they returned their memories and nothing more.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against a tree, thinking of how he could possibly push aside his feelings for this woman. Taking another deep breath, he suddenly felt movement upon his shoulder. He glanced down and noticed her stirring, slowly waking from her slumbers. A set of beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and instantly starred up at him serenely. Regina met him with a gentle smile.

"Good morning," Robin greeted the tired woman.

"Morning," she replied softly, her voice soft and slightly hoarse.

"Anymore nightmares?" he asked. With a shake of the head and soft hum, her grin grew wider. "Good," he replied, thankful that her night terrors and her worries had subsided at least for the moment.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, Regina not moving from her comfortable position on his shoulder and Robin not speaking another word. However, this only made it harder for him to do what he had vowed only moments before. As his eyes panned her body, he instantly stopped at her large stomach and remembered it. Regardless of what was happening, it was not fair to that child nor was it fair to Regina and her unknown lover.

Robin glanced back into the brunette's dark eyes. He spoke, trying to cover up his disappointment, "I suggest we get you back home."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Three Months Earlier**

She had been the last to walk out of the palace throne room. Finally, things were set in place for Zelena's capture and, for once, things were looking up. Regina felt lively and more than confident that this plan of hers was going to be a success.

Shutting the doors behind her with a cheerful grin, Regina then began to walk down the palace halls, the sound echoing with every click of her heels on the hard floors. Turning a corner, she suddenly felt someone grab her hand and pull her behind a hidden pillar, soliciting a somewhat loud yelp from the Queen. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her firmly.

Finally staring into his deep blue eyes and that wicked smirk, Regina slapped the man's chest. "Don't scare me like that," she demanded. However the Queen's voice simply faded into a soft hum as the man before her instantly pressed his lips against hers. Her lips stretched into a little grin and her hand slid onto his cheek, the fact that he scared her no longer an issue.

Feeling a warm sigh hit his skin, Robin chuckled softly, eliciting a strange stare from Regina. Her hand moved to his chest as he spoke, "If didn't know any better, I'd say Snow's comment about your being smitten was rather accurate."

Regina raised her brow and commented, "Pretty sure my comeback was rather accurate too." She laughed softly, leaning into his chest and capturing his sweet lips once again.

Leaning in even closer, Regina could feel a pulsating against her hand. She stopped kissing Robin and glanced down, her fingers curling over his chest. "What is it?" Robin asked her with some concern.

"I can feel your heart," she replied softly while glancing back up into his eyes.

Taking her hand in his and then kissing it lovingly, he said, "And soon enough I shall feel yours." He noticed the expression of worry upon her face. "Regina, I made you a promise and I am not a man who goes back on his promises. I _will_ get your heart back, so long as you trust me."

Regina shook her head and answered him honestly, "I trust you more than anyone else."

"Then have faith," he whispered. "And, for now, we shall use my heart for the both of us." Placing both hands to her cheeks, he gazed into her dark eyes, and smiled. "I love you, Regina."

For a short moment, Regina couldn't breathe. She placed one hand over his and squeezed it tightly in response to those four final words he spoke. Though her heart was not in her chest, she could feel that, wherever it was, it was beating rapidly and strongly. He _loved_ her; he said it. Finally letting out that held in breath, she asked, "Do you mean that?"

Smiling softly, Robin replied with a gentle kiss to her lips. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Regina's expression suddenly grew so soft and so loving as she leaned in once more and began to kiss him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her slim waist. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to his bedchambers, their lips never parting for even a second.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

As David came down the stairs, sword in hand, he and Mary Margaret heard a knocking at the door. For a short moment, the couple feared who it may be. However, if it were a threatening person, they would have most likely kicked down the door in an instant.

Remaining slightly cautious, David went over, unlocked it and turned the knob. When he opened it to reveal Regina and Robin standing there, Mary Margaret was the first to let out a grateful sigh. She quickly walked over to the pregnant woman and wrapped her arms around her.

"We were so worried something had happened to you," she said.

Regina stood there, unsure of how to react to the awkward embrace. She turned her head and noticed Robin standing beside her, laughing quietly to himself. Regina gave him a look as if begging him to make Mary Margaret stop; however, he just continued to laugh with a cocky smirk on his lips.

Clearing her throat, Regina tried to discreetly push Mary Margaret away without seeming rude. Once the other woman let go, she finally felt that she could breathe. She sighed and tried to explain, but only a few stuttering words came out of her mouth. She was still a bit taken back by the hug. She looked to Robin once more for help and the man began to explain.

"Regina had herself a bit of fright last night due to a dream. She didn't wish to wake you, so she went out for some air and didn't count on feeling ill. I luckily found her and took her to my camp for the rest of the evening."

Mary Margaret smiled and looked towards Regina. "We're just glad that you're okay."

"Thank you," Regina managed to spit out after being unable to speak for that short while.

Placing a hand to her shoulder, Mary Margaret grinned again. It was still strange for Regina, this relationship with Mary Margaret after all of those years. The kindness, the generosity and the trust between them felt awkward. She supposed it would just take some time to get used to.

Mary Margaret had always been a very kind and caring soul. Regina remembered how much that used to aggravate her. She couldn't understand how one person could be so bubbly and sweet, have no faults and be blindly loved by the world. Thinking about it, she probably envied the woman more than she despised her. It was ironic how all of those years she hated this woman, and now this woman was becoming her closest and most trusted… _friend_. Mary Margaret was a friend; she was someone whom Regina confided in, talked to, even asked for advice once in a while. It may have been strange, she thought, but it also felt comforting.

"We actually need to get going soon," Mary Margaret announced, making Regina's thoughts fade away. Regina gave the woman a curious look as if to ask why and she responded, "Belle called earlier this morning. She thinks she may have found what can stop Zelena for good. We're getting ready to head over to the library."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Three Months Earlier**

She lay there, wrapped in his strong arms, her fingers tracing circles upon his bare-naked chest. While his right hand rested comfortably on his stomach, she slid hers down slowly, weaving her fingers between his. There, in plain sight, was the inked lion tattoo signifying their prophesized love. She stared at it for a short while, remembering those few earlier months when she had first seen it on Robin's wrist. She had kissed him only hours before, the feelings for him boiling up inside of her long before even knowing that he was her destined soulmate.

She remembered running from him yet again, just as she had from the tavern. However, this time had been different. She never told him; she didn't dare, feeling this was a secret meant to be kept only to herself. She knew that she had developed feelings for this thief even before seeing the tattoo. The kiss proved that well. But at the sight of the man's wrist, she grew fearful. Perhaps, she had wondered, those feelings she developed were not real; perhaps she was only being controlled by what fate desired and not by her true feelings. She didn't want this love to be fake or even forced because of something as simple as an inked tattoo. So she ran yet again until she finally figured out what this really was between them.

Now staring at it once more while lying twisted in his bed sheets, she smiled. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly before caressing her delicate fingers over the dark ink. Though the tattoo was a sign of their destined love, it did not control their fate. She finally knew that. Nothing about that prophecy controlled her; it simply gave her the choice to find her own. She knew now that only she and Robin could choose their destiny whether it was together or apart. Regina _chose_ to love him; she chose her own fate.

Placing another kiss into the palm of his hand, Regina let out a soft hum. As his hand reached up and brushed against her cheek, she proceeded to caress his feet underneath the sheets with her own. Regina tilted her head up, still resting it comfortably on his shoulder, and smiled. She stretched towards him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sighing affectionately as they parted, she said in a deep voice, "I love you."

"And I love you," Robin replied instantly, his hand still lingering along her jawline.

She let a soft chuckle escape her mouth and she too reached up and caressed his cheek. She stared into his lovely eyes and simply knew that this was what true love was meant to feel like. The adoration, the caring, the trust and the love; it was all there between them.

Suddenly, falling lost in his eyes, Regina blurted out, "Marry me."

"What?" Robin asked as the woman rolled on top of him, straddling her legs over his waist and placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Marry me," she repeated with a smile and another sweet peck to the lips, "after all of this is said and done and Zelena is finished. I know that I love you and I don't want to wait until it's too late and we are facing yet another monster or villain who wishes to destroy us. I want us to be happy," she said, weaving her fingers through his hair and caressing the back of his neck and shoulders.

"I thought we were already happy," Robin replied with a smirk.

Regina laughed, "Then I wish for us to be even happier," leaning forward for another kiss. "So what do you say?"

Letting out a deep chuckle, Robin stared up at the beautiful queen's dark eyes and commented, "Rather spritely for a woman without her heart."

As he leaned forward to try to capture her lips again, Regina placed a hand to his mouth and replied, "That's not an answer."

Robin grinned. Rolling them both over and changing their position so that he was above her, he let out a sigh. Brushing the hair from her face and allowing his fingers to slowly make their way down her jaw and her neck, he whispered, "Yes," before taking her lips against his in a passionate, loving embrace.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

The Charmings, Regina and Robin arrived at the Storybrooke library around noontime. Staring around at the shelves and the books as they entered, Regina felt somewhat nervous. She wasn't sure why, but she was apprehensive of whatever Belle had discovered. Would Zelena's defeat come at a great cost? Would it only cause everyone more anguish and pain? Something about it didn't feel right to Regina. But she supposed she'd have to stick it out, regardless of the doubts she held, until she knew what this solution actually was.

Emma had arrived prior to all of them and was waiting with Belle in a small room located at the back of the library. Once they all filed in, curious as to what the woman had found out, David asked, "Belle, you said you found something that could stop Zelena?"

"Yes," she nodded, a look of complete seriousness painted upon her face. "Ever since we discovered who was behind all of this, I started doing some research on this infamous _Wicked Witch_. I believe I came upon something that can defeat Zelena permanently."

Regina shook her head, growing impatient. She looked to Belle and asked, "Well, what is it?"

Belle returned the look to Regina. She sighed, "Your baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we shall dig a little deeper into how Regina's (and Robin's) baby fits into all of this.
> 
> As for the flashback, there will be more revealed to what happened and how Regina saw the tattoo in a future chapter. Maybe she'll even see it in Storybrooke. Who knows? The possibilities are endless.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Three Months Earlier**

It was time. Snow White had gone into labor only hours earlier, leaving everyone else in the palace anxious for the arrival of both the child and the Wicked Witch.

Regina stood by, lying in wait for Zelena. Hints of fear crept up inside of her as she began to feel doubts that her plan would work. Though, why wouldn't it? It had successfully worked on her in the past.

Leaning her back against a wall and placing a hand to her stomach, Regina closed her eyes and sighed. After a short, silent moment, she felt a pair of hands slowly slide onto her hips. "You alright, love?" she heard the accented voice ask her before she opened her eyes and met with his loving gaze.

"Mmm," she hummed in response, still feeling a bit weary. Clearing her throat, she replied, "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why?" he asked, his thumbs gently caressing the delicate fabric lining her waist. "This is your plan and you must be confident that it shall work. You have nothing to lose, Regina."

She gazed into his deep blue orbs and shook her head. "That's not true," she replied, "because I have you."

Robin chuckled, "You won't lose me."

Placing her hand to his cheeks, she whispered in reply, "I better not," before kissing him.

Suddenly hearing the sound of clicking heels, the couple knew that it was time. Robin nodded to Regina and smiled. He then returned to his stance and prepared for the witch.

"Well, well; I was hoping I'd get to run into my baby sister," the redheaded, green-skinned witch commented as Regina stepped out of her hiding place and directly into Zelena's path.

"You're not welcome here," Regina replied simply, as if giving the other sorceress a warning to leave and never return.

"Oh dear," Zelena's eyes widened in a playful manner. "How awkward is that?" She began to laugh at the brunette standing several feet away. "Do you really think _that_ has ever stopped me before, Regina?"

Regina remained calm, almost emotionless as she replied, "This is your final warning. Leave now and I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me?" The witch laughed again in disbelief. "Should I be frightened of the great and powerful Evil Queen?"

"Yes, you should," was all Regina said before instantly lifting her hands and emitting a large amount of static energy. Zelena was quick to refute with her own power. The two women remained at a head, each of their power equally fighting the other's.

However, as seconds passed, Zelena noticed her sister weakening. Regina's arms began to shake as she ruthlessly tried to hold onto her stance. Robin saw this and, though he knew he had yet to receive his signal, chose to go ahead with the plan. The thief lifted his bow, aiming the arrow about an inch from Zelena's face. As he released the bowstring, he watched the weapon fly just as he aimed. It was just enough to startle the witch and throw her off guard.

Regina was quick to overpower her, tossing her across the corridor. Though it took Zelena by surprise, it was clear that it had barely shook her. As she stood, she laughed, "Did you really think _that_ was going to work? Regina, dark magic cannot harm me."

Regina approached her sister with a confident grin on her lips and replied, "I know. But light magic can." Suddenly, Regina glanced up and watched as a large shock of the Blue Fairy's magic fell upon Zelena just as she was about to strike again. She laughed as her sister froze in her position, only her head able to move. Regina commented, "I just needed a good enough distraction so you wouldn't expect it. I hope you enjoy the west end of The Dark Forest, sis." Glancing up at Blue, Regina announced to her, "Inform the kingdom that the plan was a success."

As Robin approached Regina and the still frozen, infuriated witch, Zelena threatened, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back sooner than you think. There is _nothing_ in this world that can stop me!"

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"My baby?" Regina questioned, growing both shocked and confused. She looked to Belle for some answers, as did the rest of the group.

Turning away to look for something on one of the shelves, Belle began to explain, "This past week, I have been searching through as many books as possible for weaknesses, spells, anything that could help us stop Zelena. It wasn't until I found this particular book, that I had finally found something."

Pulling a hardcover book from the shelf, Belle then placed it onto the large table that everyone was surrounding. The group stared at it with confusion in their eyes, unable to understand what Belle was trying to tell them.

Emma was the first to speak out, "The Wizard of Oz?" she questioned the validity of the book. "That's just a storybook. How is it supposed to help?"

"Could you kindly explain this to us?" Robin asked on behalf of the rest of them.

Belle looked around at all of them as she spoke, "To a normal person, this may seem like just a storybook. But we, of all people, should know that fairytales and storybooks are not always what they seem to be. This," she pointed to a set of intricate designs on the binding. Tracing her finger down the book cover, she followed the path of the pattern.

"It's just a cover design. All books have them," Emma chimed in once more, not entirely understanding all of it.

"As I said." Belle repeated, "Things aren't always what they seem. I've done my research and these symbols are far from ordinary." Pointing to particular patterns on the binding, she explained, "I've seen these before, etched on tablets, scrolls and books in Rumple's library back in the Enchanted Forest. Those writings all held word of foretold prophecies."

Regina sighed and mumbled with aggravation, "I'm starting to get really tired of these prophecies popping up everywhere."

"What exactly did this one say?" David asked, ignoring Regina's snide comment.

"It foretold of a girl, a child, who possesses a power strong enough to defeat Zelena," Belle replied simply.

"So," Mary Margaret furrowed her brow while trying to figure it out, "you're saying that's Regina's baby is… Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz?"

"Not exactly," Belle tilted her head, trying to explain the difficult points to the confused group. "You see, the tale in this world is not entirely true; similar to how none of ours were completely true either. Just as the stories in this world only weave pieces of our real stories into them, this world's tale of Oz only weaves in pieces of the true prophecy and pieces of an imagined story. There was never a young girl from Kansas who traveled to Oz and defeated Zelena with the element of water. That part was simply imagined in order to hide the prophecy. The truth is between the lines."

"Why does it need to be hidden?" Robin asked curiously.

"To protect it, so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Belle answered. "If Zelena knew that Regina's baby was the key to her defeat, she would kill her before she was even born, bringing an end to the prophecy and becoming invincible. There would be no way to stop her."

"How are we sure that she doesn't already know?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because I'd already be dead," Regina replied quickly. The brunette stared down at the book placed on the table and back to Belle, one thing still stirring in her mind. She asked, "How do you know it's even my baby? There are billions of little girls in this world and many more in other ones. How do we know that this prophesized child isn't one of them?"

With a soft sigh, Belle began to flip through the pages of the book, almost feeling sorry for having to show this to Regina. She pointed to a particular part of the story, a small illustration lying in the corner of the page. The picture showed the Wicked Witch in possession of a globe. The group all recognized the item as the same artifact that Gold used to find Henry in Neverland.

"In this part of the story," Belle says, pointing to the drawing, "the Witch must prick her finger upon the point of the globe and allow her blood to fall onto the orb in order to find Dorothy." She looks to Regina who still seems bewildered. "The child shares the same blood with the witch. Regina, you are the only blood-relative Zelena has and your baby is the only _child_ who shares that blood. She's the only possibility."

0-0-0

Regina quickly fled the library, unable to handle all of this information and, moreover, not wanting to believe it. She walked as briskly as possible down the sidewalk, breathing heavily as she tried to calm all of the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Regina!" She suddenly heard his voice call out to her. But she ignored it. Closing her eyes tightly as she kept a steady fast pace, she tried to drain out the sound of his voice. However, it only grew louder and louder as he approached. "Regina, please wait," he beckoned to the woman as he finally caught up to her.

She didn't say a word; didn't even acknowledge his presence. It was too much right then; her head was just aching. She knew that if she even spoke a word about what had just occurred, she would just burst. "Robin, don't," she warned him.

"Don't what? Just talk to me." He only wished to be sympathetic towards her. But he couldn't even realize how his pushing was only making it worse.

"I don't want to talk," Regina answered as emotionless as possible.

"Regina-"

"What do you want me to say?" The pregnant woman yelled at him as she suddenly stopped and turned, so aggravated with his persistence.

Robin noticed the anger and fear in her eyes, the desire just to hold it all in. He shook his head and answered softly, "Whatever you are feeling."

"What I'm feeling?" Regina let out a laugh. "It'd be a better question to ask what I am _not_ feeling right now," she replied, shaking her head and holding her hand out. She looked to him with so much pain as she continued to speak, "I can't handle it." Everything in the back of her mind was flooding out of her as she continued, "Only a little over a week ago, I was saying goodbye to my son, whom I thought I would never see again, and then… I wake up like this." She gestured to her large stomach. "Only days later, I discover that I have a long lost sister who, by the way, wants to take my child and my heart to destroy me… and I don't even know what I did to her to deserve it. My son has no idea who I am, my unborn child doesn't have a father, and now I find out that she was somehow bestowed with the burden of saving all of our lives and she's not even born yet!"

Robin watched the tears begin to fall down the brunette's cheeks as she began to lose all control of her emotions. He saw how hard she had been trying to hide it all of this time. It seemed that the reveal of this prophecy was the final trigger for her.

Regina shook her head and stared down at her bulging belly before closing her eyes and admitting, "I was having a hard enough time with the simple things like finding this baby's father or… just preparing myself to have another child." She looked up at Robin and raised her brow. She looked seemingly calmer. "You know," she spoke softly, "Henry doesn't even know that he's about to be a big brother. He doesn't know anything about me…" She shook her head, more tears falling from her eyes. "I can't do this anymore," she whimpered.

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what to do in that moment, but he knew that he wished to comfort her. She seemed so lost and so confused; her life was practically crashing around her, and she didn't know where to go anymore. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder as a sympathetic gesture. It seemed like all he could do then. But, the brunette was quick to shove it off.

"Please, don't touch me," she requested, stepping away from him.

"Regina," Robin shook his head. "I only wish to-"

She cut him off, "Robin, do me a favor and just stop trying to help me." Her tone was cold as she stepped further away from the man. "I want to be alone. Please, just respect that." The pregnant brunette said no more as she turned, sorrow still painted in her expression, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be cool for Regina to come up with the idea to use the same method that Snow and Charming used to catch her in catching Zelena. I like bringing back old parallels from the show too.
> 
> Also, yes, I did alter the original Wizard of Oz tale to fit my story. The original story didn't have the Wicked Witch using her blood to find Dorothy, but that piece connects a lot here and also gave me the chance to use a magical artifact that we had seen in the show already. Thought it'd be a fun twist.


	12. Chapter 12

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

She stepped into the quiet room; the only light shining in through the window. Regina ran her hand along the blue striped wallpaper, her fingers moving over the several pin-ups and drawings Henry had put up years ago. Everything was still in its place, untouched, as if he had been in it only yesterday. The only thing that had seemed to disappear was his book. She only questioned it for a moment before her mind wandered elsewhere.

Approaching his desk, she spotted a messy pile of papers and pencils along with other supplies. Henry had loved sketching things. Many of his drawings were pinned up on his dresser mirror, on the walls, or anywhere he could find a place for them. Even Regina had a few stowed away in a special desk drawer in her office. She stared down at an unfinished one, unable to tell what it was supposed to be. She couldn't recall when he had started it, but she assumed it was a very long time ago.

As she brushed her fingers along the lines of the drawing, Regina glanced up and noticed an old picture of the two of them on the shelf. It made her smile softly. She had a hard time remembering when he was that small and she was able to rest her chin on the top of his head. Now he was almost as tall as she. Regina only wished she could have been there those past two years to watch him grow.

Next to the framed photograph sat a very old ratty teddy bear; one of the first stuffed animals she had given to him when he was younger. Regina took it from the shelf carefully so as not to knock down anything else. She stared at the small thing with a smile as she walked over and sat on the bed. Bringing the toy to her nose, she took in the lingering scent, trying to remember those moments she used to have with her son.

There was a tiny hole in the seams underneath the bear's arm. It reminded her how often Henry used to drag the thing around the house; she was surprised that the arm hadn't torn off before. He had to bring that bear everywhere they went, whether it was the park, Granny's, her office, or even school from time to time.

As she stared down at the blue quilted blanket set neatly on his bed, Regina clutched the bear a little tighter. She remembered nights when he was younger; she would hear him yelling from down the hall and would rush into the room to find him holding the bear tightly with a scared little expression on his face. It was usually during thunderstorms or on nights when he had had a nightmare. Henry would be cradled in her arms while he too cradled his bear in the same manner. She would always do her best to distract him by asking him about things he and his bear liked; Henry would continue to list thing after thing while she rocked him gently until the storm or the nightmare was nothing but a distant memory. Regina would then hold her son until he fell back asleep.

Though she was glad to at least have those little memories of Henry in her head, Regina knew that it was not the same. The memories could only do so much for her in this circumstance. Staring down at the little bear in her hands, the painful revelation that her son was in Storybrooke and didn't remember her flooded back instantly.

She could feel the tears falling to her cheeks as she stepped out of his room, still clutching the stuffed animal to her chest. Walking down the hallway, about to go downstairs, Regina suddenly stopped. Beside her was a closed white door. She turned and stared at it, her fingers caressing the ratty fur of the teddy bear in her arms. She was nervous; scared to open it and go inside. The way she stared at the doorknob, it looked as if she feared being sucked into another world if she opened it.

With a deep sigh, Regina went into the empty room. She looked around at the white walls and the carpeted floor. Light shined through the window as it reflected beautifully throughout the pure and empty space. For years and years, she never knew what to do with it. It had always remained closed.

Glancing down at the old bear once more, Regina smiled another memory returning to her. Henry was four years old and more curious than ever. He had stumbled upon this room while making up an adventure in his head and acting it out throughout the house. She remembered him asking about it and her telling him that she didn't know what to do with it. That was what started his phase of wanting a little sibling.

Placing a hand to her bulging abdomen, Regina let out another sorrowful sigh. The irony of the entire situation was far from pleasant to think about. For years, Henry had bugged Regina for a little brother or sister. Regina was not ready to tell him that he had been adopted, and trying to explain to a four, five, or six-year-old that Mommy couldn't exactly have a baby on her own was not something she wanted to do. For years, she tried to avoid the questions from her son until she finally told him about being adopted. Eventually the questions stopped, as did their relationship. It pained Regina to think that Henry was finally going to get his wish after so many years, but he wouldn't even know about it.

She tried her best to think about what Henry would say if he were there. Looking around the room, she smiled. It was almost as if she could hear his voice speaking to her, telling her exactly what he would say: _"Just let yourself be happy about it, Mom."_

She did want that, to be happy about it. Like Dr. Hopper had once told her to do with Henry, Regina wanted to revel in being a mother again. Though, yes, she wanted her son back and, yes, she wished to stop Zelena and, perhaps, she wanted to find the baby's father, if there was one to find. However, just for the moment, she would forget about all of those things. It wouldn't be long; maybe just for the rest of the day, but she would let herself be happy about this. Looking around the room, Regina grinned, finally figuring out what she could do to fill that empty space.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Eight Months Earlier**

Pacing down the long corridor, she felt every step grow more restless than the last. She couldn't get it out of her head. Hour after hour, she was unable to stop. That kiss; why on Earth did she do it? For the rest of the day, Regina had locked herself in her room, trying to understand what she had done and why. It didn't make sense to her. She hated him, or so she thought.

She watched a bright flash of lightning make the entire hallway flicker. It was followed by a loud crack of thunder and a curious second bang that sounded like one of the bedchamber doors slamming.

After a short silence, Regina continued walking. In addition to her footsteps, though, she could hear another sound, light and quick, as if someone were running after her. As she turned to investigate, the Queen instantly felt a small but powerful force crash into her legs and almost knock her off balance. She placed a hand to the wall to keep her upright and took a slight step back as she felt a set of arms wrap tightly around her waist and a small object hit her lower back.

Regina looked down and noticed very little brown curls. Looking behind her, she noticed a stuffed monkey tightly gripped in the familiar child's right hand. "Roland," Regina said, placing a hand to boy's head; however, he didn't move a muscle, his face buried in the skirt of her dress. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Following another flare of lightning was a second, even louder blast of thunder. Regina suddenly felt the way the young child shivered and gripped to her even tighter than before. Finally, she bent down; gently pushing Roland back a few step so as to look at him face-to-face. She noticed how he held the gray monkey against his chest, burying his nose into the soft fur for comfort.

"Roland," she asked, "you're not scared of the thunderstorm, are you?" She watched the boy meekly shake his head; however, as another clap of thunder sounded, he quickly began to nod before crashing into Regina, wrapping his arms around her neck and burying his face in her long hair. "Alright," she whispered, trying to comfort the shaking boy. "It's alright."

Looking around the corridor, all of the doors seemed the same. It was possible that the boy couldn't tell which room his father was in and, because she was the only one wandering outside of the rooms, he chose to go to her. Regina slowly lifted Roland in her arms. As she did, the boy dropped the stuffed animal; however, Regina was quick to bend down and pick it up without letting the boy fall. She held the monkey's arm in her hand while Roland seemed too frightened to take it back.

They returned to the boy's room; the only one in the corridor with the bedchamber doors slightly opened. The slam must have been when Roland swung the door open and ran out without closing it. As she stepped inside, Regina noticed how large the room was. It seemed far to big for a little boy Roland's age; she could understand why he had become so scared being alone in there.

Regina watched as the lightning appeared through the window, creating a bright but uncomforting flash throughout the room. She placed the stuffed monkey onto the large double bed and stepped over to shut the curtains. The room grew incredibly dark; however, Regina was quick the make a candle materialize in her free hand so as to see as she walked back to the bed. She sat down, placing the candle on the bedside table and adjusting Roland on her lap.

Glancing over her left shoulder, Regina commented softly, "This is a very big bed for a little boy." But the child didn't move. His arms remained tightly around the queen's neck while his face was still buried in her hair. He refused to let go of her.

Regina began to think about the things she used to do with Henry during moments like this. Looking at the stuffed monkey, she leaned over, grabbed it and handed it to the boy. She grinned as he hesitantly took the soft animal in his right arm. Roland, still unsure whether or not he could let go of Regina, kept his left arm holding tightly onto her.

"You like him, don't you?" Regina asked the boy as he proceeded to bury his face in the animal's fluffy fur. The boy only nodded, still a bit shaken up by the claps of thunder roaring outside of the room. "What other animals do you like?" she asked in an attempt to distract the boy from the fearful sounds.

Roland stared at the ground as he spoke quietly, "Bears."

"I like horses," Regina with soft but enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah," Roland agreed.

Regina looked around the dark room; the candle did very little to illuminate such a large space. She listened as the boy mentioned a few more forest animals and stared over at the candle, an idea formulating in her head. With a little wave of her hand, Regina magically created a nightlight very similar to the one she had gotten for Henry when he was Roland's age. Around the dim candle was a cylindrical glass, underneath that was a small circular motor that ran on it's own, and over the glass was a second cylinder with silhouettes of all of the animals Roland had just mentioned. The cylinder turned slowly, just as Henry's nightlight had too, making it as if the animals moved throughout the large room.

She watched the boy glance up at the wall, watching mesmerized as the animals passed by. It seemed to help him forget all about the storm. Regina watched Roland's little eyes begin to close, him holding his stuffed animal tightly while she cradled him comfortably in her arms. It brought back the precious memories of her own son.

Regina continued to sit there with Roland long after he had dozed back to sleep. She just liked this feeling again, of cradling a child in her arms, comforting him and caring for him. She smiled, resting her cheek atop the boy's head and pushing little pieces of his hair from his face. As she was about to close her eyes, the door to Roland's bedroom opened, letting a beam of light shine in and reflect onto the floor.

"Roland, are you alr-?" Robin looked in and suddenly stopped mid-question as he came on the sight. There, in plain view, was the Queen, sitting upon the bed with Roland nestled comfortably and sound asleep in her arms. He gave the nightlight a quick glance before returning to the woman sitting there. Her eyes gazed up at him and, together, the man and woman shared a gentle smile.

0-0-0

"Thank you," Robin whispered as he and Regina returned to the corridor. He shut the door quietly before looking back up at her and receiving a sincere nod of the head. But after a short and somewhat awkward stare between the couple, Regina simply turned and began to make her way back to her bedchamber. "Regina," Robin beckoned while following her, "could we talk?"

"It's late," she made and excuse so as to avoid any sort of conversation with the man, "and there is nothing I wish to discuss with you."

"What about the kiss?" Robin was quick to blurt out.

The brunette replied with another question, "What about it?"

"I just…" he paused, trying to think of the proper way to say it, "I wish to know where we stand, Regina. I want to know what this is."

Stopping and turning to face him, Regina shook her head with a simple but fake smile on her lips. " _This_ isn't anything," she replied. "It was just a kiss. There's nothing more to it." She continued on through the corridor, wishing he would simply leave it at that.

However, Robin could instantly tell Regina was playing another game with him, avoiding the truth by rejecting him. He followed her and quickly grabbed her wrist before pinning her against the door to his own room. He was firm and forceful, capturing her lips with his, feeling the way she sighed. As he slowly parted from her, meeting her eye-to-eye, he whispered, " _That_ is not nothing."

She stared into his deep blue eyes, unable to hold it in any longer, unable to hide it and unable to avoid it. Regina leaned forward and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her by the waist and lead her into the room. They closed the door behind them, and Robin was quick to push Regina against it once more, capturing her lips fervently in a whirl of passion.

The thief pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscled bare chest. The couple stared at each other again, feeling as if they had been waiting for this moment forever. He kissed her again, caressing her cheek with his right hand. But as Regina placed her hand over his, glancing down, her smile faded. Robin watched as the Queen's expression changed instantly to one of fear. He wasn't sure what she saw or what she realized, but it seemed to terrify her. He stared at her confused; she looked back anxiously before turning the knob of the door and running out.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

It had been years since Regina was down in the basement. There were things in boxes and bins that she couldn't even recall when she had put there. Looking around for a while, she finally noticed the large pieces of white furniture in the corner of the room alongside boxes of old clothes, toys and countless baby things she had used with Henry.

The crib and changing table were still perfectly intact and sturdy, though the dust was another issue to be dealt with. Brushing her fingers along the edge of the furniture, she looked at the insane amount of dust pouring off of it. After a thorough cleaning, though, Regina assumed that these would do nicely for what she had planned.

Beside the crib was her old rocking chair, matching the other sets of furniture with a theme of white. Regina remembered those restless nights rocking Henry as he hollered and cried out. Those had to be the most exhausting nights of her life, but she always remembered how rewarding they were once he fell asleep. Being able to look at her son as he slept; that was what made it all worth it.

After dusting it off a little, Regina slowly sat in the chair to open up a few of the old boxes beside it. The first was filled with toys: rattles, teething rings, and little stuffed animals of all sorts. Looking through it, some of the things were far too old to be used again, but the memories they held for Regina were far too precious to throw away.

Regina wanted to use what she could for her daughter's nursery, not as a way to seem cheap, but as a way to reminisce on the off chance that Henry wouldn't get to be around while his sister grew. It wasn't something Regina wanted to think about, Henry never remembering again, but it was a small possibility. Regardless of that fact, she wanted her daughter to grow up knowing about him and loving him even if he couldn't be there. This was the only way she could think to do that.

Several other boxes held things like Henry's baby nightlight, books that he learned to read with, and even stowed away baby clothes and onesies. Going through these things, remembering moments, made her smile. It was a step-by-step process accepting this and being happy about it. There were going to be times when she was unsure and afraid, just as she had been with Henry. But, as Regina felt her baby moving within her, she thought. They would be okay; they could get through it.

Moving back and forth in the rocking chair, her hands folded comfortably over her bulging abdomen, Regina glanced over at a small table across the way. On it were Henry's fairytale book and an unfamiliar looking jewelry box. As she walked over to it, the objects became clearer. Regina brushed her hand over Henry's book, questioning how it could have possibly ended up there of all places. She thought it had simply disappeared when the curse hit. Next to it laid a small, elegant-looking box. The edges were lined with what looked to be gold roses and thorn vines. It was beautiful, almost enchanting, but she couldn't recall where the thing had come from.

Regina opened the box to reveal a number of pieces inside of it. It had soft, red velvet lining within it and six separate compartments for different types of jewelry. What caught her eye, though, was a set of rings in the left hand corner. They were clearly an engagement and wedding ring. She had no clue what they were doing stowed away in a box in her basement; Daniel's ring was long gone and she had thrown away Leopold's after his death. Curious, Regina picked up the golden wedding band and studied it. Engraved within it were the words: _I shall love you always._ But as she rotated the ring, she noticed that there was another etching opposite the loving phrase: _Soulmates._

She felt her stomach drop, several thoughts coming to mind. Giving the ring another look, she then hesitantly brought it to the tip of her ring finger. She slid the wedding band on slowly, anxious as to what would happen and what it meant for her. Then suddenly, it happened: a perfect fit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The rating of this chapter has been raised to T+ for some sensual/sexual content

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Mary Margaret stood in the kitchen, bouncing her son on her hip and holding the curious-looking wedding band in her free hand. "So," she commented, "you're married."

"Apparently so," Regina replied with a sigh.

"And you just… found them? Lying in a jewelry box in your basement?" She asked with some concern. The other woman nodded with a raised brow. "That's a bit strange."

"Stranger things have happened, Mary Margaret," Regina responded.

"True." The young brunette stared at the ring intensely. "Did it trigger anything? Memories?"

Regina shook her head and gave a second sigh, "Nothing from the last two years…" Her tone of voice seemed to give off the air that it may have triggered some other memories for her. Her tone matched her expression; somewhat anxious, yet longing for answers.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

The brunette sitting down on the other side of the counter responded, "Look at the inscription."

" _I shall love you always,_ " she read. "Seems like a pretty sweet sentiment, but-"

"The other one," Regina interrupted.

" _Soulmates._ " She still seemed confused as she looked back to Regina. As the pregnant woman held out her hand, Mary Margaret returned the ring.

The gold still shone like new; like she hadn't had the ring for very long. The metal felt smooth as she brushed her thumb over it and over the etching inside. Staring at the nine-letter word, almost studying it, she began to explain, "A long time ago, when I was still married to your father, I met Tinkerbell. I hadn't gotten over Daniel's death, you and your father were always away, and I was alone in the castle. She…" Regina paused, trying to make sense of it as she spoke. "She told me that it was possible, that I could find love again." Mary Margaret smiled as Regina continued to reveal the story about the pixie dust, the tavern and the man with the lion tattoo. She sympathized as the woman explained her fear of going in to meet him and how she believed she had missed her chance.

"But you didn't," Mary Margaret replied with a wide grin. "You found him and this proves it, Regina. Now we can find him again."

She seemed so excited, so thrilled and hopeful about this. However, Regina was quick to question it. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"The tattoo!" she answered enthusiastically.

"What do you expect me to do? Go around town asking every man I see if I can look at his right wrist for a lion tattoo?" Regina could never really see the logic in Mary Margaret's plans. She supposed the woman never really thought them through to the full extent.

"What about a lion tattoo?" David met the two women as he stepped into the kitchen to give his wife and son kisses.

After receiving a peck on the lips, Mary Margaret replied, "We are looking for man who has one on his right wrist."

Regina looked to Mary Margaret in disbelief. The woman had no place in assuming that she wanted to find this man right this second though she couldn't deny that discovering those rings did make her think. She was just as curious to know who he was, but it didn't mean she wished to be pushed.

Before the brunette could refute Mary Margaret's statement, David responded, "Robin has one." Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. No sound came from her lips as she listened to the man continue, "It looks like a lion on a shield. Right? I saw it on his wrist when we were out patrolling the woods."

"Yes!" Mary Margaret replied ecstatically. She turned to Regina with a wide smile. "It's him, Regina! It has to be! I told you that there was a reason why you felt so weird around him and why you kept running into each other! This is why!"

Regina, still in a state of awe, shook her head. "You don't know that. You're just making assumptions without any given proof."

"Then find it," Mary Margaret said as if it was the simplest thing. "Just ask Robin."

"It's not that easy," the brunette replied, fiddling with the ring in her hands. "We didn't… exactly end on good terms yesterday."

"I think he'd understand that you were confused. Regina, don't you want to know if he's the one?"

Regina stared back down at the golden wedding band and thought to herself. _Robin._ She wondered for a short while and, as she placed the ring to the tip of her ring finger, hesitant to slide it on, she realized that she almost _wanted_ it to be him. He was kind and caring and so loyal to her. His touch was gentle. When they spoke, it seemed as if they just understood each other instantly. It did feel as if they knew one another, yet they hadn't met until a little over a week ago. One week and a few days was all it was, but she knew in her heart, she could feel that something _was_ there between them; she just wasn't sure what.

Bringing the ring to rest comfortably on her finger, she began to wonder if she'd be willing to commit to anyone else when she felt so strongly about him. Her eyes locked on the band around her finger as she smiled, thinking of him. Finally, she answered Mary Margaret, "I do."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and One Month Earlier**

She was glowing, a radiant beauty in pure white. Her dress was simple; no large and elegant jewels or beads, just a fair and bright fabric that hugged her body as it fell all the way to the floor. It was strapless with a somewhat low dip in the back; the complete opposite of the dress she had worn for her marriage to Leopold. That dress had been more her mother than herself; _this_ was Regina.

Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun, several curled strands resting comfortably on her cheeks. Her eyes were done up beautifully and her lips painted a dark red.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and the way she smiled not only mesmerized him but the whole kingdom in attendance. No one had ever seen the Queen genuinely smile until that point. Some found it strange, some even thought it a little uncomfortable, but many were beginning to understand that this was who Regina truly was; not the evil that she had been in the past.

Of all people, though, the one person who was truly ecstatic to see Regina like this was Snow. After so many years, Snow, though trying to have hope that Regina could change, even began to doubt it was possible. But seeing her in this moment, watching her smile brightly, allowed her to finally see that woman again. The woman who saved her all of those years ago, Snow's friend, had returned and she loved that Regina could be that happier person once more.

As the couple kissed, the palace ballroom echoed with applause. Regina caressed her hand upon Robin's cheek and smiled, signifying her great love for him. Snow and David, each handed a small chalice to the woman and man, as it was a custom to do.

Robin looked to Regina with an adoring grin and began his short toast. "To a new start," his voice echoed among the guests, "and second chances." He watched the way his new wife smiled, her dark eyes shimmering from the lights in the room. "To friends, new and old."

Regina turned her head and glanced back at Snow who was cradling her newborn son in her arms. They shared a smile.

"To family," Robin added, returning Regina's attention back to him. As she looked into his eyes and he into hers, he added a bit softer, "And to my soulmate, Regina." At that, the couple intertwined their right arms as a symbol of their connection and new bond as spouses and took a single sip of the wine within the chalices. The rest of the wedding party and the guests lifted their own in a toast to the couple as the wedding finally came to an end.

"Henry would be so proud of you," Snow said as she approached the bride.

"Thank you," Regina replied with a sincere smile. Shaking her head, she added, "for everything."

"I'm just happy to have a second chance at being a family," she replied, giggling at the way her newborn cooed. She took his little hand with a great smile before glancing back up at the woman standing before her.

"Me too," Regina nodded as she then stepped forward and, for the first time, genuinely hugged Snow. If it hadn't been for her, Regina would never have had the courage to go back to Robin after seeing the tattoo. However, that short discussion they had had after the appearance of Cora's spirit seemed to change everything. Regina was grateful to Snow for that, happy to have a friend again and more than thrilled to be considered a family once more. _This_ was not only a second chance to have love; it was a second chance for all of it: love, friends and family. It was something Regina didn't even know she wanted until now.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"Hey," Emma said as she stepped into the apartment, joining everyone else in the kitchen.

"Hey," Mary Margaret replied. "You and Belle get anything new?"

"Not really. We already know that the only thing that can stop Zelena is Regina's baby," Emma said, gesturing towards Regina who still seemed rather apprehensive about all of that. She continued, "But Belle thinks she knows how we can get Gold out of her control, which could be beneficial to us all in the long run."

"Well, then who is going to watch Henry if you're out doing this?" Regina asked with concern for her son.

"He's thirteen. I think he'd be fine on his own," Emma replied.

"Unless _you_ want to watch him, Regina," Mary Margaret added after her daughter.

Regina looked over to Mary Margaret, her eyes almost speaking as if to silently thank her for that suggestion. She nodded. "I could take him to lunch at Granny's," she looked to Emma for a response. "Lord knows I can't do much else to help you right now."

"Sure," Emma replied. "I'll call him and tell him to meet you in Granny's in a half an hour."

As the blonde stepped to the other side of room to call Henry, Regina grinned. Spending a little time with him could be just what she needed. Also, she wished to give him his book, hoping that something in it might trigger his memories.

"Regina," Mary Margaret's voice brought her back to reality. As she looked over, the young brunette asked, "Would you be willing to take the baby with you as well, so David and I could go with Emma? He wouldn't be any trouble; he's very well behaved."

Regina seemed a bit stunned by the question. Not in a million years could she have ever imagined herself caring for Mary Margaret and David's child. Not in a million years could she ever imagine them trusting her to do so. But they just did. She stared at the couple for a minute, a bit taken back. Her gaze slowly fell upon the baby boy in his mother's arms. Their eyes met; his were a soft hazel-green hue, just like Mary Margaret's.

With a gentle smile, Regina stood up and walked around the counter. As she approached, Mary Margaret noticed how her little boy reached a hand toward the pregnant woman, his expression very curious and unafraid. She took the one-year-old in her arms and rested him on her hip comfortably. The toddler reached up to touch her nose and then her cheek as if to familiarize himself with her. Regina laughed, caressing her fingers through his very thin blond hair.

"I'd love to watch him for you," she finally replied.

Mary Margaret enjoyed seeing the miraculous change in Regina's personality when she was around a child. It was so different from anything she had ever seen in the woman before. Nodding her head, she grinned at the way her little boy seemed to connect with the other woman. "He likes you," she said.

"The feeling is mutual," Regina replied, looking up at the child's mother with a smile.

"I'll get his things for you," David said before exiting the room.

"I never got to see you like this with Henry," Mary Margaret commented. "I know that your little girl will be loved very much, regardless of if you find her father."

Regina looked to the other brunette with sincerity and replied, "Thank you. I appreciate that. Though, truthfully, raising this baby differently would be nice."

"You'll find him, Regina."

As David returned and handed the diaper bag over to her, she nodded. "You can pick him up at my house whenever you're ready."

Mary Margaret replied, "Have fun."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and One Month Earlier**

"Where are we?" Regina asked, looking around as they entered a very small town. Her arms remained tight around her husband's waist as they rode through. Something about this place seemed so familiar to her.

Robin laughed as if he knew something she did not. "You'll see," he replied.

After a short while of making their way through the streets of the little village, Robin brought their horse to a stop. Looking to her left, she noticed it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she glanced down at Robin after he dismounted.

"What-" she stuttered slightly, "What are we doing here?" She stared as he brought his arms to her waist and helped her off of the saddle. He couldn't help but smile at her confusion. "I never…" She looked over to the familiar tavern door and shook her head. "I never told you about the tavern. I mean… I told you about _a_ tavern but… never the specific one. How-"

Placing his hands to her shoulders with another laugh, Robin stopped her, "Your fairy friend told me about this place, the tavern where you first saw me."

Regina remained silent but nodded her head in response. She gently placed her hands to the man's chest and looked into his eyes, still lost as to why they were there rather than the Winter Palace, where they had originally planned to have their honeymoon.

"I wanted our first night together as husband and wife to be special, in the same place where everything started."

Regina shook her head. "But this isn't where we first met. I was too afraid to go inside and-"

"True," he interrupted. "But I thought a night out in the middle of the woods wouldn't be as romantic as a night by a warm fireplace." He watched the lovely brunette chuckle. After tying the horse, he began to lead her inside. "And besides," he said, "this may not be where we first met, but it is where _our story_ first started."

0-0-0

Bearskin rug beneath their bodies, sweet wine, and a burning fire; it all seemed too perfect. He lay beside her, his elbow propping him up a little higher so as to look upon her beautiful face in the light as she laid back. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly while her soft, delicate hand caressed his stubble-covered cheek.

She loved the way he touched her, with gentleness and respect. He never tried to control her or force her to do something she did not wish to do. She could trust him; trust that he wouldn't hurt her. His kisses were light and filled with love. They reminded her of how Daniel used to kiss her, and it had been so very long since she had felt that.

As the couple parted their kiss, Regina cupped her hands over Robin's face, smiling up at him with such adoration. It looked as if she was about to cry. "What is the matter?" he asked with concern.

"I'm just happy," she replied with a soft sigh. Brushing her thumbs back and forth over his skin, she continued, "I never thought I could have this. After Daniel died, I lost hope. But then you came along… and you changed my whole world." She felt herself getting lost in his eyes as she spoke. "You allowed me to trust someone again."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips once more. He then whispered, "And that shall never change, Regina."

"You promise?"

Brushing a small strand of hair from her face, he replied, "I give you my word. You can always trust me." With that, Regina's lips stretched into a loving grin before she pulled him toward her. Their lips connected passionately as he rolled on top of her, his arms holding himself up on each side of her. As she let out a sigh, he opened his eyes and stared down. Her dark eyes glistened from the light; her long dark hair sprawled out on the bearskin rug. He leaned in and pecked her lips once more, tasting the sweetness of the wine on them, before kneeling up and discarding his shirt.

She followed his movement, sitting up with him. She began to explore his heated skin with her delicate hands. She kissed his abdomen; he could feel the slight flicks of her tongue creating warmth throughout his body. His fingers combed through her long, luscious hair until he reached her back, undoing the intricate lacing on her dress. As he began to slide it off of her shoulders, Robin bent down and took her lips with his in a deep kiss.

They returned to their original positions, his body gently lying atop hers. They were both relaxed, no tenseness between either of them, only trust. He began to trail sweet pecks down her jawline and her neck, listening to her sigh. Regina's hand weaved through his hair as the other tightly gripped into the fur rug beneath her as heat and passion overcame the both of them.

She could feel her heart racing, beating rapidly within her chest as he held her close. Her hand slid down his jawline and onto his chest, her fingers weaving into the dark hairs upon it. His matched her every heartbeat, as if they were one.

Regina's head fell to her left, the softness of the fur touching her cheek. She opened her eyes. She stared at his right arm, right beside her head, the lion tattoo clearly in front of her. She brought her left hand to his wrist, brushed her thumb over the dark ink. He was the one, her soulmate.

As she turned her head back, blue eyes connected with brown and she instantly captured him in a kiss. Parting, she whispered softly, "I love you."

Robin rested his forehead on hers and replied, "And I love you."

The fire continued to burn as they remained in each other's arms. No monsters, no witches, and no problems; just the two of them, and the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to see a little Regal Believer bonding, the return of Outlawqueen scenes in Storybrooke and, who knows, maybe some surprises along the way!


	14. Chapter 14

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

She sat across from him, watching intensely while his eyes seemed glued to his little video game. He had always liked them, but she never remembered him being this engrossed. That new personality and the two years with Emma really changed Henry more than Regina had expected it to.

Looking at the thirteen-year-old, she seemed a bit nervous. "Henry," she said, hoping that he'd at least look up from the electronic device in his hands. He did, a very curious expression on his face. With a smile, she continued, "Your mom," it was still a bit painful to say it, "told me that you really enjoy reading." Taking a moment to dig through her large bag, she then pulled out his book. "I found this in the library yesterday and thought you might like it," she said, holding it up for him so that he could see the golden lettering.

As she slid the book to his side of the table, Henry seemed pretty uninterested. "Yeah. Sometimes. But," he gave the book another glance, "I've never really been into fairytales. Thanks, though."

Regina continued trying to convince him, "Well, these aren't just ordinary fairytales." She had a feeling that the book had appeared in her basement for a reason; it had to be the answer as to how to get Henry's memories back, if only he'd just look at it. "And," she said as she reached over to take the baby out of his high chair, "how do you know that you're not interested in something until you try it?" She set the curious baby boy beside her in the booth, her hand remaining cautiously on his back as he stood up and looked around.

"It's just that fairytales are for kids," he made another excuse.

Regina smirked as the baby bent down to his knees, placing his hands to her stomach and patting it lightly. She replied to the stubborn boy sitting across the way, "Why be in such a rush to grow up?" She caressed the toddler's soft head as he tried speaking a few slurred words. "Being a kid can be some of the greatest moments of your life. You're still innocent; you have a beautiful and creative imagination," she looked to the teenager and smiled, "and you truly believe that anything is possible."

Henry wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. He stared at the book, a bit more curious than before, but still hesitant to open it and take a look. Before he could respond in any way, a man and young boy met him and Regina.

"Hey," was all the man said as he stared down at the pregnant woman and small child beside her.

Regina glanced up with a meek sort of smile on her lips. "Hello." This was incredibly awkward. She wasn't sure what to say or what to do; it was almost like she was frozen in her place. "Oh," she realized, looking over at the teenager at the table, "Henry, this is Robin and his son Roland."

"Hi."

"It's nice to meet you, Henry," Robin greeted kindly. He looked to the infant who was curiously playing with the placemat. "And who is this?"

The brunette grinned. "This is Mary Margaret and David's son. I am just watching him for the rest of the day while they are out with Emma, working on the case."

"What's his name?" Robin asked curiously and watched as Regina's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh," she hesitated. "O- Ol- Oliver," she replied with the first name that came to her head. Though, she was somewhat embarrassed by how much she had stuttered.

"Cute," he laughed. "I- I was wondering how you were feeling; you know, after yesterday and all of that?" He was cautious with how he worded it, trying to show his concern for her but also trying not to push her again.

"Better," she answered with a nod and smile. "Thank you."

The brunette gave him a look silently. Robin could see by her expression that she was sorry for the way she acted. He replied in turn with an understanding nod of the head. She appreciated that.

As the baby started to squirm around restlessly and uncomfortably, Regina looked up to Robin. "I should probably go change him."

"Sure," Robin replied with a grin as the woman struggled trying to both hold the wiggly boy and slide out of the booth. "Here," he offered, taking the child into his arms and holding his free hand out to help her stand.

"Thank you," she replied as he pulled her up and then handed the boy back to her. She smiled at him, the expression lingering longer than she expected. When she finally snapped out of it, she asked, "Would you mind watching Henry just for a moment?"

"Of course," he replied with a returned grin before she walked away.

Robin glanced down and noticed how Roland was curiously staring back and forth from the book on the table to Henry. Only the boy's eyes and nose reached above the table.

Roland continued to stare a bit longer, until he finally asked, "What's that?" He brought his arm as far over the table as he could and pointed at the large brown fairytale book.

"Just a book," Henry replied.

"Can I see?" The teenager shrugged his shoulders as if to state that he didn't really care and then watched as the younger boy began to climb into the booth with him. Roland knelt up and pulled the book closer to them. Pointing the cover, he looked to Henry and asked, "What's that say?"

He read it, "Once upon a time."

Roland smiled as he opened up the cover. Staring at the first page, he pointed to a picture and then to the large wording on the other side. "I can't read," he said.

"Well, do you want me to read it for you?" the teen asked. The younger boy nodded softly and then stared down at the book as Henry began the story.

0-0-0

When Regina returned from the bathroom, Robin was at the counter while Henry and Roland were at the table reading through the fairytale book. She approached the man with a smile and then glanced over to the boys.

"Remind me to thank Roland for actually getting Henry to read that book."

Robin laughed. "I know from experience that it is not easy to say no to that boy."

The brunette nodded. "I had the same issue with Henry at that age."

"And soon you'll see what it's like with a little girl," Robin said, gesturing toward her.

With a soft chuckle, Regina replied, "If she is anything like me, she will be incredibly difficult and stubborn when she gets to that age."

"Well, if she's anything like you, then she'll be just as lovely too," Robin commented with a gentle gaze.

Regina grinned softly. She felt as if she were just falling in love with him right then and there. Granted that was impossible, knowing the man for as long as she did. However, she was still curious. As they continued to speak and stare at one another, her eyes occasionally drifted to his right arm. She just wanted to know if it was him, if the tattoo that David had described was the one she had seen all of those years ago, if Robin was the man who gave her that wedding ring, and if he was the father of her child. She wasn't sure how to do it either. Should she trick him in just rolling his sleeves up then take a look, or should she just ask him straight out?

Robin could see the look of confusion and contemplation in her eyes. "Regina?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She looked back up at him and remembered where she was. "Oh, no. I'm fine. I was just thinking about how I was going to bring the boys back to my house until their parents came to pick them up." She stared over at Henry and Roland. "I was wondering, considering how well those two seem to be getting along, if you and Roland would maybe care to join us?" She really wished for him to say yes, hoping that maybe they could talk more in private.

Robin began to smile as he nodded his head and replied, "We would love to."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Seven Months Earlier**

She moved swiftly down the corridor, Snow's words repeating over and over in her head. _Your heart will find its way to happiness._ She felt herself walking faster and faster, growing more confident with each step she took. _Don't let anything hold you back._

And she wouldn't this time. Snow was right in saying that they had spent their last day being haunted by the past. Regina was done being afraid; she was through with running away. She had spent months fleeing because she feared the feelings that she might have held inside of her. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life like that.

She could feel the nerves creeping up within her as she turned the corner, drawing closer and closer to his room. For months she had been avoiding him; afraid of how she felt about him, and then afraid of the truth when she had seen the lion tattoo. But what was the point of being afraid of everything? She had gone down that path years ago and where had it lead her?

Finally, she came to a stop, standing directly in front of the door. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, her hands shaking and palms sweating. With a deep breath, she pulled herself together and knocked on the bedchamber door. Moments passed until he finally opened it, shocked to see her standing there.

"Regina?" His voice was groggy. "What is it?"

She was silent for the first few seconds, just staring at him and allowing her own fear to slip away. Then, with a shake of the head, she let out a deep sigh and replied, "I'm tired of running from you."

With that, Regina then stepped forward, planting the most passionate kiss upon his lips. Robin instantly awoke from his tired state. He placed his hands to her cheeks and slowly parted their lips. He needed to know that this was real, that he wasn't just dreaming. He stared into her dark eyes and noticed the honesty lying within them. She was finally ready to let him in, to stop running.

Robin smiled at her and she grinned with him. He kissed her back, pulling her in by the waist with his right hand while the left remained resting on her cheek. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in so as to lead him back into the room. Finally, she wasn't afraid anymore.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"Hey," Robin greeted as he joined Regina in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said softly so as not to wake the sleeping baby boy in her arms. As her hand rubbed the infant's back soothingly, she smiled. "How are the boys?" she asked.

"Still having a grand old time together," he laughed. Robin watch the way the baby moved around in her arms, turning his head and nestling his face comfortably in the crevice of her neck as she rocked him from side to side. He grinned. "He seems incredibly comfortable."

Regina let out a soft chuckle. Raising her brow, she replied, "A few years ago, I would have rued the day I became Snow White and Prince Charming's personal babysitter. But I can't deny that I've quickly fallen for this little guy." She smiled as she placed her hand on the sleeping boy's head, caressing her thumb back and forth comfortingly.

Robin couldn't help but grin at the affection Regina was giving to the child. She was an incredibly loving person; it was one of the things that he really liked about her. Watching as she slowly leaned over, placing the sleeping boy into Henry's old playpen, Robin said, "Oliver is a very sweet name. Do you know how they came up with it?"

As Regina stood back up she laughed. Shaking her head, she replied, "His name isn't Oliver. I just said the first thing that came to mind when you asked. Unfortunately," she said, glancing back at the sleeping babe, "no one remembers it because of the lost years. I just had to make something up for Henry's sake."

"Oh," Robin replied, feeling slightly embarrassed for not realizing it earlier. "That is unfortunate." They stood together in silence for a few moments. It was awkward; neither knew what to say. Finally, Robin decided to break the silence with small talk, "Speaking of names… Have you thought of any?"

Regina found herself a bit stunned by the question, which brought up a lot more thoughts. She stared down, placing a hand to her swollen stomach. She had never even thought about names; so many other things had been on her mind. "No," she replied honestly. Looking back up at him, she admitted, "I… I didn't think it'd be fair to decide without the father."

As she said that, the way she looked at him changed. Was this the right time to ask him about the tattoo, to admit that she might think that he was the one? She kept looking back and forth from his covered wrist to his face like she had been doing at Granny's earlier. She wanted to know, but at the same time she feared what would happen if it wasn't him.

"Have you… found anything?" Robin asked hesitantly, unsure if he really wished to know. It was clear that he still had feelings for her. His efforts to suppress them where not working as well as he wished. He watched as Regina nodded before digging through her purse to retrieve a golden wedding band. Robin wasn't entirely sure what to say. Truthfully, he couldn't be happy for her about this revelation because, in his heart, he still hoped that they could have a chance. Now, it was impossible.

"I found this lying in a jewelry box in my basement yesterday." Regina shook her head, staring back at the inscription on the inside of the ring.

"You know who he is?" Robin asked, noticing the look Regina had.

Shaking her head again, she replied, "Not exactly. It's… it's a complicated story." She let out a sigh, almost frustrated with herself for making this so much harder than it had to be.

Robin gave her a sincere look. "Try me," he said, knowing that it would comfort her to reveal it to someone.

She looked up at him. The calmness in his gaze put her at ease. She glanced back down at the band, trying to prepare herself for this. "See this?" she asked, holding the ring up for him and showing him the word _"soul mates"_ clearly.

She didn't notice how Robin's expression changed slightly, the single word practically breaking his heart.

Regina continued, "When I was younger, I was visited by a fairy who, during one of the darkest moments in my life, told me that she could help me find my soulmate." Regina looked to Robin and saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes while she held anxiousness in her own, but she had to continue and do this. "She… brought me to this tavern… to a man who she said I was _destined_ to be with." Shaking her head, she could feel a pang of guilt rising up within her. "But I was too scared to approach him. I… never saw his face, but… I did see his tattoo."

He stared at her curiously, questioning what she was trying to get at. She glanced down at his wrist, as if she knew about his own tattoo. He hadn't seen it before, but as he looked into her eyes once more, he began to understand why she telling him this story.

Regina let out a sigh, and finally mustered up enough courage to say it. "David told me about the tattoo on your wrist. I-"

Robin stopped her, "You- You think it's me?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shake of head.

Their eyes remained locked on each other, different thoughts going through their minds. Maybe they did have a chance, Robin wondered. It might have been a one-in-a-million shot, but it was something. Slowly, he held out his right arm. His eyes never left her though. He knew in this moment that there was a large chance that it wasn't him and that he was getting his hopes up only to have them crushed. But he also knew that she wished to know. And if it helped her, then the fact that it might hurt him didn't matter. He watched Regina gently take his hand with her left, the right very hesitantly reaching to pull back the sleeve. He could feel his heart racing, unaware that hers was beating in time with it.

Regina began to slide the fabric up his arm, the dark ink on his skin becoming visible. Robin listened to her let out a sigh as her hand brushed over his wrist. As he noticed the instant tears fall to her cheeks, he felt his stomach drop. For a short moment he believed it was over; it wasn't him. But suddenly, her lips stretched; she was smiling as she brought her gaze back to him. He looked back at her, his hope returning quickly.

Letting out a cheerful yet soft laugh, Regina spoke, "It's you." She brushed her thumb over the familiar lion tattoo and gripped his hand tightly as she stared up into his glorious blue eyes. "You were right in front of me this entire time."

Robin stared into her dark eyes and her beautiful bright smile. She was happy about this; she had wanted this as much as he did. With his free hand, he hesitantly reached toward her face. For days he had longed to caress it, to touch her, and to show her how he cared for her. Finally, he could. He cupped her cheek in his hand, feeling the softness and warmth of her skin. She leaned into it, placing her hand above his.

Finally, Robin, unable to hold it in any longer, leaned forward so as to capture her in a kiss. The very second he did, the couple felt a powerful burst. Memories started flowing back into their heads. They parted quickly, each gasping before looking back at the other.

Regina stared into Robin's eyes and smiled, placing her hands to his cheeks. She could feel the tears falling even harder as everything was finally coming back. Brushing her thumbs over his stubble-covered chin, she whispered, "Hi."

Gently placing his forehead to hers, Robin replied in a whisper, "Hi."

She let out a tearful chuckle, her smile as wide as it had been the day she married him. "I've missed you."

"I told you I wouldn't go far," he whispered back, wiping the tears from her pink cheeks. As she looked back up at him, he laughed. "I find it amazing how I have managed to fall in love with you all over again," he said, reaching over and picking up the golden band sitting on the kitchen counter. "But I suppose," he began to slide the ring back onto his wife's hand, "that's just how fate wanted it."

"I guess you're right," Regina whispered as she drew closer for a second kiss. But it wasn't much longer until the couple was forced to part again. Regina pulled away quickly letting out a short, breathless moan.

"Regina?" Robin asked frantically as he watched his wife place a hand to her large stomach. He could feel how she gripped hard onto his shoulder, grimacing from pain.

Regina let out another soft cry, trying to breath through what she was suddenly feeling. Looking up to her husband, growing fearful, she whispered between breaths, "The baby."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Warning: This chapter contains thematic elements. The rating has been raised to T+ for this reason.

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

He paced back and forth in the waiting room, anxious to hear what was going on. He did not like being asked to stay out there, but he knew causing a commotion wouldn't have helped. So he listened to the doctor and waited for his return.

Not much time passed before Doctor Whale emerged from the large double doors and approached a rather nervous Robin. He had a smile on his face; the thief took that as a good sign.

"Everything is perfectly fine, just a false alarm," the doctor announced calmly.

Robin shook his head, unsure of what a "false alarm" was. "What does that mean?"

Whale began to explain, "Regina just had a few Braxton Hicks contractions; she's not actually in labor." He noticed the foggy look in the other man's eyes. "Put into simpler terms, she had false contractions that were most likely caused by a moment that put a certain amount of stress on her and the baby."

"May I see her?" Robin asked.

The doctor nodded, "She asked that I come get you before the ultrasound."

Robin simply nodded; this medical talk was just confusing him. All he knew was that he wanted to see his wife. He followed closely behind Whale, through several hallways and corridors, until they reached Regina's room. Robin instantly went to her, still incredibly concerned for her and the baby. He stepped beside the bed, placing his hands to his wife's cheeks and placing a loving kiss to her forehead.

Regina placed her hand comfortingly on his wrist as she laughed at how paranoid he seemed. "I'm alright," she reassured him. "We're fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, staring into her dark eyes, his hands still firmly placed on the sides of her face.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "Now stop your worrying." She placed a gentle hand to his cheek, caressing it slowly before pulling him in to a tender kiss.

As they parted lips, Doctor Whale joined the couple in the room and began moving the ultrasound monitor. "Alright, Regina," he said, "we are just going to do a quick ultrasound, check on the baby and make sure everything is all set before I sign the papers to release you from the hospital."

Robin stared as the doctor began to take out all of these strange looking technologies. He had never seen things like this before considering he had never lived in Storybrooke. All of it was still very new. Truthfully, they only made him grow more apprehensive.

He watched closely as Whale began to squeeze the gel onto Regina's stomach. She looked up at him, noticing the nervousness in his eyes as he continued to stare. Calmly, she reached over and took a hold of her husband's hand, interweaving their fingers and caressing him with her thumb so as to keep him comfortable.

As Whale was about to press the small, strange-looking contraption onto Regina's stomach, Robin asked, "Wait, is that going to hurt her?"

Regina gave his hand a little squeeze and replied with a reassuring smile, "No." She noticed how he turned his head to her, giving another fearful look. "It's just a little pressure; nothing that will hurt either of us."

Robin then looked back to the doctor who was waiting for his permission to start. Once the man nodded his head, Whale placed the machine to the lower half of Regina's abdomen. Robin almost jumped when hearing the sudden odd sounds coming from it. "What's that?" he asked, his eyes wide open.

"That," Whale said, "is the baby's heartbeat. And," he pointed his free hand toward the monitor as he moved the other around the woman's stomach, " _that_ is your baby."

Robin stared up at the black and white screen, a perfect image of an 8-month-old fetus inside of the womb. Both his and Regina's jaws dropped at the sight. "That's her?" he whispered softly. "That's what she looks like in there?" Robin had never seen something so amazing in his life. He watched his child's little heart actually beating, just a little flicker on the screen. He stared in awe as she began to move her little hands towards her face, sucking her thumb. He let out a very soft chuckle as he whispered, "She's perfect."

Listening to Regina let out a quiet laugh as she too watched their girl's movement, he gave her hand a small squeeze so as to grab her attention. She turned her head, a few happy tears visible on her cheeks, and smiled up at him. He placed his free hand on the top of her head, caressing her soft dark hair before leaning forward to kiss her.

When the couple ended their loving moment and looked back to the screen, Whale spoke, "From what I can see of the baby's positioning, I could take a guess that you have about two more weeks before delivery. Though, you can never be completely accurate with these things." After he stood to turn the monitor off, he then looked to Robin and then to Regina. "You're going to have to stay off of your feet and try to remain as relaxed and stress-free as possible for the remainder of your pregnancy. At this stage, it wouldn't be of any danger if she were premature, but we always prefer that the baby be brought to full term, if possible."

"You know who you are talking to, right?" Robin commented to Whale with a raised brow and a smirk, knowing his wife was most certainly not the type to stay off of her feet or relax. He watched the doctor just grin and nod before exiting the room.

Regina glanced at her husband. "You know that is never going to happen."

"Regina, we could at least try-" He was quickly cut off.

"With Zelena and her threats? Do you really think I'd be willing, let alone capable, of letting my guard down like that?" She shook her head, confident that her sister would surely strike during a moment of weakness.

"Well, love, you're not alone in this. You have me and the rest of your family," Robin replied, tucking a bit of Regina's hair behind her ear.

As she placed a hand to her bulging abdomen, she let out a nervous sigh, "She always gets what she wants, one way or another. There is no _stopping_ her."

"That is only the case if we stop fighting. I know you, Regina. You're not afraid of anything in this world." His hand lingered on her warm cheek, trying to provide her with comfort and affection.

Regina shook her head slightly. "I'm afraid of plenty. I just don't admit it."

He stared into her dark eyes and smirked. "And you never let your fear stop you either." He leaned forward and captured her lips tenderly. As they parted, he whispered, "Because you have a strong heart," and then kissed her once more.

"Aww," a sudden third party interrupted, "how sweet." The couple quickly looked toward the door. There, standing with a wicked smirk on her lips, was Zelena. " _Soulmates_ , reunited by true love's kiss. It's really very, very touching." The witch stepped farther into the room, provoking Robin to protect his wife and unborn child by going after her. But with the flick of her wrist, Zelena froze the man where he stood. She laughed at the expression on his face and commented to Regina, "Oh, he's so adorable when he's angry." Waving her hand a second time, she watched as the man simply fell to the floor unconscious. "Bye, bye now," she laughed playfully.

Regina watched the redheaded woman come closer, that playful and devious grin never leaving her lips. "You are not getting this baby," she said.

"I do believe I am," Zelena replied, taking only a second to freeze Regina's body where she lay. Stepping to the side of the hospital bed, she asked, "Do you have any idea how utterly boring it is waiting for you to go into labor? It's really just tedious and, well… I have no patience for it." She watched her sister in an attempt to get out of her magical bonds. Tightening her grip, she shook her head. "Now, now, Regina, it'll only hurt more if you struggle." With that, the witch plunged her hand into her sister's chest and ripped out her fast-beating heart.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - Two Months Earlier**

Robin stepped into the courtyard, the familiar smell of apples wafting through the air. He knew that she was out there; she was almost every day since that night. He walked along the short path towards her little tree and, as he predicted, there she stood.

For weeks, Regina had been going to the courtyard alone to pick apples or to just sit by her tree, anything to avoid everyone else at the moment. It worried him. This method that she was using to try to forget that dream only seemed to make her drift further away.

He continued to watch her picking the apples one by one. A small woven basket hung on her arm. She seemed somewhat serene in the moment; he almost didn't want to disturb her. However, he also knew what she was doing wasn't healthy for her, and he remembered the consequences they'd both face if he allowed it to continue and allowed her to just hold it in.

"Hey," he greeted in a calm and soft tone so as not to startle her when approaching from behind. He very slowly slid his hands onto her waist and her bulging belly. Bowing his head, he kissed her shoulder. Though she acted as if she didn't even notice his presence. "How are you feeling?" he asked, hoping that, maybe this time, he would get an answer from her.

Regina reached up and picked another ripe red apple. Feeling her husband press up against her back, trying to comfortingly soothe her woes, she brought the apple to her chest and turned her head to answer him. "I don't wish to talk about it," was all she said before setting the fruit into the basket on her arm. Her voice was cold and emotionless, like she was trying so hard to keep it all inside and push him away.

Robin stepped around her, trying to look her in the face, though she did her best to evade any eye contact with him. His expression was filled with concern and even a bit of irritation towards her and her avoidance. As she reached up to pick another apple, he grabbed her wrist gently so as to stop her and finally get her attention. She looked to him with anger in her dark eyes, but he ignored that fact and stepped closer to her.

"You have been avoiding telling me or anyone about what happened that night. Regina, it's been weeks, and you must talk about it at some point," his voice was stern. He had had enough of these emotional games with her. She needed to talk to him whether she liked it or not.

Pulling her hand away from him, she shook her head and replied, "I don't want to think about or remember any part of that."

"I know you," Robin replied, his expression softening when hearing her response, "and I know that it is probably the only thing that has been on your mind since it happened." He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest, signifying that he was right but she refused to admit it out loud. "Why won't you just talk about it with me?"

Finally, Regina met with her husband's deep blue eyes. A few tears began welling in them as she answered with a shaky voice, "Because it terrified me." Her face grew flushed pink as she tried her hardest not to break down right then and there. Her voice began to crack as she started to speak again, her tone emitting both fear and some anger. "I could feel _everything_ … like it was real. I _felt_ her breath as she whispered into my ear, as she commanded me to _cut my child_ out of my body." She could feel herself losing her strength, tears finally falling hard, fear clear in her eyes and frustration in her voice. "I could feel the blood trickling down my fingers; every bit of pain was there. I could hear my heart," she cried, bringing her hand up to her ear, "beating incessantly through _all_ of it.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to go through that without being able to scream or to control yourself? I felt so weak and vulnerable and it _terrified_ me to no end. It has replayed in my mind over and over again ever since that night and I can't make it stop." She shook her head frantically, placing both hands to her stomach, so afraid for herself and her child. "I am haunted by it every single day… forced to wonder if this might be the day when that nightmare becomes a reality." She looked Robin in the eyes and let out a soft whimper, "And I don't know what to do."

Robin didn't hesitate another moment before pulling his wife into his embrace. He felt her sobbing into his shoulder, gripping hard onto his vest. He said nothing, just held her close to him and allowed her to cry. He knew that this was bound to happen when he had forced her to speak to him, but it didn't mean he enjoyed seeing her like this. It pained him to know how afraid she was and that there wasn't much that he could do to help her. So he just held her for now, hoping it would be enough until they could finally find a way to stop Zelena for good.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

The witch gripped Regina's heart with pride, admiring her victory. Glancing at her sister's face, the fear in her eyes, Zelena grinned. She was enjoying this immensely, and it seemed that it would only get better.

She waltzed toward a silver tray, all types of tools laid out on it. Picking up a beautifully sharp scalpel, Zelena asked, "Regina, do you remember that frightening little nightmare I planted in your brain a while back?" She turned to face the brunette who was still frozen and vulnerable to her power. Approaching the hospital bed, feeling the heart in her hands beat faster, she laughed, "I supposed you might not." Waving the hand that held the scalpel, she commented, "Let me refresh your memory," as Regina's instantly fell into a trance, the dream replaying over in her head.

Zelena loved watching how her sister's face cringed, how her breathing grew erratic, as she placed the scalpel into her right hand. She listened to the pregnant woman moan as if feeling the pain and fear within her. Zelena made it as real as she could, tormenting Regina's mind while making fantasy feel like reality. She waited until Regina's eyes shot open, a few visible tears escaping, for she had a feeling of what was to come next when noticing the sharp tool in her hand.

"Dreams really do come true. Don't they, Regina?" Zelena said playfully into her sister's ear. She stood tall, basking in Regina's vulnerability and weakness. She stared into her eyes filled with panic. "Now, I'd really love to meet my sweet little niece," she said, caressing the pregnant woman's stomach.

"Zelena, don't do this," Regina suddenly found herself begging the witch to stop. "You don't have to do this."

Regina had never fallen to the state of begging in her life. She was sure that she had never been this afraid before either. But as she held the scalpel firmly in her hand, she knew that she had no control, she couldn't fight, could help or save herself. All she could do was beg not for her life, but for her child's; for that little girl she had seen on the ultrasound monitor only moments before. She knew that she would never have begged for her own life; she was too strong for that. But for her children, her only weaknesses, she would do anything, and Zelena knew that.

The witch gave Regina a look, as if pitying her. "You're so very right, Regina," she replied, "I don't have to do this." She noticed the little glimpse of hope in the brunette and then grinned as she crushed it instantly. "I _want_ to do this." Bringing the other woman's heart to her lips, she finally commanded, "Cut her out, Regina."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did read several reviews on my Fanfic.net page that reminded me of Regina's charm on her heart so no one could control it; however, I did change that in my story. Here she did not do that and you shall see why momentarily. Enjoy reading!

**The Enchanted Forest - Two Months Earlier**

They sat comfortably in bed, his back pressed up against the backboard while hers pressed against his chest. Her head remained nestled beneath his chin, eyes closed in a quiet meditation, as his hands softly caressed the bump in her belly. It was silent; even their breaths made no sound.

Regina's hands slowly slid over her husband's, following every movement he made and interweaving her fingers between his. He never spoke a word, only held her close to him; just being in his embrace put her at ease. As she felt his lips press against her head tenderly, she knew that he understood that.

It had been hours since she had told him everything about the dream. Bits of her anxiety had faded, the tears eventually stopped, and she had finally found herself calm again, at least for the moment. She wished this moment could last forever: no witches, no monsters, and no threats on their lives. Unfortunately, she knew that was not possible, so she would simply enjoy it while it lasted.

Robin felt as his wife rested her head comfortably against his shoulder, letting out a warm sigh onto his bare skin. As he set his cheek upon her smooth dark hair, she broke the silence between them. "Thank you," she spoke softly.

In his low and husky voice, he asked, "For what?"

Feeling as he placed a second kiss to her head, Regina closed her eyes once more and let out a quiet, content moan, followed by a grin. His left hand slid over her silk garment, caressing her large abdomen lovingly. Tilting her head back, opening her dark brown eyes, and staring up into his, her smile grew as she answered, "For loving me." Lifting her hand to his cheek, she then gently pulled him into a tender kiss.

His love for her seemed to be all she had in this world and all she really needed too. Robin knew Regina, sometimes even better that she knew herself. She was thankful for that; that he pushed her to speak to him, that he held her close once she did, that he knew that just being present and showing how he loved her was all she needed to be comforted.

He never seemed to grow tired of it. Whenever she had moments thinking of Henry and how she missed him, Robin was there to comfort her. Whenever she was stressed about anything, he was there. Whenever she just needed feel something, he would hold her close and let her know that she was loved. He was always there, and she hoped that he always would be.

Glancing down at her, Robin suddenly noticed a peculiar look in her eyes. With a sigh, he asked, "You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

Shaking her head, Regina replied, "Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it will drive you to the point of madness," the light-haired man replied with great concern for her.

"Zelena has taken this game to a whole new level and we are practically defenseless." Regina said with a strong tone of voice.

"Regina, we are not defenseless. You know that we will figure out a way to stop her," he tried remaining confident and optimistic for her. However, he knew how she was with things like this. It was incredibly hard for her to let go of it.

She stared down at the way he continued to caress her stomach as she replied, "The only way to stop her is with magic. You know that."

"And we agreed that you wouldn't use it while pregnant. Regina, I do know, but-" he found himself instantly cut off.

"We have no other way to defeat her. All we _are_ doing is sitting here and waiting for her to strike. I can't. I can't just do that." She grew faster and faster as she spoke, increasing her anxiety all over again. "I can't let her take my heart again, let her control me."

"Regina," Robin was quick to stop her, "calm down." His voice became quieter as he softly caressed her. Kissing her shoulder, then her jaw and her cheek, he continued to whisper, "Calm down," in a soothing and gentle tone.

"I can't," Regina replied, resting her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "If she takes my heart, she takes everything from me," she spoke in a much lower tone. "I've already been forced to lose Henry; I can't lose the rest of my family too."

"And she won't," Robin replied with confidence. He placed a loving peck to her forehead before speaking again. "Love, Zelena has taken your heart before," he began to inquire. "Why, if she did happen to get it, would it be any different? She couldn't kill you."

Regina tilted her head up, meeting eye to eye with her husband. "But she can control me. She controlled me in my dream," she spoke softly. "It was like she was telling me that when she got a hold of my heart again she would use it against me. She'll use me and control me like a pawn in a game just like she's been doing to Rumple."

"I don't believe she can control you," Robin replied, hugging his arms a little tighter around her large waist.

"Of course she can," the brunette responded, almost offended by the way he didn't seem to believe her. "Controlling a heart is one of the darkest forms of magic, Robin," she explained. "When you hold a heart in your hands, you control that person. Believe me, I know."

"Well," Robin refuted, "I believe that it is not the person you control, but rather the person's fear. It is rooted within the heart, just as yours currently is. If you rid of the fear that you hold inside of it, you control it on your own."

"You make that sound so much easier than it truly is," Regina chuckled.

"But I know you could do it," he said, caressing her soft cheek as she gazed up at him. "Because you possess the most resilient and the strongest heart in all the lands, Regina. If anyone could do it, it's you."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

She tried to fight it, feeling her hand shake as it inched closer and closer. The sound of her sister's laughter echoed in her ears as tears streamed down her face and her breathing grew erratic. This couldn't be happening, she thought. After all they had been through, all that had happened, it couldn't just end like this.

Regina continued to struggle against the command, the blade only inches away from her stomach. Her muscles were tense; she felt her strength waning with every breath. But she knew if she gave in, it would be over.

Again, her sister only laughed. "Stop trying to fight it, Regina," she said, amused by the brunette's efforts. "You know that you can't go against it when I possess your heart. Just give in."

The pregnant woman gave a vicious glare, still fighting every moment. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do," she demanded deeply.

"Face it, sis," Zelena spoke calmly, "only light magic can prevent a heart from being controlled. And you… Well, you're as dark as they come, Regina." She watched as Regina shook her head while letting out a frustrated moan. It would only be a few more moments before she couldn't take it any longer.

She continued to shake her head, feeling the blade inching closer. "No," she whispered in a panic.

"Yes, Regina," Zelena replied with a wide grin. "I control you; I have your dark heart and you cannot fight back." She tried getting into her head, tricking her into give up. "The darkness controls you, Regina. It consumes you like prey. It was always your destiny to fall to it."

"You don't control me," Regina whispered under her breath.

Her eyes panned over to her unconscious husband lying on the floor as she tried, through all of the insanity, to remember his words. _Fear._ She recalled what he told her. _She controls your fear, not you._ She thought to herself, the words repeating over and over in her head. _Don't be afraid._ She could hear his voice speaking to her. _You're not afraid._

She closed her eyes and whispered to herself softly, "I'm not afraid."

Suddenly, Regina could feel the pressure releasing, the control waning slowly. She opened her eyes and noticed a bright white light emanating from her hand. She seemed just as surprised and shocked as Zelena. Robin had been right all along; she could in fact control her own heart once she controlled her fear. As the light grew brighter, Regina tossed the scalpel aside, grazing Zelena's cheek before it hit the floor. Regina let out a grateful sigh; she could finally breathe again.

As she glanced over, she noticed the blood trickling down the redhead's face, her eyes wide. "I don't understand," she said, staring at the heart in her hand. "I have your heart. I commanded you; I control you!"

"No," Regina replied as she sat up on the hospital bed, watching her sister back away cautiously. "You only controlled my fear. And, sadly for you, I'm not afraid of you anymore. _I_ control my heart and my destiny."

Fire began to burn in the witches eyes at the sight of her sister's little grin. "This isn't over," she screamed furiously. "I will have that baby and I will have my revenge!"

"Well, not today," Regina replied before watching the other woman disappear in a puff of green smoke with her heart in hand.

Regina was quick to slide off of the hospital bed and go to her husband as he finally began to wake up. She made her way to the floor and knelt beside him, watching as he let out a low grunt and place a hand to his head. "Regina," he moaned as he tried to sit up.

She gently pushed him back down. "Don't get up to fast," she said cautiously. "You hit pretty hard." She placed a hand to his cheek in a loving caress, thankful that he wasn't severely injured.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern as he reached over to touch her stomach.

"Yes," she nodded with a smile. As she finally allowed him to slowly sit up from the floor, Regina and Robin suddenly found themselves met by several people barging into the hospital room. In ran David and Emma, both possessing handguns, while Mary Margaret ran close behind them. Regina's brow rose as they continued to cautiously look around the room. She commented, "You three have the worst timing."

"Are you both okay?" Mary Margaret asked with great concern as Emma and David helped the other two to their feet.

"We're fine," Regina answered. Looking at the group curiously, she asked, "How did you know to come here?"

"Henry called me," Emma replied.

"He said that something happened to you and you were in the hospital," Mary Margaret added.

Regina shook her head and responded, "It was only false contractions. Well, then Zelena showed up and took my heart."

"She did what?" Robin grew startled when hearing this.

"She can't do anything," she reassured him by placing a hand to his chest. "At least not until she gets the baby."

Watching as Robin slid his hand around Regina's waist lovingly and she gently caressed his chest, Mary Margaret grinned. "It was him all along, wasn't it? Robin is your soulmate."

With a laugh, Regina replied, "Of course he is. You knew that."

"Well, I had a feeling, but I didn't entirely know for sure until now," she smiled, but watched as Regina's and Robin's expressions changed. They both seemed a bit confused, which only puzzled her too.

"You're acting as if you don't remember," Robin commented.

Shaking her head, Mary Margaret replied, "I don't…"

Emma stared at the couple in front of them and curiously asked, "Do you two have your memories back?"

They both nodded as Robin replied, "We assumed everyone did."

David shook his head. Looking to them, he asked, "How did you both remember?"

"We kissed," Regina replied.

"But why did it only break the curse for you?" Mary Margaret asked, thinking out loud.

Emma, with a determined expression, spoke out and said, "That's what we need to find out."

0-0-0

She watched from a distance as the boys played on the living room floor together. Regina really liked the way Roland brought out this side in Henry. For a short while after she had given him the book, she feared that that side of him had been lost. Luckily, it had only been hidden a bit.

It was so odd watching them together; it almost seemed ironic. For so long she had dreamed of the day that her boys would meet and her family would all be together under the same roof. But, she never imagined it like this. Neither boy knew the other; they were completely unaware of their relationship as brothers. And neither recognized her as their mother.

Regina had no clue what life would be like if by chance this curse never broke. In a long discussion between the adults, it was confirmed that Henry's book was the answer to this. However, the boy had read it through and through with no return of his memories. It was his belief in these stories that had to be returned and with his age, the way he grew up in his new memories, and his natural stubborn nature, Regina wasn't entirely sure it was possible. Between Zelena's threats and the issue with everyone else's memories, it seemed like nothing was going right.

As she turned back in her chair, Regina watched as Mary Margaret approached with her son in her arms. She had left a few moments before because he had woken up and apparently refused to go back to sleep. He still had very tired eyes as he stared over at Regina while sucking his pacifier quietly.

"Hey," Mary Margaret greeted softly. "How are you doing?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied with a sigh, "As good as can be expected." Staring back over at her sons, remembering how she missed both of them, she continued, "It seems like it's just one bad thing happening after another."

"It hasn't all been bad," Mary Margaret commented, bouncing and rocking her one-year-old on her hip.

With a role of her eyes, Regina replied, "Zelena took my heart and tried to command me to cut my baby out of my body with a scalpel. How is that not bad?"

"Regina, you know that's not what I meant. You found Robin again. Didn't you? You got your memories back. Neither of those things are bad," she said reassuringly. "And we will get Henry's memories back, and Roland's, and all of ours. You just have to have faith that it'll happen."

Regina just managed a little smile and nodded her head in response to Mary Margaret's optimism. She understood that she meant well, but after everything that happened that day, Regina wasn't so sure that a few nice words about having faith and hope would help much.

She felt a gentle hand press against her back. Turning her head, there he stood with that usual comforting smile on his lips. "Almost ready to go, love?" he asked while helping her to stand.

Giving him a gentle grin, she nodded. As she glanced over at the dark-haired boy sitting on the living room floor, Regina asked apprehensively, "Are you sure it's such a good idea to bring Roland to the house for the night? It might confuse him."

"He'll be fine, Regina. I don't want to leave you alone after what happened today," he said as he began to lead her into the living room. He approached Roland and lifted him into his arms. "Come on, my boy. It's time we get going."

Before they headed for the door, Henry stopped Regina. She turned back and looked as he walked toward her, the fairytale book in his hands. "I wanted to give you your book back," he said kindly.

Taking it with one hand, she gave the boy a curious look. Staring down at the cover and then back to the thirteen-year-old, she grinned. "Why don't you hold onto it for me?" She turned the book around, holding it in both hands.

He let out a chuckle and looked to her. "So that I'm not in a rush to grow up. Right?" He smiled at her as he recited her words from when they had been in the diner earlier that day.

She smiled back. "So that you can believe that anything is possible," she repeated from the earlier conversation. "What do you say?"

Nodding his head with another laugh, he replied, "Sure."

As Henry reached for the book and placed both of his hands to the leather binding, both he and Regina dropped the book and fell unconscious. Robin was quick to catch his wife with his free hand and lower her to the floor. They both lay there as the rest of the family rushed to their sides, but neither awoke.


	17. Chapter 17

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

They had called Belle over to the apartment, hoping that she just might know what was going on. She seemed like the one possible person besides Rumplestiltskin who might have answers. If she didn't know what it was, then it was likely that no one else would.

She arrived in a matter of ten minutes, knowing the urgency in which Mary Margaret had called her. Belle was the kind of person always willing to help. She was loyal and everyone could trust that she would do what she could.

As the young brunette arrived and stepped through the door, she instantly went to Henry who was resting on the living room couch. After carefully checking his condition, his eyes, his breathing and his heartbeat, and his temperature, she then went to Regina. As she did the same for the pregnant woman, Belle noticed her dear friend Robin sitting by her side and clutching the other woman's hand. She met with his light eyes and tried to offer him a reassuring smile before continuing her examination.

She looked to him and asked, "What happened before she and Henry fell unconscious?"

"Uh," Robin seemed a bit flustered and at a loss for words. His concern for Regina was clouding his head. He stuttered a bit before answering, "She- She handed him the book."

"Did they both touch it at the same time?" she asked calmly.

He nodded. "Yes. Both. But only for instant before they fell."

After finishing, she looked back at the nervous man and said, "She's not in any danger, I can assure you." She placed a gentle and warm hand over his and nodded as if to give him some comfort. She then looked to the other anxious adults and confirmed, "Neither of them are. They are basically in what you might call a sleeping trance."

"Like a sleeping curse?" Mary Margaret asked in a sudden panic.

"No," Belle was quick to correct. "It's nothing like the sleeping curse. What is happening won't bring any harm to them."

"Then what exactly is happening to them?" David asked with concern.

"My guess," she replied, "would be that it's Regina's memory spell. It's reversing. I've done a lot of reading about different spells and there are several ways for one to erase another person's memories." Looking back at Regina and then to Henry, she continued to explain, "From what I can see, it looks like what Regina did with her spell was that, rather than just suppress Henry's memories in his mind, she extracted them and placed them within her own."

"Why would she do that?" Emma asked, shaking her head with a puzzled look.

Mary Margaret looked over at the unconscious woman lying on the bed. She grinned, knowing exactly why she had done the memory spell that way. She spoke out and answered, "To have more memories of him. She knew that she would never have the chance to see him in person again, so she made sure that she could see him in her mind as often as possible, whether it be her memories of him or his memories." She looked to Emma and confessed, "I would have done the same thing if I could."

"It sounds like Regina," Robin replied softly, caressing his thumb over her limp hand.

Belle nodded. Looking to the rest of the group who all still seemed confused, she continued her explanation, "In order to return the memories, Regina and Henry needed a talisman so as to open both doorways to their minds."

"The book," Mary Margaret said.

Belle nodded, "Exactly. When they both touched the book at the same time, the spell reversal began. Henry's memories are now returning to him." Looking at Emma's confused expression, she added, "It's a rather common spell. Usually the most difficult part of the reversal is finding the talisman."

Emma's look didn't seem to falter as she stared over at her son. She furrowed her brow, unable to understand one thing. "If that's all that it is, Henry's memories returning, then why have they been unconscious for so long?" She shook her head. "My memories returned in seconds. I didn't pass out or go through any of this."

"Yes, but yours were returned in a different form; a potion," Belle refuted. "Also, Regina didn't extract your memories; she suppressed them within your mind, which made returning them somewhat easier. Different spell reversals happen and react differently." Shaking her head, she reassured them, "There's no need to worry though. From their current states, I could guess that they will wake up within the next hour or so."

0-0-0

He sat there quietly by her side. Belle's words, though somewhat calming, couldn't fully sooth his worries. He was sure that he wouldn't stop until the moment she awoke. Robin wouldn't leave her side even for a second; he didn't want her waking up alone.

"Hey," Mary Margaret greeted him, her son resting comfortably on her hip. "How is she?"

"She seems perfectly fine, just as Belle said," he replied in a very tired and raspy voice.

Pulling up a chair beside him, she asked, "Then why do you look so worried?" She set her little one on her lap and smiled at him. "I'm sure she and Henry will be waking up very shortly."

Looking to his unconscious wife, Robin shook his head. He confessed, "I have been worried since the moment Regina told me she was expecting. I've just been rather careful so as to not show her that side of me and cause her to grow wearier than she already has been." He reached forward, taking her delicate and soft hand. "My first wife Marian's pregnancy was difficult. She barely survived through it and there were even moments when we thought Roland wouldn't make it. And though I know Regina is different, something inside of me continues to make me fear that it might happen again. But, this time, I might lose them both."

Reaching over and placing a hand to his arm comfortingly, Mary Margaret replied, "You're not going to lose either of them, Robin. Regina is an incredibly strong person and she can handle whatever might come her way." He managed a light smile, knowing that what she was saying to him was far beyond true. He nodded his head and let out a small sigh, a bit of his anxiety fading.

Looking up at Mary Margaret, Robin suddenly noticed her little boy wiggling on her lap and reaching towards him. With her permission, he took the baby in his arms and set him up so that he could stand on his lap. "My, you've grown so big," he laughed, giving the child a light kiss upon the cheek. He noticed how the brunette laughed softly, though the look in her hazel-green eyes seemed sad. Robin could tell that not being able to remember things about her son was becoming difficult and frustrating. He stared at her with a light grin and said, "Daniel."

Mary Margaret looked to him confused. "What?" she asked.

"Your boy's name. It's Daniel," he repeated, noticing the woman's lips stretching wide. "The relationship between you and Regina had truly grown as time passed in the Enchanted Forest. And though she would never admit it, she was extremely happy about the second chance you two were given." Looking toward the baby boy as he reached for Robin's face, the thief smiled. "You two had a private talk before you revealed the boy's name. I'm afraid I don't know the details of the conversation."

Nodding her head, Mary Margaret replied, "I'm hoping they will be revealed soon."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Three Months Earlier**

Regina was hesitant as she stepped into the chambers, noticing the young brunette resting in bed. In the princess' arms was a tiny bundle wrapped in a beautifully knitted white blanket. It was very similar to the one made for Emma when she was born.

Standing several feet from the bed, Regina quietly announced herself. "David said that you wanted to see me." She had been somewhat shocked when he had made the request. Even now, she wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

Snow nodded with a sweet smile as she looked up at the queen. "Yes," she answered. "Please, come in," she beckoned to Regina.

Obeying the young woman's request, Regina stepped closer to the bed. As she did, she was able to get a better view of the newborn cradled in the princess' arms. Regina smiled at the sight of him. He was so small, his tiny hands resting against his wrinkled face.

"Would you like to hold him?" Snow suddenly asked, noticing how Regina gazed at the baby boy with such adoration. The older woman looked to her with some concern, not sure if she herself would be comfortable holding him. But, with a meek smile as she stared back at the child, Regina accepted and slowly lifted the boy into her arms.

Snow watched the way Regina chuckled while baby cooed softly; her smile was radiant and filled with such joy. The princess grinned too as she watched the woman rock him gently.

After a short period of time, Snow commented, "Regina." She watched the other woman bring her attention back to her. "I wanted to ask you something."

Regina saw a hint of nervousness within Snow's hazel-green eyes. Whatever she wished to ask must have been important. Calmly, Regina replied, "Sure."

"With your permission," she hesitated, "I'd like to name him Daniel." The princess watched Regina's eyes widen substantially. She began to explain, "Regina, I know that it's been so long since everything between us happened and I-" Before she could finish her sentence, Regina cut her off.

"Snow," Regina said breathlessly, "it seems like a very kind gesture, but…" She hesitated and gave a puzzled look. Shaking her head, she continued, "I don't really understand."

"What is there to understand?" Snow replied with a smile. "I want to name my son after him; to honor him."

"But you barely knew Daniel," Regina responded. "Why name your child after someone you didn't know?" Looking to the baby in her arms, Regina continued, "It's not like you're naming a pet or something. Naming a child is very important and it needs to mean something to you."

Snow quickly refuted, "Regina, it does mean something to me." Sitting herself up and shaking her head, she smiled at the other woman. "It means something to both of us."

Regina still didn't seem to understand. Her eyes remained wide and confused as she repeated, "But, again, you didn't _know_ Daniel. You shouldn't just name your son after him because you feel guilty for his death." Regina managed a small grin. "I know that I made the mistake of forcing guilt upon you and blaming you for it, but Snow, this is _your_ son."

"Regina, I did know him," Snow responded to the first part of Regina's comment. Noticing Regina's puzzled look, she smiled. "I never told you before because I knew how heartbroken you were about him, and…" she paused, "you shut me out long before I had the chance to tell you that I got to meet him."

"You did?" Regina asked somewhat in awe of this new information that was now resurfacing from their pasts.

Snow nodded. "The morning after I had told Cora about you and Daniel, I went back to the stables to try to ride again. He was there and helped me with my horse. We talked a while; a little about you and a little about each other." With a smile, Snow continued, "He rode with me to make sure I wouldn't be scared or get hurt. He was so wonderful and kind," she said, tears beginning to fall to her cheek. "The way he talked about you, Regina… I knew he loved you more than anything in the world." She watched as Regina also began to cry. "The moment you told me that he had run away and left you… I knew something was wrong because I knew he wouldn't try to hurt you.

"Regina, I know how much he meant to you and know that it was my fault that you never had that chance with him. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Believe me, it has been haunting me my entire life and all I've wanted to do was to make it up to you and to Daniel." She looked to Regina with great sincerity and honesty. Every word she spoke was true. Watching her newborn boy squirm slightly in the older brunette's arms, she looked to her and smiled. With a gentle sigh, she said, "I know in my heart that Daniel is the right name for him; to honor the both of you."

There was silence as Regina just stared at Snow for a short while, trying her best to let all of what she said sink in. Without saying a word in response, Regina simply nodded her head and allowed her lips to stretch into a little grin. Her eyes held understanding and, most of all, forgiveness.

0-0-0

Robin saw her standing there by the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her and a look of extreme sadness upon her face. He went to her and placed a loving hand on the small of her back. Turning his head in the same direction as she, he noticed what she had been gazing at. There sat Snow White and Prince Charming talking softly to one another as they both sweetly stared upon their newborn son.

He then looked to Regina and asked, "Love, are you alright?"

At the sound of his voice, she finally turned away from the sight and looked to him, a few tears welling in her dark eyes. She shook her head without any verbal answer before stepping close to him and burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her hair lightly with comfort. Beneath his chin, he felt her turn her head towards the other couple as she continued to watch.

In a soft, whimpering voice, she said, "For so many years, Snow and I had been fighting. It wasn't until I had lost Henry and _she,_ of all people, tried to console me and help me and _talk_ to me, that we truly began to mend our relationship." She hugged her arms a little tighter around the man's waist as she let out a sorrowful sigh. "It was Henry who helped us reconcile and he isn't even here to see it or to be a part of it." She shook her head before burying it into his chest once more. Feeling how he caressed and cradled her head, she cried quietly, "I want my son back."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

Robin stared over at the clock, his mind racing with thoughts and worries. He held Roland tightly in his arms while the boy slept soundly. Regina and Henry remained unconscious. He gave another glance at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table. As the time hit 8:15pm exactly, he heard a loud gasp come from Regina as she finally awoke. He heard a second echoing gasp coming from the living room as Henry also woke up. She quietly spoke the boy's name as her eyes shot open and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Hey," Robin said with a sudden feeling of relief. "Hey, it's alright. You're alright." He took her hand in his. She turned her head to look at him, still somewhat dazed and confused about where she was and what had happened.

Blinking hard as her eyes tried adjusting to the light, Regina mumbled, "Henry." Even quieter, she repeated, "Where's Henry?"

"He's fine," Robin replied with a smile. "The boy is just resting in the living room."

"Mom?" the couple heard the young teenager call out. Regina very carefully sat up at the sound of her son's familiar voice. She looked over to the far end of the apartment with a hopeful expression, though she wasn't entirely sure if he was referring to her or simply to Emma.

They watched the Charmings quickly make their way to the living room to meet Henry and make sure he was okay. Regina just sat there anxiously, her hand gripping tightly on her husband's. After a few moments of silence and no sign of Henry coming to see her, Regina let out a sigh. Looking to Robin, her eyes held sheer disappointment.

But, after another minute, she heard his voice at a much closer distance. "Hi, Mom." It provoked her to whip her head back. There he stood, a wool blanket wrapped over his shoulders and that familiar smile on his face.

Regina's instantly began to cry as their eyes met. His didn't see right through her anymore. He knew; he remembered. She let out a soft whimper and she spoke his name again, "Henry," and opened her arms to receive him in her loving embrace. He went to her straightaway, a few tears also streaming down his cheeks. Regina held him as close as possible, cupping her hand over the back of his head, as she whispered, "Hi, baby." She almost didn't want to let him go for fear that if she did for even a moment, she might lose him again. "I missed you so much," she cried.

"I missed you too," Henry replied before he backed away slightly to meet her face to face.

The joyful brunette reached forward, caressing her son's cheeks adoringly and wiping his few tears away. Letting her hand linger on the right side of his face, Regina's smile grew wider. "I can't believe how much you've grown and changed."

Gently placing his hand to her wrist, Henry laughed, "It's still me, Mom."

"I know." She smiled.

With that same crooked grin, Henry then looked to his mother with a raised brow. He commented, "It looks like you've changed a little too." He gestured to her large belly and then to the ring and band on her left hand.

Regina chuckled and replied with a nod of the head, "It seems we have a lot to catch up on."

"We have time," Henry replied softly.

She nodded her head in agreement, her smile never fading from her lips, as she continued to stare into her son's eyes. "We have all the time in the world," she responded. Bringing her hand back to his cheek, she continued, "Because I am never letting you go again. I promise." Leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his, she whispered, "I love you, Henry," before kissing it sweetly.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light followed by a strange blast of wind that almost knocked Emma, Mary Margaret and David over as they stood. Regina parted her lips from her son's forehead and looked to him confused as to what had just happened. He smiled at her as they both heard Mary Margaret announce that their memories had returned.

"You did it, Mom," he said.

She stared over at the Charmings as they approached, all of them smiling gratefully and thrilled to remember the two lost years. Regina looked to her son and the way he smiled at her, so proud that she had done it. She then just pulled him in again, hugging him tightly and kissing his head once more as he chuckled softly. Though she was happy to know that everyone's memories had returned, having her son back was what truly made her ecstatic.

Resting her cheek on his soft hair, she looked over to her husband and smiled at him. He too grinned, glad to see Regina finally reunited with her son and to see her smiling like that again. It had been so long since she had. As their eyes connected, he felt a slight stirring beneath his chin as Roland began to wake up a little.

Under his breath, Roland softly called out, "Mommy?" His eyes barely opened.

Regina reached over, brushing the boy's hair from his face, and whispered back, "I'm right here, sweetie. Go back to sleep." As he obeyed and shut his eyes again, nestling his head beneath his father's chin, Regina grinned. She was "Mommy" again to both of her boys and she couldn't have been happier in that moment. Looking to Henry, she smiled again and said, "Let's go home."

0-0-0

They both sat on top of his bed, nothing in the room had been touched. Henry looked around with a grin and commented, "It feels good to be back in here again."

In her head, Regina agreed wholeheartedly. She had missed him so much and for so long. There were times when she would go into his room and sleep there just so that she could have a small piece of him with her. She still couldn't believe that he was right there with her in that moment. It was like a wonderful dream come true.

With a soft chuckle, Regina leaned back a placed a hand to her stomach. However, she noticed how Henry seemed to awkwardly stare at his mother's new figure. With an understanding look, she said to him, "I know that this is a lot to take in right now, honey."

Nodding his head and staring back up at her, he replied, "I'll get used to it." He smiled. "I bet Robin really makes you happy."

"He does," Regina responded.

Henry smiled again. "I like seeing you this way. And," he admitted, "not going to lie, I'm pretty excited that I finally get to be a big brother."

The pregnant brunette let out a cheerful laugh, thrilled that her son was taking all of this so well considering how fast it was all happening. Reaching forward and brushing some hair from his forehead, she said, "It's just going to take a little time for all of us to adjust to this." With a raised brow, she commented, "It took a while to get used to the idea myself. But I'm sure we will eventually." Smiling, she also repeated with a long sigh, "I still can't believe how much you've grown." She listened to his laugh as she placed the tips of her fingers to his chin.

"Mom?" Henry asked as she backed away. "Can I talk to you about something?"

With another little sigh, Regina replied, "Why don't we save whatever you want to talk about for tomorrow? I know we have a lot to discuss, but it's getting late and it has been a very long day for all of us."

"Okay," Henry replied so as not to push too much, knowing how exhausted Regina was. However, he had to try hard to conceal his disappointment because what he wished to talk about was important. Though, he supposed waiting just one night wouldn't hurt.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Regina whispered, kissing his head one last time, before getting up from the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too," Henry replied as she shut the lights off and closed the door behind her.

Robin was outside in the hallway waiting to meet Regina. He loved how bright her smile looked. Wrapping his arms around her bulging belly and her waist, he listened to the way she chuckled. She sounded so content. With the way she smiled at him, he could she that something was brewing in her head.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

Her wide grin never fading, she replied, "I'm thinking that we just might have a chance to be normal for a little while."

With a laugh, Robin responded, "Now that would be amazing considering the day we've had today."

Nodding her head with another soft chuckle, she leaned forward and captured his lips tenderly. Finally things were calm for a moment. As they parted, she stared up at him and said, "Come on. Let's head to bed."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," he spoke softly, caressing her cheek. He took her by the hand, their fingers intertwined with each other's, as she rested her head against his shoulder and lead him to their bedroom for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for all of you who guessed that Snow and David's son's name would be Daniel, kudos to you. Hope you enjoyed how that played out.
> 
> I thought I'd be nice and give you guys a sweet and fluffy ending to a chapter considering how many cliffhangers I've been leaving you. And it was a nice long chapter as well, so I really hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you again for all your support and for reading. I'll see you all at the next chapter update!


	18. Chapter 18

**The Enchanted Forest - One Year and Two Months Earlier**

Regina stood in the doorway, staring into the large nursery as Snow White struggled to get her one-month-old son to stop crying. Crossing her arms, she almost thought it funny to see the princess so flustered. And she must have been, considering she had called for Regina, of all people, and asked if she could help her.

When Snow spotted Regina, a wave of relief seemed to come over her. She looked so grateful that the other woman had shown up. As Regina stepped further into the room, Snow gave her a look, as if to ask her what she could do to make him stop. She handed the infant over and watched how Regina's face lit up like it always did when she held him.

She whispered softly and began to shush him before she looked back to Snow and asked, "Does he have a pacifier?"

The new mother shook her head. When receiving a reprimanding look from Regina, Snow commented, "We don't have them in this land."

Regina rolled her eyes at the seemingly naïve princess. Holding her free hand out in front of her, she then made a little pacifier materialize magically. "Magic isn't all that bad, now is it?" Regina commented as she put it into the crying child's mouth. They listened as he quickly took it, his loud screams fading. "Trust me," she commented to the other woman, "you wouldn't survive without one of these things." She smiled as she handed the boy back to his mother.

"Thank you," Snow said.

"Hold him against your chest," Regina added, still hearing a bit of whimpering from the baby. "Your heartbeat will soothe him." She watched the young brunette do as she was told, resting the child comfortably beneath her chin.

As the soft whines began to die down, Snow looked to Regina with amazement. She had been struggling with trying to make him stop for almost forty minutes.

Reaching forward and caressing his soft head, Regina spoke to Snow, "You'll get the hang of it in time." She smiled at the woman, knowing how stressed she was. "Regardless of what others might say, being a parent isn't going to come instantly. Don't be hard on yourself if you can't understand what he wants from you right away."

She noticed the little smile appear on the princess' face. Her words seemed to comfort her a bit more. Regina remembered how she felt with Henry when she had first adopted him. It was the same thing Snow was probably going through now. She couldn't always understand what Henry wanted from her, didn't know what soothed him, and always blamed herself for not knowing. She hoped that telling Snow that it was alright not knowing right away might help her be more patient with herself.

As she rocked her son gently in her arms, Snow stared at Regina for a few silent moments. She then asked, "So, how are the plans for the wedding going?"

"Good," she answered with a nod of her head. Raising her brow after another thought, she commented, "It all seems rather strange."

"What does?" Snow inquired curiously.

Regina looked to the other woman and commented with a chuckle, "Being normal." Shaking her head, she continued, "Everything has been so calm for the past month. It feels weird, like I'm supposed to be anticipating _something_. For so many years, it was one adventure after the other." She looked to Snow and laughed at how ridiculous it all seemed. "Now that we don't have anyone that we are running from or fighting with, I honestly don't know what to do."

Noticing the woman's somewhat anxious expression, Snow replied, "Well, I think the best thing to do is to not worry about how strange it might feel. You should enjoy having a normal and boring life while you have it because you never know when the insanity might start up again."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

"No," Regina was quick to say to her thirteen-year-old.

"Why not?" Henry asked with a smirk on his lips as he and Robin set his old crib by the window of the new nursery. "It's a good name."

Her brown eyes glared at him sternly as she replied, "I am not naming your sister Dorothy for you wild entertainment. End of story." She then looked back at the little box that Roland was digging through. He sat between her legs as they sorted through several piles of old toys and clothes that Robin and Henry had brought up from the basement.

"Well," Henry continued to argue, "Belle did say that she was Dorothy." He and Robin then moved to the other side of the room to position the changing table where Regina had wanted it.

Rolling her eyes and growing tired of her son's persistence, she replied, "She said no such thing. Dorothy is a made up character in a book and the whole prophecy thing is something completely different."

"So. You're a made up character in a book too," the boy commented. He noticed the sudden wide-eyed look she gave him. Knowing that he had just taken it a step too far, Henry quickly stopped talking. Turning his head to his stepfather, he watched the man raise his brow, as if to tell the teenager that he should have thought before he made that comment.

With another glare, Regina said, "I love you dearly, sweetie, but you're not going to win this argument, so I suggest you think of another name."

"I think we should name the baby Princess," Roland quietly commented as he fiddled with one of the baby toys.

Regina stared at the little boy in front of her, who seemed so engrossed in the object he was playing with. She gave him a curious look, though he didn't look up from what he was doing, and asked, "Why do you want that to be the baby's name?"

As the boy leaned back against Regina's shoulder, he replied, "Because that's what Papa calls her while she's in your tummy. She'd be confused if we named her something else."

Robin noticed how Regina looked to him and smiled. Setting down the changing table, he then began to explain, "Son, when I call the baby 'my little princess,' it's more of a nickname. It's like when I call you 'my little man.'"

"Oh," Roland said in response to his father's explanation. "Never mind."

Regina let out a soft chuckle as she wrapped her arms around the little boy. "It was a good try, honey," she reassured him before kissing his cheek and making him giggle.

Staring over at his mother and young stepbrother, Henry then asked, "Mom, have you thought of any names?"

Regina took a moment to think. A sudden look of surprise appeared on her face as she then realized, "No, actually, I haven't thought of any." Turning to her husband, she noticed that he too hadn't taken the time to think of names for their daughter.

Seeing the puzzled look that his question put onto both adults' faces, Henry paused. "Maybe," he said," You could name her after a family member? Like you did with me." He had remembered how Regina used to tell him about his grandfather, the man he had been named after. He knew that he must have been important to her if she chose to name her son after him. Perhaps they could do the same with his little sister.

With a raised brow, Regina commented, "I never really had any special female role models growing up." She glanced to Robin who, unlike her, seemed to have something stirring in his mind. She was curious to know what he thought.

"What about my mother, Sara?" He looked back at Regina and noticed how the mention of the name made her suddenly grin. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she recalled the stories that he told her about his mother.

Smiling once more, Regina replied, "I like that name."

"We don't have to decide just yet," Robin added. "We still have some time before we make the final decision."

Nodding her head, she agreed, "Alright."

0-0-0

After several hours throughout the morning, Henry finally found himself alone with his mother while Robin and Roland went down to the kitchen to make lunches. He was hesitant at first, unsure of how to bring up such a topic. They sat in silence, sorting through old boxes for a good ten minutes, before he mustered up enough courage to speak.

"Mom?" he asked, grabbing her attention instantly. "Remember last night when I told you that I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Mhmm," she hummed and nodded her head at him.

"Can we talk about it now?" He asked.

Regina could hear the cautiousness in his voice as if he was afraid to say the wrong thing to her. "Sure," she replied with a reassuring smile, trying to let him know that, whatever it was, he could say it.

"Well, I-" He paused. With a sigh, he finally started to say what he wished, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Regina asked. "For what? The comment you made earlier?" She laughed. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, though I have no idea where that smart mouth of yours came from," she said while reaching over and placing her fingertips beneath his chin.

"Really?" Henry commented, raising his brow at his mother as if to signify that it was clear he had gotten that from her. After short pause, Henry shook his head and corrected her, "That's not what I was apologizing for. What I meant to say was I'm sorry… for the way I treated you when I first found out about… being adopted."

Regina looked puzzled. Shaking her head and smiling softly, she replied, "Honey, you have nothing to be sorry about. I knew that telling you wasn't going to be easy." She wasn't entirely sure why Henry had suddenly brought this up. It had been about three years since she had told him about being adopted.

"But I treated you like crap," Henry replied. "And then I ran away and found Emma and just kept treating you like that for years. And I know how much I hurt you."

"You didn't," Regina was quick to refute so as to comfort him, though it was clear to both of them that she was only saying that for his sake.

Shaking his head, the teenager replied, "Don't lie to me, Mom. I know I did. I… I saw it." Henry watched his mother's expression change when hearing his words. She looked confused. Before she could open her mouth to ask him what he was talking about, he began to explain, "When we were asleep last night, it wasn't just _my_ memories that came back. I think," he said, somewhat confused himself, "I think they were pieces of your memories. I don't really know how it happened and it's kind of jumbled in my head, but they're there."

"Memory extraction spells sometimes have that effect, I'm afraid," Regina commented softly, trying to take in and understand what her son was saying to her.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through, Mom," he said with complete honesty and even hints of regret. "I never really understood what I was doing to you and how much I had hurt you. I never realized how much you really loved me before." Shaking his head, he continued to ramble, "It was my fault that-"

Regina was quick to stop the boy right there. "Henry," she said, shaking her head and placing a loving hand on top of his. "I don't know what you saw. I don't know how much you saw. But, I know for certain that none of it, not a single thing, was or is your fault."

"But I-"

She stopped him again. "Trust me when I say this, sweetie. You did nothing wrong. _I_ did." Shifting her position and setting a hand to her stomach, she explained, "My bad choices and my decisions were what caused those things to happen, not anything you said to me or did. And what you chose to do was a result of _my_ bad actions. You had every right to make that choice."

"But," Henry looked straight into his mother's dark eyes and questioned, "what I chose ultimately hurt you."

"But it also help us both," she replied, caressing her thirteen-year-old son's cheek. "Honey, you made the right choice when you decided to stay away from me. Though I hate to admit it, I wasn't being a good mother to you; I was only thinking of myself and not what was good for you." With a gentle and loving smile, Regina commented, "Your good choice gave me the chance to change, to become a better mother and a good person." She leaned forward and kissed Henry's forehead before pulling him into a warm hug. As she did, she added, "And I can't thank you enough for that."

0-0-0

When lunch was ready, Robin called Regina and Henry downstairs. As Henry quickly joined his stepbrother and his stepfather in the kitchen, Regina slowly followed from behind. She watched them from a distance for a short while before any of them could notice that she was standing there.

She enjoyed seeing this, their family. Henry sat beside Roland who knelt up in his seat because he was a little too short to reach the counter. Robin stood on the other side of the island, passing their plates to them with a smile as they all chatted about something Regina couldn't really hear. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. They had smiles on their faces, and everything just seemed so… normal.

"Love, care to join us?" Robins voice beckoned her. As she snapped out of her little stare, she met with his gaze and smiled before stepping into the kitchen for a very plain and simple, boring, and normal lunch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all. I do want to apologize for taking so long to update. I do want to let you all know that I have started school again, so the updates will probably come slower than the summer because I do have a lot of assignments and am pretty busy (all of my readers in college and university will understand this). But I will do my best. Enjoy!

**Storybrooke - Present Day**

She stepped into his room, a gentle smile painted on her lips. He was sitting at his desk drawing intensely as she approached. From the look on his face, she couldn't exactly tell whether he was in a mood or if he was simply concentrating on what he was doing.

"Hey, honey," she greeted, running her fingers through his hair. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he replied with a cold tone, moving his head away from her touch. He was _definitely_ in a mood, though she couldn't understand exactly why; he had been for a few days now. This side of him wasn't entirely new; he had always had his moments. However, this was the first time when Regina didn't fully understand why he was acting this way.

She looked to him with concern and asked, "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

His eyes remained glued to his sketchbook as he tried to ignore his mother's presence. He answered with an irritated sigh, "I just kind of want to be alone right now, Mom. Okay?"

His tone of voice threw her back a bit. For the first time in her life as a parent, she wasn't sure how to respond or to go about dealing with this. Usually, she would tell him to knock it off or to talk to her, but in the moment and after reuniting with him only a few days ago, she didn't know what to do. Blinking a few times, she finally just responded softly, "Okay," before leaving the room and letting him be.

0-0-0

As Robin walked into the nursery to place a few things they had bought in the room, he noticed her sitting in the petite white rocking chair. Her dark eyes gazed out of the window, a contemplative look on her face.

"What are you doing, my love?" he asked softly, so as not to startle her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him approach her. As he knelt in front of her, bringing his hands slowly to her waist, she replied with a little grin, "Just thinking."

Robin then placed a kiss to the beautiful brunette's bulging stomach. With a very gentle and calm hum as he separated his lips from her abdomen, he asked, "About what?"

"Henry," Regina replied with a sigh. "I just…" She glanced out the window as she thought. "I don't understand why he's being so distant lately. After our talk the other day, he just shut me out and I don't get why."

Robin stared up at his wife with a raised brow. The look he possessed seemed to tell her that Henry's reactions were very clear and obvious. He watched Regina look at him, sincere curiosity and confusion on her face. She really didn't understand.

"Love," he began with a soft breath, "that talk was very important to Henry and you simply took the blame for it and shrugged it off." He noticed the look of insult on his wife's face when he gave his blunt but truthful answer. He continued, "I know that you want to protect the boy and tell him that his mistakes aren't his fault, but you have to realize that he is older now, Regina. He's a teenager and, as most teenagers do, he'll want to be treated as an adult, not a child." He watched the look in her eyes change as she finally came to the realization that she had been avoiding for days. "He knew what he did was wrong and he mustered up a lot of courage to apologize for it."

With another sigh, knowing how his words were almost hurting her, he continued, "Henry just wanted you to understand that _he_ knew that how he reacted and treated you was wrong. All he wanted was your forgiveness, love; not for you to take the blame for it."

Robin waited a short while as Regina took a short moment to register all that he said. She stared into his glistening blue eyes, and with a soft, almost whimpering voice, she said, "I'm not ready for him to grow up."

"No parent ever is," he replied softly, caressing his thumbs back and forth on her waist. "But it _will_ happen whether you like it or not."

"I don't," she replied with a shake of the head. "I… I made a lot of mistakes with Henry when he was younger. I was always trying to push him to grow up and, as a result, I pushed him away. And now I've missed it… I missed his childhood."

"Regina, we all make mistakes, especially as parents. Roland is only five and I can't tell you how many things I've already done wrong."

"Well that's comforting," Regina replied sarcastically as she placed a hand to her bulging belly. As she let out a soft chuckle and watched her husband smile, Regina let out another sigh.

At that, Robin knelt up and leaned forward to kiss her. After a sweet and tender peck, he said, "Go talk to your son."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest – One Year Earlier**

The view of the sunset from their balcony room was beautiful. Colors of orange, purple and blue all blended together to create something so miraculous. As she stared out at it, she realized how often she had missed this sight because she never truly appreciated her time. Time was precious; every moment she had in her life whether from the past or the present and every moment to come in the future was something not to be wasted. She knew that now.

She listened to the footsteps approaching her from behind, and she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. As he placed a tender kiss to her shoulder, she knew that this was one of those moments. Weaving her fingers through his soft but somewhat mangled hair, she heard him whisper the words "Mrs. Locksley" very softly into her neck. He then kissed her soft skin while mumbling a few other things as she let out a chuckle.

"I have a gift for you," he said warmly, his breath hitting behind her ear and giving her chills. Turning her head to him, she gave him a curious look, questioning what he could possibly give her after they had only just returned from their honeymoon. Pulling her back into the room, he commented, "Think of it as a belated wedding gift." With a smile he said, "Close your eyes."

Though skeptical of what he was doing, Regina complied with his request and closed her eyes. Only a few moments passed before he told her to open them once more. As she did, dangling in front of her was a beautiful silver locket in the shape of a heart.

Regina face lit up as she looked to her smiling husband. "What is this for?" she asked.

"It belonged to my mother," the man replied as he began to unhook the thin silver chain. "It was something very special to her."

With a furrowed brow, the brunette stared at him. "You've… never told me about your mother."

With a loving grin, Robin stepped behind Regina to put the locket on her. He replied, "Her name was Sara. She was beautiful, smart, and had a big heart." After a paused, he commented, "You remind me of her." As he clipped the necklace, he continued, "She was the person who taught me the meaning and the importance of family. I cannot remember how many times she would go to me and tell me never to spend my life looking to become rich with gold or possessions because in the end the true riches I would wish to possess is simply the love of a family." Letting out a laugh, he commented, "I know this may sound cheesy, but it has always stuck with me and pushed me to put my loved ones before all else."

Turning back to him, Regina smiled, "I don't find it cheesy at all." As she caressed her fingers over the smooth metal of the locket, she listened to him speak again.

"I am the man I am today because of her."

With a grin, the brunette replied, "And I am grateful for that."

Staring into her eyes, Robin set a hand to her cheek. Caressing his thumb on her soft skin, he said, "She would have really loved you. Just as I do." He then leaned forward a kissed his new wife lovingly.

As their lips parted, Regina glanced down at the locket and asked, "What happened to her?"

With a sigh, Robin replied, "She died of illness when I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry," Regina replied instantly.

Shaking his head, Robin replied, "She gave me that locket so as to remember her by. She said she's always be with me when I kept it close."

"So… why give it to me?" Regina asked curiously.

"Because I love you."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke –Present Day**

When she stepped back into his room, he remained stubborn, refusing to acknowledge her. "Sweetie, can we talk?" Regina tried to get him to at least turn around, to no avail. She nodded her head, knowing that her attempts would be in vain. So she turned and walked over to her son's bed. "Alright," she said as she sat down. " _I_ will do the talking; you can just listen."

Letting out a sigh and staring out of Henry's window, a perfect view of the Storybrooke clock tower, she began, "I'm sorry for not realizing what you were trying to tell me the other day when we talked." She glanced over at her son, though he still refused to turn around and look at her. "And I'm sorry that I took the blame and treated you like a child when what you really wanted was to be mature and admit to your mistakes.

"I just," she paused for a moment, unsure of how to admit this to him and unsure of how he would understand. "I'm just having a difficult time adjusting to this; to you growing up. I missed two years of your life and I keep thinking that I can just treat you as I did before." Smiling she said, "I still see you as my little boy. But," she admitted, "the reality is that you're not little anymore and I need to accept that."

She watched as Henry set his pencil down, his chair slowly turning and his eye finally making contact with hers.

"You were right," she said with a sigh. "There were times when things that you said or did to me did hurt me. You were younger and just didn't know at the time, but now that you are older, you do and we can move past it." She nodded her head and let out a gentle, understanding smile.

As she did Henry, quickly stood from his chair, walked to her and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. "I'm sorry, Mom," he said softly.

With a small grin on her lips, Regina held her son close to her and replied, "I forgive you."

0-0-0

"How did it go?" Robin was quick to ask as his wife stepped back into their bedroom. The smile on her face seemed to say everything though. She approached him and kissed him lovingly as a thank you for helping her realize what she couldn't seem to see.

Feeling Robin move his hands around her waist, she said softly, "I appreciate your help."

"We're in this together," he commented in response. "We shall do the same thing for Roland and for this little one as well," he said and he placed a hand to her large stomach.

With wide eyes, Regina replied, "Whoa." Letting out a chuckle, she said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Roland hasn't even begun school and she doesn't even have a name yet. One step at a time."

"Alright," Robin nodded, "then let us take the next step and decide on her name."

"Right now?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"Right now."

Nodding her head as she stared down, Regina smiled. The way his hands caressed in such an adoring way just brought joy to her face. She laughed again, "I suppose it would be a good idea, considering we only have a week or two left." Looking to him, she asked, "Any ideas?"

Raising his brow as he stared down at her belly, he commented jokingly, "Well, I found myself very partial to the name 'Princess.'"

The pregnant brunette chuckled before taking some time to really think. However, it seemed like she kept returning to the same name over and over again. "What about Sara, after your mother?" Shrugging her shoulder's she commented, "I have to admit; ever since you brought it up, it's stuck with me."

Robin watched as Regina pulled out his mother's silver heart locket from beneath her shirt. Her grin was radiant.

"I found it in the same jewelry box with my rings. I didn't know what it was until we got our memories back. But once we did, I went back to basement and got it." As she fiddled with the metal locket, she looked straight into her husband's eyes and said, "I know how much this would mean to you, honoring her memory."

"It would," he replied, looking back at her with a wide smile.

"So," she paused," then have we decided on one?"

"I think we have."


	20. Chapter 20

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

She continued to pace back and forth, her impatience getting the better of her. Only days had passed since the incident at the hospital, but for Zelena, it seemed like a lifetime. She was tired of the hours spent watching her sister's happiness; it was constantly mocking her. She stopped and stared again into the glass orb set in place on the kitchen table.

There she was, that sickening smile on her face, as she carelessly waltzed through the supermarket with her sons. She had no worries, no fears; it seemed as if Zelena was the last thing on her mind, if she was on her mind at all. And that angered Zelena to no end. The fact that her sister no longer feared her only gave her more reason to want to destroy her.

Rumplestiltskin stood and watched the witch let out another frustrated scoff. This was almost amusing to him. After being held captive by Zelena for almost two years, he could easily spot the right moment to get under her skin. Tormenting her and playing with her head was one of his great pleasures, considering how easy it was. This moment was no exception.

He continued to stare as she paced before finally commenting, "What are you going to do now, dearie? It seems to me you have no plan. Needless to say your little time travel idea is barely feasible. But now Regina doesn't even fear you." Placing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, he then made a _tsp tsp_ noise while shaking his head. He could see the anger boiling within her. "It's seems that you have… nothing."

In an instant, his dagger was against his throat, practically piercing his skin. "Shut it," she commanded aggressively. "I will not be played like one of your measly pawns." Her heated and angered breath hit his face; their eyes connected intensely, but he didn't even flinch.

Moments of silence passed before she finally took the weapon from his throat. The way her expression changed, he could see that she had something stirring in her mind. "You're right," she suddenly agreed with him, "I do need a plan for if my hope for time travel doesn't succeed."

Rumple watched the woman quickly approach her cabinets and rummage through them, picking out mixtures of herbs and magical ingredients. He looked to her curiously and asked her, "What is it you intend to do to your sister?"

Her wicked grin growing wider as she began to pick her ingredients carefully, she answered, "I am going to kill two birds with one stone." Turning around with several vials of herbs in her hands, he noticed her confident and devious look. As she set them down at the table, she said, "And you're going to help me."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest – Four Months Earlier**

He stood at a distance, watching his little family as they sat in the courtyard beneath Regina's little apple tree. The apple blossoms were finally in bloom after their second long winter in the Enchanted Forest. Regina's long, flowing gown matched the gentle cream color of the flowers. And just as the little blossoms held such soft beauty, she too was radiant in every possible way.

It had been several months since the announcement of the new baby, and though all had been fine from that day and up to this point, Robin still could feel that aching fear in the back of his mind. It continued to remind him of Marian and the difficulties they faced with her pregnancy. Now with his second love in the same state, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about losing her too.

He stared at her just sitting there beneath the blossoming tree, their son close beside her. The boy was hesitant to place a hand to his stepmother's bulging belly. His eyes were filled with hints of curiosity and a bit of fear of the unknown. Robin saw the boy stare up at the pregnant brunette who held a comforting smile. After she spoke a few reassuring words to him, Roland finally placed his hand to Regina's stomach and felt his little brother or sister kicking.

Though Robin grinned at this sight, it only made his fears grow stronger. He knew that he couldn't bear to lose another wife, but what would happen to Roland if he lost a second mother that he adored? Robin couldn't even fathom the thought.

Seeing her smile, her beauty, her loving stare while she listen attentively to Roland talking made Robin understand that if he lost her, he surely wouldn't come back from it. He remembered so clearly how he felt when losing Marian and how hard it was not to just run off and stop caring. For some time, he thought he might just lose it. He didn't want that again.

He didn't know what to expect, and it frightened him to no end. For now though, he'd push aside his fears and try to enjoy his life with his family. He would have hope that things would be different this time; that they'd be better. As he finally stepped over to his wife and his young son with a grin painted upon his lips, he continued to repeat it in his mind: _We'll be alright._

0-0-0

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

"Alright," Regina said with a firm tone as she looked toward her two boys, "you can each pick two snacks. Please," she gave a stern look to her eldest, who, at thirteen years old, should have known the rules by then, "try to pick out something remotely healthy."

"We promise," Henry was quick to say before leading Roland away from the shopping cart and down the snack aisle.

With a cheerful grin, Regina resumed her own shopping a few aisles down. As she perused through the shelves for something for dinner that night, she continued to enjoy this idea of normalcy. It felt good knowing that the biggest thing on her mind right then was what was for dinner rather than worrying about who might try to kill her or her family next. This newfound lack of fear was wonderful.

As she continued to wander down the aisle trying to decide whether she wanted chicken, spaghetti, or a pork roast that night, Regina began to distance herself from her shopping cart.

As she left it by a few of the spice racks while she looked for some chicken seasonings, a hooded figure walked past her, but failed to grab her attention. Little did she know that beneath the hood was the Dark One himself in a form of disguise.

His face was covered well by the gray hooded sweatshirt. And with the dark blue jeans he wore, no one would have suspected this man to be Rumplestilskin. He looked like a simple figure; one who wouldn't be of interest to Regina or anyone.

When she looked away, the hidden man retrieved something from his pocket. With a wave of his hand, a small glass vial of herbs was masked as a box of tea bags. He glanced over at the pregnant woman again, hesitant to drop the box into the cart. Though they had had their differences, Regina had in fact been a great pupil of his. There had even been moments when he could see how she looked to him as a father figure. It was difficult, but he had no choice by command of the dagger. The box of tea fell into the cart and he was quick to disappear just as her two boys approached.

"Mommy," Roland exclaimed with excitement, "look what we got!" The young child's voice coaxed Regina back to the shopping cart just as both boy's dumped a handful of items into it. They instantly covered the small box of tea that had just been placed inside; neither the boys nor Regina noticing it.

"What is all of this?" Regina looked to her children with wide eyes.

"Snacks," Henry answered back simply.

Looking to her eldest, she asked, "What happened to two snacks each?"

"Mom," Henry's sarcastic tone was instantly recognizable as he began, "we are growing boys. We need more than just two snacks each."

With a roll of the eyes, the pregnant brunette replied, "Go put them back." She reached into the cart, her hand brushing over several items before she picked up the unhealthiest ones and handed them back to her boys. "You know better, Henry. Now hurry it up so we can pay and get all of these things home."

"Fine." Henry took the objects back with a look of disappointment.

Before long, Regina and boys approached the registers. She allowed Roland and Henry to help her take the items out of the cart and place them on the belt. As they unloaded, Regina picked up an odd looking box of herbal tea. Staring at it, she couldn't exactly recall putting it in there.

Looking to Henry, she asked, "Honey, did you put this in here?" She showed him the box, but the boy only made a face and shook his head. It was a bit of long shot to suppose Henry would get the tea. Looking at the item confused, she commented, "I don't remember putting it in."

"Suffering a case of pregnancy brain, Mayor Mills?" The young cashier asked with a grin.

With a raised brow, Regina set the box of tea on the conveyer belt and smiled back. "I guess so," she replied with a little chuckle. She pulled out her wallet and paid for her groceries, the mysterious tea box and her foggy memory becoming just a second thought to her.

0-0-0

While Regina unpacked the bags in the kitchen, Henry and Roland continued to come in and out of the door carrying the groceries from the car. As they stepped into the kitchen, Regina found herself smiling at the sight; Roland walked in acting very exasperated while carrying his one grocery bag, as Henry lugged behind carrying two on each arm.

"Thank you, boys," she laughed, as they set down the last set of bags on the counter. "Why don't you each pick out one of your snacks and relax in the living room for a bit while I finish this up?"

"You don't want us to help you?" Henry asked.

"You've helped me a lot by bring the bags in and I appreciate it. I can handle the rest." She nodded her head, reassuring her son that she'd be alright on her own. "Go have fun."

"Okay," Henry shrugged his shoulders. Digging through one of the bags he brought in, he pulled out one of the snack boxes and then led Roland out of the room. "Thanks, Mom," he said as he followed his brother close behind.

Shortly after Regina began to sort through and unpack the grocery bags, Robin stepped into the kitchen. Approaching her from behind, he very gently set his hands to her waist, placing a loving kiss to her cheek. "Welcome back," he spoke softly before kissing her for a second time.

"Thank you," she replied with a laugh.

Watching as she continued to sort through plastic bags, Robin asked, "How'd you and the boys make out?"

"I think we did pretty well," she replied, pulling out the small box of tea bags and setting it aside.

"What's this?" Robin asked, stepping beside his wife to get a look at the item.

Shaking her head, Regina answered simply, "Just some herbal tea."

Looking to her, Robin suggested, "Why don't I make you a cup? You could take a bit of time to relax a bit after such a long day."

As he went to get the teapot out of one of cabinets, Regina laughed. "All I did was go grocery shopping."

"Love," he smiled at her as he filled the pot with water and set it on the stove, "you are nine months pregnant and this baby could come at any moment."

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?" Regina asked with a hint of attitude.

"No," Robin replied simply. He walked back to her, placed a kiss on her forehead, and then replied, "And that is what worries me. Please," he beckoned her, "just sit and relax for a moment."

"I am fine. Stop worrying about me so much."

"I only do it because I care about you," he said softly.

Pecking her lips against his, Regina then smiled and replied, "I know." After kissing him again, Regina said, "Now get the kettle before it boils over."

Quickly, Robin went over to the stove and removed the teapot. He made the tea within a few more minutes and then handed a cup over to his wife. "Be careful. It's hot," he said cautiously, watching how Regina rolled her eyes at him.

Regina took a sip of the hot liquid. She enjoyed the sweetness that seemed to linger on her tongue after she swallowed. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft and satisfied hum. With a gentle smile, she said, "Thank you," to Robin before glancing up at him with loving eyes. She leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers in a tender kiss.

But, just as he went to reach for her cheek to deepen the embrace, Robin heard the cup shatter as it hit the floor. Regina quickly backed away, letting out a sudden, painful holler; one that was far from simply being labor pain. He could tell immediately that something was wrong when Regina let out another scream, grasping her stomach with her right hand and roughly grabbing Robin's arm with her left.

In another instant, Robin found himself holding all of Regina's weight as she suddenly passed out from the pain. "Regina?" Robin called out her name so as to wake her. It was all happening so fast; he couldn't understand it. "Regina?" He said even more loudly.

Very slowly, he set her down on the floor. He continued to repeat her name over again. Setting his hand to her lower abdomen, Robin then noticed it. Blood.

"Henry," he yelled, "call the hospital now!" He quickly looked back at the blood that was quickly beginning to pool at his wife's legs. "Regina!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

There were noises all around; doctors and nurses yelling, machines beeping, and ambulances wailing so loudly that he could barely hear his own thoughts. Though, he knew that the only thing that mattered in that moment was she and the baby. His eyes remained locked on her as a handful of doctors rolled the gurney down the corridor.

So many thoughts wandered through his head in that moment. What had caused this? What would happen? So many fears that he had tried to suppress so long ago were once again rising to the surface of his mind.

He stared at her blank expression as she just laid there unconscious, a mask covering her face to help her breathe and several monitors already strapped to her body. He couldn't do this again; he couldn't watch the woman he loves hanging on the brink of death. Not again. The longer he looked at her as they briskly walked through the hospital halls, the more he sank deeper and deeper into his worries and these terrifying conclusions.

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice seemed to make him snap out of his thoughts. He suddenly felt a hand at his chest, holding him back as Regina continued on. "You can't go in."

As the doctors took Regina out of his sight, Robin instantly began to struggle. He turned and saw that Doctor Whale was the man blocking him. He looked to him furiously and replied, "What the bloody hell are you doing? That is my wife and my child in there! I need to be with them!"

"I'm sorry," Whale repeated as he firmly held Robin back, "but only doctors and nurses are permitted in the operating room, especially in a situation like this." He felt as the man simply pushed harder, trying to run after his wife while calling out her name. With a forceful shove, Whale stared directly into the panicking man's eyes and raised his voice, "Calm down and listen to me! You need to back off and let me do my job as Regina's doctor. I know that you are worried about her and the baby. I get it, but my job right now is not to accommodate to _you;_ it's to see that that baby and the mother are safe!"

The loud and forceful response by Whale made Robin quickly back off. His furious expression instantly disappeared, leaving only his look of distress behind. His light eyes stared down the hall where Regina had disappeared only moments before. He didn't like this feeling of not being able to do anything to help her, and it seemed that Whale could see that very clearly.

He placed a hand to the anxious man's shoulder, doing what he could to comfort him. "I will do my best to take care of your family," he spoke softly before leaving Robin and quickly making his way to the operating room.

0-0-0

They arrived at the same time; all of them possessing the same worried look. They saw him sitting in the waiting room, his face buried in his hands. Mary Margaret was the first to approach him.

"Hey," she asked, "what happened?"

Robin looked up at her, the stress he held was very apparent in his face. "I don't know," he replied with a confused tone of voice. It was raspy and filled with exhaustion. "She was fine only moments before and… it all happened so fast."

The young brunette placed a comforting hand to his shoulder, though she knew it could only help him so much. She understood how he felt, the shear worry for his loved ones and their well being. She knew the confusion and conflict he was struggling with. And she knew the pain he felt in knowing that all he could do was wait and hope.

"They," Robin finally mustered up the strength to explain to the rest to them, "they are performing a cesarean section right now and then… they are going to try to stabilize Regina. The doctor just came out and told me this. I don't entirely understand it."

"I'm sure they are both going to be fine," Mary Margaret calmly replied with a smile as she continued to rub her hand up and down the nervous man's arm.

"Sorry to interrupt," Emma chimed in at an awkward moment, "but if we know that they are delivering the baby as we speak, then shouldn't we be preparing for Zelena?"

"I don't think there is a reason to do anything," Belle quickly replied. "The prophecy said that the baby would be her undoing. I think the best thing to do is to allow Zelena to take her."

Robin's eyes widened as he stood and quickly refuted, "I am not going to just hand my child over to that witch. You are insane if you think I'd _ever_ allow that!"

"I believe I agree with the outlaw," Hook added. "It might not be the best plan to allow her to simply take the child. She'll know that something is up."

"Then what do we do?" Mary Margaret asked.

After a short pause, David replied, "We need to fake a fight. Make Zelena think that she's winning."

Robin's eyes panned the group. They could all tell that he was still hesitant about this plan. Who wouldn't be? So much had been happening in just that hour; he could barely think straight. He could feel his head spinning, that image of Regina collapsing in his arms just continued to repeat over and over again. He couldn't stop seeing the blood, couldn't stop hearing her screaming in pain. The last thing on his mind was worrying about Zelena or a plan. He just wanted to know that his family was alright.

Mary Margaret could see it in the way he nervously looked at everyone. Again, she placed her hand to his arm reassuringly. "They're going to be okay," she said softly. "You just have to have faith."

Robin didn't reply verbally, rather only with a nod of his head. As he did, Hook asked, "Should we prepare ourselves for this little battle then, mates?"

Emma, taking the lead, replied, "Let's do this."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest – One Month Earlier**

"That is the most idiotic idea I've ever heard," Regina was quick to respond after hearing Snow and Charming's so-called plan.

Snow replied, "It's the only way to get back there and get to Emma."

"You don't seem to get it," the pregnant brunette refuted stubbornly. "I explained this to you last year and I will once again. The Dark Curse requires the caster to sacrifice the heart of the thing he or she loves most." Giving the princess a look, she asked, "Are you willing to kill your prince, because I am not going to. I refuse to give up my loved ones again." Shaking her head as she placed her hand to her back, she continued, "If someone has to die for us to go back there, it's too steep of a price."

Instantly, Snow replied, "And if we do nothing and Zelena succeeds, we all die anyway, Regina. There is no way for us to stop her in this world. We know that now, and she has made it very clear that she is willing to do anything. We need to show her that we are prepared to do the same."

Regina suddenly felt a gentle hand rest on shoulder. As she turned her head, Robin came into sight, his face possessing a similar expression as Snow's. She could tell right then and there that he agreed with the princess. "We must do it," he said softly. "You know what Glinda said when you three visited her last year. Emma is the only way."

Shaking her head, trying her best not to lose control of her emotions, Regina replied, "The only way that we know of."

Robin then placed a hand to his wife's bulging belly, reminding her of the small amount of time they had left and what was truly at stake. "We tried to avoid this the last time, but it failed. We don't have time to find another way, love."

Regina could feel herself drowning in her current emotions. She simply continued to shake her head as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm not going to kill you," she let out. "I _can't._ "

They had come too far to lose each other now. She had already lost him so many times, so many occasions, because of her stubbornness or because of her fears. Not again; not this time. She wouldn't let him go.

"Regina." Robin tried to reason with her, but he could barely get out a word before Regina responded.

"No." The look in her eyes quickly shifted from sadness to determination. "I won't." Placing her hands over his chest and stepping in to him, she continued, "When we first met, you told me that Roland had already lost his mother and that he couldn't lose his father too. That can't change, especially not now," she said, giving her stomach a quick glance. "Neither Roland nor this baby should have to grow up without their father." She stared into his light eyes, tears staining her pink cheeks, as she whispered, "And I can't lose you."

"I'll do it," a voice interrupted. The couple, without parting from one another, turned their heads toward the light-haired prince. "I can do it," David repeated.

Robin gave the other man a confused look as he replied, "But, mate, you are the same position as I. You have a wife, a son. I can't ask you to sacrifice that when I cannot."

"He won't be," Snow replied. She noticed the other couple give her a strange, questioning look. Nodding her head confidently, she glanced over at her husband with a smile and took his hand. She explained, "David and I have shared one heart for a long time now. I'm confident that if you split my heart, he can survive."

"Snow," Regina replied with a sigh, "if we go through with that and it fails, there's a chance that you'll die too."

The princess, with a sweet smile, walked over to her dear friend and took her by the hand. Giving her an honest look, she said, "I have to believe that it _will_ work. And…" she tilted her head slightly, "if it doesn't, I trust that you and Robin will take care of our son and Emma." Before Regina could respond to Snow's statement, the princess stepped back and said, "Now we need to prepare for this curse." She nodded her head and grinned. "Because we are doing it and we are going home."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

The sound of an infant's cry echoed throughout the operating room, bringing the anxiety level of all of the doctors and nurses down a bit. She had made it and was a healthy seven pounds and eight ounces with no irregularities or problems. Doctor Whale was relieved to see this. Losing a child or an infant were most definitely the worst moments he went through as a doctor. He was happy to know that this moment was not one of them.

Her cry was strong as were her little movements when she wiggled around on the table. Whale was quick to swaddle the baby girl and hand her off to a nurse so that he could return to Regina, who, unlike her daughter, was having a difficult time through all of this. He listened carefully the heart monitor as it beeped. Though Regina's heart was not technically inside of her, the monitor could still read it as if it were. Collecting his focus once more, he continued to operate.

As Whale returned to his work, the nurse who had taken the newborn went to exit the room. Before leaving, she stared back at the child's unconscious mother with a pair of green eyes. With her free hand, she removed her facemask, revealing her wicked grin. Turning back, she heard the baby in her arms let out another cry. With a calm shushing noise, the nurse then said, as she walked out of the operating room, "Shh, my pretty girl. It's alright. Auntie Zelena's got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I really wanted to have Regina and Robin do the curse and heart thing that Snow and Charming did in the show, I decided to keep it as is because Regina needed a full heart for Zelena's curse. It wouldn't have fit well if Regina only had half of her heart. Hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter! Thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

Robin was the first to stand when he finally saw Doctor Whale emerging from the operating room. Everyone was quick to follow, hoping for some news about Regina's and the baby's conditions. Robin remained as hopeful as he could, praying that what he was about to hear would be positive.

With a nod of his head, Whale began, "The delivery was successful. You have a very healthy baby girl who weighed in at seven pounds and eight ounces." He noticed how quickly the look of relief appeared on the father's face. "We are currently working to stabilize Regina as we speak."

Mary Margaret, who was standing right beside Robin, placed a hand to his shoulder and asked Whale, "What exactly happened to Regina?"

Raising his brow, Whale replied, "Somehow, the placenta detached from the uterine wall prematurely. It explains the mass amounts of blood as well as the immense pain Regina was in. I just…" Whale paused for a second. He too seemed just as confused as the others. "I don't understand how it could have happened."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with concern.

"I mean," Whale continued, "something like that happening would be nearly impossible for someone as healthy as Regina."

Shaking his head, still not completely sure what Whale was saying, Robin replied, "I just wish to know if she'll be alright."

With a sigh, Whale replied, "She's lost a lot of blood and we are still working to get it under control, but we all know that Regina is a fighter. I don't see this as any reason to give up hope just yet."

Robin found himself still a bit apprehensive. The idea of hope was much easier to talk about. Having it was something completely different. And with what he had been through before— all of the fighting and the efforts to keep Marian alive and to have hope that she'd be okay with the unfortunate and painful ending— Robin's motivation for having hope was beginning to slip. Just as he was beginning to feel it waning, a nurse frantically approached the doctor and the group; the look on her face definitely meant the she was about to reveal something bad.

Instantly, the woman blurted out, "Doctor, the baby is gone!"

Simultaneously, everyone there asked, "What?" All of their eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"She never arrived at NICU," the nurse commented.

"We didn't even need to put up a bloody fight," Hook commented. "She just walked right out with the child."

"Right under our noses the entire time," Emma added with a hint of frustration.

When receiving a very panicked look from Robin, Mary Margaret was quick to say, "Go. I'll watch them." She looked over to the man's two sons sitting together in the waiting room. With a thankful nod of the head, Robin hastily made his way out of the hospital with David, Emma, and Hook so that he could bring his daughter back.

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest – One Month Earlier**

She knew what this meant. Zelena didn't have to say a word; that wicked stare and devious grin was enough to tell Regina what was about to happen. The very moment that the witch took off on her broomstick, Regina grabbed her husband by the hand and hastily brought him up to their bedchamber. The dark green smoke was emerging from the cauldron fast. The courtyard was already fully immersed in it.

As they entered their room, the pregnant brunette let go of his hand and quickly approached her vanity table. There lied a small and elegant jewelry box. Robin looked to her curiously as he noticed her discarding her wedding and engagement rings, placing them inside of the box.

"Regina, what are you doing?" He asked, the entire situation at hand not yet hitting him.

With a deep voice, trying to hold in her fears and emotions, she replied, "I'm going to make sure that we can find each other again." As those words left her mouth, she gently placed her hands on the sides of the box and placed a simple enchantment upon it. She knew that she had promised him not to use magic in her condition, but this, this situation called for it. This little enchantment would allow the object to appear where she wanted it to when they returned to Storybrooke. She only hoped that she had chosen the right place.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he took a few steps closer. "Of course we shall find one another. All we are doing is going to this new land. What should it matter that we will not remember the past two years? We will still find Zelena and stop her."

Regina shook her head as she finally looked up and saw the reflection of him in the mirror. A single tear fell to her cheek as their eyes connected. Finally, he realized. His arms dropped to his sides, as did his hopeful expression.

"We…" he stuttered, "we didn't know one another." He heard Regina let out a held-in sigh as more tears escaped from her eyes. Quickly, he went to her. When she turned towards him, he instantly placed a loving hand to her pink cheek. A few salty drops also fell to his face.

"I can't do this again," Regina cried. "I've already lost Henry; I can't bear to lose you too. You're all I have left." She felt his warm lips press against her forehead and, as she opened her eyes, she stared down at the large bump in her stomach. _The baby,_ she thought. She couldn't have and raise their child without him, not after all they had been through.

As he parted his lips from her warm skin, Robin lifted Regina's chin and gave her a loving smile. "I'm not going to let you go that easily, love," he said. "And I assure you, you are not having this baby without me. I shall see you again, very soon."

Their bedchamber door slammed open the very moment Robin reached forward and wiped the tears from her face. In ran their young and very scared son who quickly jumped into his father's arms. As Regina comfortingly brushed her fingers through Roland's hair, the only thought she had in her mind was how she didn't want to say goodbye. But as the winds began to blow throughout the room and the green smoke entered through the door and the windows, she knew that her time had run out. She kissed Roland on the forehead and whispered that she loved him. She then stared into Robin's light eyes, there were still tears running down his cheeks.

Feeling the wind blow harder, Regina stepped closer into her husband's embrace, stared directly into his eyes, and whispered, "Remember me." She then closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his before all went black.

0-0-0

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

A fierce wind moved around the old worn out barn as the heroes arrived. They feared it was too late; Zelena's spell was already beginning. Magic swirled around the witch; the power of the brain, the heart, the courage, and the innocent infant creating exactly what she had hoped for. The time portal was opening.

As the wicked woman began to celebrate her accomplishment, claiming that they were too late, Robin's eyes panned over to the newborn lying in a small woven basket on the ground. Without a single thought, he tried to go to her. However, his lack of discreetness got him tossed back, slamming hard against the wooden walls and landing directly into a pile of loose hay. Emma, David, and Hook were instantly thrown back as well.

Robin could feel his body and his head aching. Opening his eyes, he waited for the blurriness to subside. The echoing sounds of Zelena's laughter partnered with the baby's crying pounded into his head and forced him to glance back over at the basket.

He remained low to the floor, careful not to attract attention while the other three worked to distract the witch and her minions. He crawled over swiftly; the sound of his daughter's crying only gave him more motivation to get to her.

Finally making it to the very rim of the magical portal, Robin propped himself on his elbows, giving him the chance to stare inside. There she was. Instantly, he smiled. The chaos around him was nothing but a murmur in that moment. He stared down at her small features, her tiny hands, her thick dark hair and reveled in the fact that this was the first time he was seeing his newborn daughter.

Listening as she let out another strong cry, Robin calmly placed his hand into the basket and rested it atop her petite stomach.

"It's alright," he whispered softly, the sound of his voice and his touch calming her almost instantly. "Your Daddy is here now."

He then leaned in. The very moment his lips met with the child's soft head, there was a large flash of light and an instant blast of magic. Everyone was taken back; even Zelena who suddenly fell to the ground, her emerald green medallion separating from her and landing directly at Emma's feet.

The witch's green eyes widened as she watched Robin stand and lift his child into his arms. She shook her head frantically, so taken aback and confused as to what had just occurred.

"Well," Emma commented at the stunned witch as she picked up the medallion and tossed it around in her hand, "I guess you don't read much into prophecies. Do you?"

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"The prophecy," Robin replied as he stepped over to the others with his daughter in one arm and Regina's heart in the other hand, "that a young girl who shared the same blood as you would be your undoing." He added with a raised brow, "Your niece."

"I bet that really put a damper on your plan, now didn't it, love?" Hook teased with a snide grin.

Zelena glared at Robin with fury, but then she found her anger waning. Her look of fear and rage disappeared as a grin began to appear on her deep lips. She chuckled, making the heroes stare at her with confusion.

"You must all think you are so clever," she spoke out, "defeating the Wicked Witch's little plan. Hmm?" Vibrant green eyes burrowed into light blue as Zelena practically stared into Robin's soul. He could feel her grin tormenting him. "Did you really think I wouldn't have a second plan just incase this one didn't work?"

Robin noticed the redhead's eyes slowly pan down until they finally connected with the beating heart resting in his hand. Their eyes met again, and Zelena's smile looked more wicked than ever.

"Better get going, thief," she said. "I'm sure Regina is _dying_ to see you."

In that very moment, Robin knew that Zelena was behind Regina's curious collapse earlier that day. Feeling the heart pulsate faster in the palm of his hand, he also knew that he didn't have much time. Quickly, he handed the baby off to David and began to run back to the hospital.

The cold wind beat against his face as if sharp nails were pricking into his skin. But he couldn't stop. With every heavy breath he took, he could feel her heart pulsating faster and faster in his hand. He passed by everything and everyone as if they were nothing but blurs. The only thing he had on his mind was Regina, and every thought of her provoked him to move faster.

Stumbling through the hospital doors, he yelled out her name with a heavy breath. But he already knew it was too late. With his chest heaving, his lungs feeling as if they were about to shrivel up and his head beaded with sweat, he glanced down at his hand as her heart stopped beating.

0-0-0

The very moment he glanced up from the now still heart, Robin saw the distressed doctor emerging from the operating room. Whale's eyes were blood shot, his cheeks somewhat damp, as he shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry," he said in with quiet, hoarse voice. As Robin approached him, he continued, "We couldn't stop the bleeding."

Robin remained silent as he stepped passed the doctor with his expression like pure stone. He continued to walk towards the operating room, ignoring all voices around him, including the warning from a nurse telling him he could not enter the operating room. But he continued on anyway and walked straight through the doors of OR one.

There she lied. A blue sheet was draped over her still swollen but somewhat smaller stomach; her arms were still strapped to the table. His light blue orbs only glanced at the heart monitor; nothing but a never-ending red line and an incessant ringing sound that continued in his ears even after the nurse unplugged it.

He approached her slowly. Her closed eyes made it look as if she was simply sleeping, nothing more than just a peaceful rest. But her face was flushed, completely pale, and her lips a soft bluish-purple. This was not a simple rest. No. She was gone.

With tears leaking from his eyes, Robin moved closer so as to set her heart back in its place. A small piece of him still had hope that this could change something. But as he returned it and nothing happened, all of his hope was finally lost.

He shook his head frantically, more tears flowing from his eyes, as he let out a soft whimper, "I'm sorry." He leaned forward, his whimpers becoming sobs, and placed his hand to her head. As he placed his lips to her forehead, he felt how cold her skin had become; it was like ice. His hand remained atop her head, shaking as he caressed his thumb back and forth over her soft hair.

As he parted his warm lips from her, he was forced to stare down at her lifeless expression. He watched as his many salty tears hit her skin and hated how she didn't, how she couldn't, even flinch.

Robin glanced over at her still tied down arms and then looked up at the young doctor who seemed to be watching this entire ordeal and waiting to remove her body. He seemed to jump when his gaze met with the distressed man's.

"Untie her," Robin demanded more forcefully than he had ever been in his life. The startled young doctor did as he was told and did it as quickly as possible. Robin watched as Regina's arms fell to the sides of the operating table, limp and lifeless. It only made him cry harder.

He pulled her close, cradling her cold body to his, resting her head beneath his chin, and placing a kiss to her hair ever few seconds. He wanted to hold her close, as he did every night when they slept; he wanted her to run her fingers over his chest, to sigh and let her hot breath hit his skin, to place sweet and loving kisses on the line of his jaw as she always did.

"Please," he whispered softly, rocking her gently and caressing her hair, "please, Regina, I know you are stronger than this." Pressing his cheek to her head, he continued to cry, "I can't lose you too. You can't leave me."

He took a short pause, trying to collect his breaths.

"I need you," he whimpered, holding her even tighter before finally setting her back down on the table. "I love you." Kissing her head once more, Robin could feel himself losing control. His hands shook, his lips quivered, and his heart was beating ten times faster.

Finally standing straight up, staring directly at the pure white wall of the operating room, Robin felt something that he had not felt in many, many years. His sorrow began to form into rage; his shaking hands clenched into fists. _She_ had done this; _she_ took her away.

In a sudden fit of fury, Robin burst out of the operating room to find Emma and the others had returned from the farmhouse.

Loudly, and with a voice full of anger, he asked Emma, "Where is Zelena?" Emma, however, found herself taken aback from the man's strange forceful tone. Robin gave her no time to adjust before he demanded even louder, "Where is she!"

Emma quickly responded after the second time, "She's locked up in the Sheriff's Station." Her eyes wide, she looked to Robin in all of his distress and asked, "Why? What happened? What are you going to do?"

Giving no recognition of Emma's questioning and not allowing any of the others to even start, Robin quickly stormed out of the hospital, neither the cries of his newborn baby nor the voices of his sons calling out "Daddy?" and "Robin?" stopping him.

He had rage-filled eyes and a sudden urge to avenge his wife's apparent murder. Nothing was going to stop him. As he exited the hospital, Robin replied under his breath, "I'm going to kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can can say is that you will all understand in the next few chapters. Patience.


	23. Chapter 23

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

He barged straight into the Sheriff's Station, his deep blue eyes instantly piercing her bright green ones through the cell bars. There was no hesitation as he approached the jail cell and took out the keys that he had snatched from Emma. As soon as he swung the door open, he grabbed the witch and pinned her against the wall with a rough shove.

Holding her tightly by the shoulders, he spoke angrily. " _You_ did this!"

Zelena only grinned. "I see you made it back to my little sister just in time," she replied snidely. As she laughed, the infuriated man wrapped his fingers around her throat; however, it did not seem to faze her, for she knew the man's kind nature. He wouldn't really do it.

"What did you do to her?" He asked with a demanding tone of voice.

"I did what I set out to do!" She raised her voice so as to be just as intimidating as he was. "I destroyed her."

"What did she _ever_ do to you?" He yelled, his distress and emotions getting the better of him.

Leaning in as close as she could while he held her back by the throat, she replied deviously, "She was born." After a short pause, she continued, "She took the life that was supposed to be _mine!_ And she needed to pay for that!"

Robin shook his head, a few light tears escaping from his eyes. "No," he replied aggressively, "Regina did nothing to you. She did not choose the life she was given; she had as much of a choice as you did. It was your mother who made that choice for the both of you." Staring directly into her soulless eyes, he pushed her back against the wall once more. "And Regina has paid for it!"

With a scoff, Zelena teasingly responded. "Good riddance."

As she did, however, the vengeful man grew more enraged. He began to scream at the witch, his fingers tightening around her neck, "We have children! You took her from them! You took her from me! Now you bring her back!" But she only laughed. As his fury grew more and more, his grip grew tighter. Knowing he had nothing to lose, he shoved the woman harder against the wall and yelled threateningly, "Bring her back, or I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"You don't have it in you," Zelena mocked. "Your heart is as pure as they come. You know it and I know it. So save us both the trouble of this charade and go back to crying with your little fami-" He cut her off before she could finish, squeezing his hand around her neck so firmly that it blocked her airway. Her eyes widened as she stared directly into his fiery blue orbs.

He then replied as he continued to choke the life out of her, "I'm not as pure as you think."

He listened to the witch struggling to pull his hand from her throat. _Don't let go,_ he thought to himself. _She deserves this._ Honestly, he wasn't even sure that she did. Something in him remained, telling him to stop; but on the other hand, the other part of him was screaming, telling him to kill her. It was for Regina, to avenge her murder. It was for their children who now didn't have their mother. He continued to strangle her, suppressing that moral conscience in his head.

However, only moments passed before another voice entered his mind. It was louder, as if actually in the room with him. "Stop." He heard it say. It was in a calm monotone. Suddenly, there stood a figure beside him. From the corner of his eye, he could see that it was Rumplestiltskin. "Stop," the man repeated.

Robin shook his head, "I can't." He glanced at the man beside him and then back to the struggling woman. "She needs to pay for this."

"I understand what you are feeling right now," Rumple replied, "but you have more than only yourself to think about right now." Robin, though not loosening his grip, could feel his emotions and his anger waning. "Think of your children, that newborn baby girl. You kill Zelena now and you can never come back from that. Don't let them lose you too. Trust me, vengeance is not worth losing your family over."

Rumple, though not knowing the man before him very well, could always tell a good soul when he saw it. He remembered the effort the thief had gone to all of those years ago to save his first wife. He knew Robin was a selfless and caring man.

Robin, with tears streaming down his face, looked to Rumple. He replied with a whimpering voice, "But she needs to pay." It seemed to be the only thing on his mind at that moment, the shock finally hitting him.

The older man knew, he remembered, what this type of vengeance had done to him, what it had done to his son. He didn't wish that on another person. And, of course, though Robin wished to avenge Regina, Rumple also wished to avenge Bae. And by stopping Robin, he could take care of Zelena himself.

"Not by your hand, my boy," he replied as he set a hand on the thief's shoulder. With that gesture, he managed to convince Robin to let go of Zelena. She instantly fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Rumple looked to Robin and said, "Go and collect yourself. When you return, I shall explain everything."

0-0-0

**The Enchanted Forest – One Year and Four Months Earlier**

He leaned comfortably against the courtyard wall, watching his son play carelessly. The smile on the man's face was radiant. He was thinking of her again; though, lately, it seemed that she was the only thing he'd been thinking about. He wanted this feeling to last.

"I have not seen you smile like that in quite a long time." Belle stepped beside him, her voice interrupting his thoughts. "I suppose this means that things between you and Regina are going well."

With a nod and a smile, Robin replied, "They are." Bowing his head, another image of her entering his mind, he chuckled a bit. "She's a remarkable woman."

Though a bit hesitant to agree, Belle managed a grin. She replied, "She can have her moments." It was clear that she herself had conflicting thoughts about the Queen, as did many.

Robin simply laughed as he replied, "I am not blind to the person that she used to be. I just… I simply believe that her efforts to change and be better are much more valuable than dwelling on her past." He noticed the way Belle admirably grinned at him. He smiled back. "I haven't been this happy in, well… in a long time," he said. "I have no intention of losing it either."

0-0-0

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

"What have you done?" Robin asked when he returned inside to find Zelena gone.

Simply, and with no remorse in his tone, Rumple replied, "I killed her."

"What?" The young man looked so confused, so lost as to what might have happened during those ten minutes he had been gone.

Rumple replied, "She could not die at _your_ hand, my boy. But now, I have achieved vengeance for both Regina and my son."

Robin stared at the older man, and then glanced toward the empty cell. He thought he'd feel better after Zelena had paid for her crimes, yet there was still that hole. Regina was still gone, and he now realized that killing Zelena wouldn't bring her back or change what had already occurred.

The thief shook his head. "I can't go back. I can't face them; I can't face my children and tell them that their mother is dead. I… I can't live without her."

"I'm afraid there is no magical way to bring her back. I'm sorr-" Rumplestiltskin was cut off before he could finish. A loud bang made the room shake; made the entire town shake. Both men glanced out the window of the Sheriff's Office and noticed a sudden bright magical force shooting all of the way into the sky. Robin stared at it in awe, not knowing what this thing was. However, Rumple grinned widely. "But," he said, "you might be able to go back and prevent the death from happening."

Robin cocked his head toward the other man with a confused look. "The time portal? But we-" He paused, taking a moment to have another glance at the now empty jail cell. "Zelena," he said in a quiet voice. "You knew that her death would trigger it. How?" He stared back at Rumple; there was so much he longed to understand about what was happening, but at the same time, all he wanted to do was run out of there and get his wife back.

"Sometimes it's better to keep the mystery of it all alive," the man replied. "Now I suggest you go and get your true love back. That portal won't stay opened forever."

Robin looked at the man with so much confusion. Why was he allowing Robin to go and get Regina back when he, too, had lost his son? The Rumplestiltskin that he remembered would have done this for himself, not for another person, especially one he barely knew. He questioned it. Before he could even open his mouth to ask, Rumple continued.

"I cannot bring my son back, if that is what you are wondering. The details are of no matter. What matters is that you right what was wronged. Regina wasn't meant to die." He glanced to the portal and then back at the thief as he explained, "Zelena made a poison that caused Regina to bleed out as she did. There was no possible way for the doctors to stop it. She disguised the deadly herbs as a tea and commanded me to give them to Regina. You must go back and simply stop Regina from consuming the poison."

"Will there not be consequences if I go back and change this?" Robin asked with concern.

"You are only travelling back one day. The changes are not as great in a case such as this. However, you will not return to the present when travelling back to such a short time."

"What do you mean?"

"When you return to that time and place, it shall act as a replay of the day. You shall life the entire day over again rather than changing the past."

"How do you know all of this?" he asked curiously.

"As I said," Rumple shook his head, "it is best to keep the mystery regarding my knowledge of this subject to myself."

Robin, though not one hundred percent convinced, simply nodded. If this meant getting Regina back, then asking as few questions as possible was fine for him.

"Go now, before it is too late." Rumple watched the young man nod before swiftly making his way out of the office. As Robin exited, Rumple spoke with a softer voice. "Good luck."

0-0-0

The time portal was swirling around with great force. Winds blew hard, hay was flying every which way, and Robin's thoughts seemed just as jumbled. He stared at it for a short while, his head screaming at him about the consequences and how little he knew about what he was really doing.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the loud sounds and everything that was going on in his mind. Soon, all he could hear was his heart beating rapidly. He listened to it, knowing what it longed for more than anything in this world. Regina.

"I'm going to get you back," he whispered before he opened his eyes once more, ran forward with absolutely no fear, and jumped.


	24. Chapter 24

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

He landed on the ground with a hard thump, and a painful shock jolted through his body. With a groan, Robin spit out the grainy dirt, opened his eyes, and glanced around. A bird chirped every few seconds, creating a distant echo above the trees. Below them was nothing but rocks and dirt. He had fallen directly into his camp in the middle of the Storybrooke forest.

Suddenly remembering what he had set out to do, he jumped to his feet and tried to regain his balance after such a fall. He stumbled back and forth before finding a sturdy stance. Looking around again, the thief felt as if his entire sense of direction had diminished, but he forced himself to snap out of his weird little daze and focus on what was at hand. He needed to get back home to Regina before she found the tea.

0-0-0

As he stepped through the door, he could hear their voices. He had made it in time. With a growing grin on his lips, Robin quickly jogged into the kitchen, calling for Regina. The very moment he saw her, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was really she; living and breathing. Instantly, Robin stepped forward and pulled his wife into a loving embrace, cupping the back of her head and burying his nose in her hair. He needed to know that this was truly happening; that she really was there in the flesh.

Robin took in a deep breath, smelling the sweetness in her hair and the small remnant of the perfume she had put on earlier that morning. Most of it had worn off, but he had grown so used to that scent that he could detect even a hint of it on her neck. He loved it.

Regina, however, found herself caught off guard for a moment. The way he had looked at her, the way he currently held her, made it seem as if something terrible had just happened. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed how the boys also possessed confusing looks on their faces.

"Robin," she asked, "what's wrong?" As the man backed away, their eyes met. She watched the way his chest moved rapidly, as if he had been running a great distance and lost his breath. She placed her hand to his chest, feeling his heart practically jumping out of his chest. "Why are you so out of breath?" She was beginning to grow concerned.

Placing his hand on her cheek, Robin smiled widely and tried his hardest to suppress his tears. "I missed you," he replied, though it didn't answer her question.

Regina didn't mind it; she simply laughed. "We've only been gone a few hours, dear." Staring into his blue orbs once more, she noticed a strange look of relief.

Robin then replied, "It felt like a lifetime," before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a passionate and fervent kiss.

The pregnant brunette, suddenly feeling very concerned, pushed her husband back slightly and stared at him. "Robin." She was growing more worried by the second. "What is going on? Because you are beginning to scare me."

Still out of breath, the thief shook his head and replied, "I just love you is all. And I don't wish to lose you."

Smiling at him and setting her hands on his cheeks, Regina replied, "You will never lose me; I can assure you of that." She then pulled him into a second sweet kiss.

Robin took another moment just to stare at her. If he could have lived in that moment for the rest of his life, he would have been a blissful man. He caressed her cheek, brushing a few loose strands of hair and tucking them behind her ear. There was no possible way he was going to let her go again. Never.

"Care for some help?" he asked, glancing at the dozen plastic bags filled with groceries. He let her go and took a hold of a few shopping bags. As he began to unload them, he asked, "So how was your day?" And as she continued to talk, he would focus on finding that box of tea.

It didn't take long, after rummaging through a few bags. He assumed that it was the one that Rumple had told him about. It looked like the one he had made for her the first time. It had to be it. Taking a quick glance over at her as she continued on about how Granny and Ruby had a ball talking with Roland, as they always did, Robin tucked the little box of tea away in his jacket pocket.

When he had first arrived, he had thought about it; about telling Regina the truth. But after staring into her worried eyes when he had hugged her and kissed her so frantically, he couldn't bear it. Regina had been through enough stressful moments before the curse and before they had gotten their memories back. She was going to go into labor at any moment, and something that big could possibly cause complications for both she and the baby. He wasn't going to go through that again.

No. He would keep this to himself. He would destroy this poison and protect Regina at all costs until Zelena was vanquished once again.

0-0-0

Heat radiated throughout the room as the fire continued to burn within the fireplace. There was complete silence, not even a stir. The boys were already asleep and Regina had stepped into the kitchen to finish the washing the dishes from dinner.

Robin squatted to the floor in front of the flames. He stared into the bright orange and yellow; so many thoughts racing through his head. Nothing had happened. He hadn't even made it to this time of night the first time. It had to be a good sign.

As he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the little box that he had been holding onto throughout the day, he began to wonder. Did preventing Regina from drinking the poison really change her fate, or did it only prolong her destiny to die? He hoped to the gods that that was not the answer. Knowing that she had died, and crying over her corpse was one tragedy; knowing for a fact that dying was meant to be her destiny was far worse than anything he could imagine.

He had to have faith; he had to hope that destroying this would be the end of his worries. It felt as if all of his faith was already dried up. The negative "what ifs" remained in his head. What if he was doing this all for nothing? What if she was destined to die? What if? He couldn't do it anymore. With a flick of his wrist, the box of poison landed into the fire with a pop and a sizzle. A strange looking dust seemed to rise up with the smoke before finally disappearing into oblivion.

The moment it did, Robin heard Regina call for him from the kitchen. No, he thought to himself as he sprung to his feet and started running toward the kitchen. _Not again._ Stepping into the room, wide-eyed and worried, he called out, "Regina?" He saw her standing there. Perhaps it was a good sign. "What's the matter?"

As he approached her, she replied, "I think we need to call Doctor Whale."

"Why?" Robin asked frantically, placing his hands to her waist and looking her up and down for fear that something was wrong.

"I think…" She paused, softly letting out a soft gasp and placing her hand on her stomach. "I think I just felt my first contraction."

"You did?" Robin asked, letting out a great sigh of relief. "And that is all?" he asked just to make sure. "There is nothing wrong? You're alright?"

Regina let out a chuckle. "With the exception of being in labor, I'm perfectly fine."

Robin smiled widely, placing a hand on his wife's cheek and giving her a gentle peck of the lips. He then said, "Then let's do this," before picking up the phone to call Mary Margaret and David.

0-0-0

Mary Margaret and David had rushed over to the house as soon as Robin had called them with the news. Unfortunately, they too had news of their own.

"What?" Regina asked, so confused as to what David had just said.

"Zelena is there waiting for you both," David repeated.

Robin felt himself growing more nervous as David explained it over again. Zelena must've known that Regina didn't drink the poison. It seemed that she now wished to take matters into her own hands. Only a half an hour earlier, the witch had burst into the hospital, knocking out everyone in her way, including Emma and Hook who had been preparing for her arrival. Emma had called her parents the moment she regained consciousness. Zelena, though, was nowhere to be found. They assumed that she was undoubtedly hiding until the moment Regina and Robin arrived.

"Well then, what do you suppose we do?" Regina asked, trying her best to suppress the little pain she felt when feeling another minor contraction.

"You certainly aren't going to the hospital," Mary Margaret replied sternly.

"Where else do you expect us to go, Mary Margaret?" Regina asked with a hint of attitude, rather insulted by the other woman's bossiness.

"We will figure something out," Robin replied as he placed a kiss to his wife's temple. "I promise. Zelena is not going to lay a finger on you." The light-haired man then looked to the other young woman before him and asked, "Might you call Widow Lucas and inform her of the situation?" He then looked to David. "Call Emma and tell her to meet us at the Bed and Breakfast. I have plan and will need her assistance. Also," he looked back to Mary Margaret, "ask the dear woman if she could spare us a room."

"Robin," Regina was prepared to argue, but Robin was quick to cut her off.

"Love, we don't have choice." He looked to her with complete seriousness and sheer determination. "And I am not going to lose you."

Regina found herself speechless. There were very few times when she had seen Robin like this, but she knew never to argue or fight with him when he was. She simply nodded her head and trusted that he knew what he was doing.

0-0-0

The bell over the door chimed loudly as the couple stepped inside. Widow Lucas, better known as Granny, was there and ready for them when they had arrived. She quickly approached the pregnant brunette, who was now trying to make an effort to breathe through her contraction. She took her hand and began leading her into the room she had prepared for her.

"Thank you," Robin said gratefully.

Granny nodded her head as if to say "you're welcome" and then stepped into the room with Regina by her side.

Regina felt somewhat anxious as Granny helped her sit on the bed. It wasn't just the birth that was causing such a strange feeling. As she stared over at the old woman setting out a set of clothes for her to wear, Regina began to wonder. Regina had never done anything kind to this woman to deserve such treatment in return. She didn't know Granny well, but what she remembered was not pleasant. The woman was strong-minded and usually against Regina, for good reasons. She just didn't understand it.

As Granny turned back, she noticed the curious look that the pregnant woman gave her. She smiled, handing the garment over to her. "You are wondering why I agreed to help," she commented.

With a deep breath, Regina replied, "As a matter of fact…"

Granny laughed. "I'm a perceptive person, Regina," the woman said. "It's clear that you are not the same person you were before."

"So, you are giving me a second chance?"

"Everyone deserves one. And if the rest of the town can trust you, so can I." Those words made Regina manage a small grin; she still wasn't used to people treating her this way after everything she had done. "Now," Granny continued, "let's have a baby. Shall we?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter's rating has been raised to T+ for thematic elements including a natural birth scene.

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

Everything was set in place. Emma had arrived a little while ago to place a cloaking spell over the Bed and Breakfast. They hoped it would be enough to hide them from Zelena.

After Granny had returned to the room to inform Robin and Regina of this, Robin could feel a bit of weight lifted from his shoulders. If Zelena couldn't find them, it meant that she couldn't lay a hand on Regina. It was at least one less thing to worry about during a time like this.

He placed a damp cloth onto his wife's glistening forehead. Several hours had passed and her labor had increased a good amount since they had arrived. He could already see how tired she was becoming when she grabbed his wrist and let out a painful hiss.

"Just breathe," he spoke calmly. "You'll be alright."

With a frustrated sigh, the pregnant woman replied, "I'm tired of you telling me to breathe."

"I'm only trying to help," he replied as he resoaked the cloth in a bowl full of cool water.

"I know," Regina sighed, moving her hand from his wrist to his palm and gripping it firmly. "I'm sorry. I…" She took another deep breath. "I just want this to be over with."

He couldn't admit it, but he felt the same way. He just wanted it all to be done. He wanted his wife and his children to be safe; for Zelena to be good and dead, and for everything to just be back to normal. He wanted his ultimate fears to be gone and to know for certain that he wouldn't lose his family.

Staring into Regina's nervous eyes, he realized that he needed to be the strong one right now. She didn't know all of these other things that he was worried about; all she was anxious about was the birth and that their daughter would be healthy. And he knew that she needed him. So Robin, giving her a gentle grin, tucked away his current concerns and focused on her.

"Come," he said, tugging on her hand slightly as he stood. Helping her sit up, he continued, "Why don't you try to stand and walk a bit? It might help." As he pulled her to her feet, Regina cringed once more. Robin then took her hands and carefully brought them around his neck to give her some extra support. "Here," he said as he then placed his hands gently on her waist.

Regina closed her eyes, trying to breathe and forget about the pains she was feeling. She felt her husband rest his forehead against hers. Her eyes remained shut, but she could feel his presence close to her. They swayed side to side, as if they were dancing to a soft melodic tune.

She tried to imagine it in her head and began to remember that moment in the Enchanted Forest when he had first asked her to dance. She could see in his eyes that, even though they didn't know one another well, he wished to comfort her sadness. She remembered how Snow pushed her into his arms and how, at first, she was incredibly hesitant and stubborn about it. The banter between them had been amusing, and though she never wanted to admit it at the time, she truly had enjoyed it. It was the first moment she began to wonder about him.

The memory put a smile on her lips and even helped her begin to forget about her labor pains. She felt him leave a kiss on her forehead. In turn, she let out a quiet moan. "Thank you," she sighed. Lifting her head and staring into his light, loving eyes, she continued. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

He just smiled. Leaning over and pecking her lips lovingly, he thought to himself. He couldn't do this without her either; he couldn't live without her. They were connected; soulmates. And that meant that they _could_ get through this _together._ For once, he could feel the faith inside of him being restored.

0-0-0

When Granny returned to the room several hours later, Regina's labor had finally reached its peak. The gray-haired woman sat at the end of the bed, watching the brunette breathe heavily, letting out unbearable moans. Her eyes were beginning to water from the pain she felt and sweat poured down her face and dampened her hair. Regina clutched her husband's hand with all of her might, trying to refrain from squirming around too much.

Granny asked her, "Regina, will you let me check on the baby's progress?"

The woman whimpered as she shook her head frantically. Her legs remained closed, refusing to allow the older woman to touch her in this state. Regina looked to Robin, her eyes filled with a mix of fear and anger.

Robin tried to persuade her, "Regina, she's only trying to help. You need to let her."

Regina only shook her head again as she let out a deep breath. "Take me to the hospital," she demanded.

"Regina, you know I cannot," he replied.

Arching her back in the middle of another contraction, she yelled at him, "Bring me to the hospital and get me some goddamn drugs!" She began to cry. "I just want the pain to stop."

Robin shook his head, knowing that, though he wanted to help her, he couldn't risk bringing her to the hospital. "Love, if we were back in the Enchanted Forest, you would have had to give birth naturally as well."

"We aren't in the Enchanted Forest!" she yelled, squeezing his hand to the point where even he cringed. "We are in a land that has medication for these types of things! And I want it," she whimpered, feeling another wave of pain. "Gods, please!"

Robin, though growing more sympathetic for his wife by the second, still shook his head and refused. "I'm sorry, love. But this is for your safety and you know that." He placed his hand to her cheek, staring into her eyes with complete honesty and love. She knew that if he could, he would take her there in a heartbeat. But he truly feared what would be awaiting them if they went. "Please," his voice cracked; the emotional pain he felt and the fear he held revealing themselves to her. "Please, just let her help you," he begged, "and I promise you that it will be over soon."

Regina hesitated, staring into his tear-filled eyes. Her mouth fell agape as she felt her husband squeeze her hand. There was something more that he knew; something she didn't understand. However, she could see that he was terrified of whatever it might be. She then nodded her head, finally agreeing to stay and bear through it.

She held his hand tightly as Granny went to check on the baby's progress. Suddenly Robin watched Regina let out a loud gasp, gripping tightly to the bed sheets and to his hand.

"I'm right here," he said. "It's almost over."

0-0-0

He listened to the painful cry echoing in the room as Regina began to push. He could feel his hand being crushed, her nails digging into his skin. He tried to suppress the urge to pull his hand away from the pain and stay strong for her. She needed him to.

He watched her face cringe, her teeth clench tight as she let out another painful moan before falling back into her pillow. Regina let out a deep sigh as the contraction slowed, though another wasn't far behind. Robin noticed how her chest moved up and down so drastically; how the tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to endure the sharp labor pains.

As he placed a wet cloth to her forehead, he realized that there really wasn't anything he could do to help her except wipe her face and share words of encouragement with her. Though, she didn't usually want to hear them.

"You're doing great, " he said softly, caressing his fingers through her hair.

Regina didn't respond. Believe it or not, Robin preferred that. Last time she had told him to shut up. Now, he thought she was just trying to concentrate on getting through this.

Upon hearing Granny tell Regina that another contraction was coming, Robin instantly held out his hand for her to grab. As she again began to let out another loud moan through her clenched teeth, Robin moved a hand behind her to keep her propped up. Her back was now pressed against his chest; her head nestled in the crevice of his neck. Again, she crushed his hand, but now he was used to it, ignoring the pain and focusing solely on his wife.

Pressing his lips to her hair, he then whispered, "You can do this," before she let all of her weight drop in his arms as she continued to cry out.

"The head is almost out, Regina. We're almost there," Granny announced, trying to keep Regina motivated, knowing how this was wearing her out.

The brunette began to squirm in her husband's arms, feeling another contraction coming. Feeling his cheek press against her temple, she let out another moan followed by a quiet whimper under her breath. "It burns," she cried to him. "It burns."

Now holding both of her hands on each side of her body, Robin tried to hold Regina still. This was going to be the most difficult part, but then it'd be over. "Just a bit more," he encouraged, "and then you can relax, love. I promise." He listened to her cry again as she squeezed his hands, preparing herself for the next wave of pain.

As it came, her hand squeezed tighter, her face cringed more, and her voice shouted louder than ever as she began to push with all of her might. She could hear a mix of Robin's and Granny's voices both blurting out encouraging things like "There you go," "You can do this," etc. But she just continued to faze them out; nothing but the pain consuming her body on her mind.

She just wanted it to stop; she just wanted to see her baby. She wanted to know if she'd have Robin's eyes, her nose, or her smile; if her hair would be dark like hers or lighter like his. That's all she wanted; that's all that was getting her through this. That, and the support that he was giving her, the way he was holding her and gripping her hand, even though she knew that she was hurting him, and he was still letting her. She loved him with all of her heart, and she knew that he was one of the reasons why she would keep going.

Finally, she heard the older woman announce that the baby's head was finally out and that she only needed one more push. With a deep sigh, Regina nodded as she leaned against Robin, tucking her head beneath his chin. As she felt the pressure of the contraction increasing, Regina let go of one of Robin's hands, reached back and weaved her fingers through his hair. As she began to push, she felt him place a gentle kiss on her head. And within another few seconds, it was over. Regina finally relaxed in her husband's arms and listened to that joyfully sound of their baby's first cry.

An instant smile appeared on Robin's face as he let out a joyful laugh, listening to their little girl. He watched Granny lift the newborn into her arms with wide grin on her face as she approached the couple. "A beautiful baby girl," she said, which finally provoked Regina to open her tear-filled eyes and look at her daughter for the first time.

She let out a cheerful chuckle as the older woman placed the child in her arms. She was so small and light; her hands could barely wrap around her pinky finger. "Hello there," Regina whispered softly as the infant wiggled around in her arms. The very moment her eyes gazed upon the sweet little thing, Regina's pain simply disappeared. Her grin only grew wider as the baby reached up when hearing the sound of her voice.

The mother took her daughter's hand, feeling the light grip around her finger and the set of lips kissing her head. She turned to glance at him, his smile just as wide as hers. She then leaned in and tenderly kissed him. "We did it," she calmly said to him.

Staring into those beautiful brown eyes and that gorgeous smile of hers, he replied with a chuckle, "That we did."

0-0-0

It had been an hour. For some, that could be a long time, but Robin knew that, for Regina, it would have been no time at all.

He watched her from the doorway, gazing down at the sleeping baby in her arms with such adoring eyes. She was still holding her little hand, wishing to never have to let her go, though she knew that she'd have to at some point. It almost pained him to go over there, but he knew that this had to play out as it had before. Zelena needed to get the baby in order to be stopped once and for all.

He stepped over to the bed and sat beside her, and once their eyes met, he leaned forward for a gentle kiss. As they parted, Robin knew he had to remind her of it. "Regina," he said, "I need to take her now."

The brunette's smile quickly faded. Staring back down at the sleeping child, she replied, "I don't want to."

"But you know that we must."

Shaking her head, Regina claimed, "I can't." After a quick pause, she continued, "I'm not Snow White. I am not so willing to give up my baby for the good of everyone else. I won't."

Placing a hand to her shoulder, Robin tried to reassure her. "Nothing will happen to her. I can assure you of that."

"Why?" Regina questioned. "Because of some prophecy? I know that, but, Robin, that doesn't change the fact that I'm not willing to let her go."

"Regina, you need to trust me."

"You know that I trust you," she refuted.

Nodding his head, he then replied, "Then trust that I know what I am doing. I will not let any harm come to our daughter, I swear to you. She shall be back in your arms in no more than an hour. But you and I both know that this needs to happen if we are ever to defeat Zelena."

Regina stared into his eyes. She trusted him; she did, but she couldn't help but be hesitant in believing word of this prophecy. But just as she had seen in him before, Robin knew something more; something he wouldn't tell her, but something she felt she could trust him with. With a sigh, she finally handed the baby girl over to her father, listening to the small whimper that the infant let out when taken from her comfortable spot.

Robin calmly shushed their daughter and rested her gently in his strong arms. He noticed his wife's worried expression, reached forward, and caressed her cheek before leaning over and placing a loving kiss on her lips once more.

After exiting the room, Robin went to Granny and spoke to her privately, "Wait about another half an hour more before you take her to the hospital. Zelena will be gone by then, more focused on getting the baby than getting to Regina. She'll be safe then." With an understanding nod from the woman, Robin headed out the door, with his daughter nestled close to his chest. He knew how this was supposed to go, and he was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Robin is off to replay what happens at the barn. Obviously I'm not going to rewrite that scene over again so, next chapter, we get to jump up to when they all return to the hospital after stopping Zelena. Which means, Henry and Roland meet their sister, a little coronation dinner for the new little princess, and…. Who knows? Care to take a guess?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a few questions that I thought I should answer. Firstly, some people were confused as to why Robin had to take the baby. He took the baby so that Zelena would go after her and take her, then the prophecy in which the baby girl would be the Wicked Witch's undoing would happen all over again, like it did at the barn in the first place. It was supposed to sort of give the hint that Robin explained the plan to Regina before the baby was born but Regina was still hesitant.
> 
> Secondly, someone asked if we will be seeing any more flashbacks to the lost years. Unfortunately the flashbacks to those two years in the Enchanted Forest are finished, but in a few chapters, we will be seeing flashbacks to much farther back exploring into the backstories of a few particular characters. You will find out soon.

He moved swiftly down the corridor, the tiny newborn nestled safely in his arms. His heart was beating fast. For some reason, he still worried that it would end up like last time; that he would enter the room and once again find out that his wife had met her tragic end. A few more steps and he would know for sure; he would discover whether or not he truly could change Regina's destiny.

And as he stepped through the door, he stared over at the image before him. The beautiful brunette sitting comfortably in bed, smiling up at him, while their two boys sat on either side of her. Henry sat at her left while Roland snuggled up on her right.

The moment his eyes met with hers, he smiled. She was alright; no harm had come to her. As he walked toward his family, Robin reveled in the thought that his journey and his efforts were not in vain. He was able to get her back; he was able to have this moment and watch his sons meet their new sister without having to also mourn their mother. This was the way it was supposed to be.

With a smile, he handed the baby back to her mother. They listened to her fuss slightly until finding a comfortable position nestled against her mother's chest, her hand resting in a tiny fist and reaching upward.

"Henry," Regina began. "Roland, meet your new sister. Sara."

The older boy smiled, happy to welcome the little one into the family. The younger one stared curiously, leaning forward to get a good look at her. With a hand on his mother's shoulder as he peeked over, he reached forward and gently touched the baby's small, wrinkled hand.

"She's really tiny," Roland commented, invoking a chuckle from his father.

"Believe it or not, my boy, you were once that small too," Robin replied. He laughed again at the way Roland lifted his brow in disbelief.

As the light-haired man sat down at the end of the bed, Henry looked to him and asked, "So, what happened with Zelena?"

Glancing at his wife and then back to the boy, Robin answered as simply as he could. "We were able to defeat the Wicked Witch and now Emma and Hook are bringing her back to the Sheriff's Station."

"What are you guys going to do with her?" The teenager asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know, my boy," Robin replied truthfully. "I'm really not sure that I care either." Watching his family give him an odd look, Robin continued, "Because all that matters now is that our family is safe and sound, and that we are all happy and healthy." As he finished, the family listened to the baby in Regina's arms let out a cry. Robin chuckled. "Well, at least most of us are happy."

The brunette, with a loving smile, patted the baby's bottom as she shushed her. It seemed that the child simply needed a reminder that she was safe and surrounded by her family. As soon as she realized that, she began to calm and settle down again. Once she did, a young nurse entered the room announcing that she wished to take the baby to the NICU just to be checked on. With a nod, Regina passed the infant over to the nurse and allowed her to exit, leaving the rest of the family.

As soon as the young nurse left, Robin stood up. He looked to the boys and said, "I think we should leave your mother to rest a bit. It's been quite a long day." Robin watched both boys say goodbye to Regina, giving her loving kisses and hugs before exiting the room. As they did, Robin took a moment to lean forward and kiss her tenderly. With a smirk as their lips parted, he commented, "Now maybe we can finally have some peace in our lives."

With a chuckle, Regina replied, "Dear, we just had a baby. Don't expect for things to become peaceful any time soon." She reached forward and caressed his cheek as they both let out soft laughs.

"We'll figure it out." Placing another kiss on her lips, he then whispered, "Goodnight."

0-0-0

**A Few Days Later**

"I'll be just a minute," she explained to him.

Robin stared at her with concern. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" he asked.

She nodded. Staring at the set of glass doors before her, she replied, "I have to do this." With a sigh, she continued, "She is my sister after all."

Robin responded. "Just be careful."

Regina rolled her eyes slightly. The woman was locked up and her magic was gone. She was nothing but ordinary now and she couldn't really hurt her. But Regina knew how he worried, so she nodded her head and kissed his cheek lovingly before stepping inside the Sheriff's Station.

As she entered the room, Regina glanced over at the redheaded woman locked up in the right jail cell. She just sat there, wrapped in the only wool blanket that had been provided. Regina could see the bitterness in her expression. She just stared at the wall, perhaps contemplating something, but she didn't move a muscle. She didn't pace the stall furiously; wasn't trying to find a way to escape. She was simply sulking like a child who had just been scolded by its parent.

Regina placed a chair in front of the cell, sat in front of the other woman, and crossed her legs with her hands set comfortably on her lap. "Zelena." She broke the silence. "I want you to talk to me."

There was no response for the next few moments. The prisoner refused to even turn her head and look at the brunette. Listening to her say her name once more, the woman finally said, "Why, Regina? Why do you want me to talk to you? So I can be apart of your gloating and your bragging? Well, it's already news to me. You won. Now leave me alone."

"Leave you alone for what?" Regina refuted. "To sulk some more? What would be the point in that?" With a sigh, Regina continued, "And for your information, I didn't come here to gloat. I came here to try to help you." She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head slightly. "I've been where you are now."

With a scoff, Zelena rolled her eyes and commented, "I'd rather you just kill me and get it over with than be forced to listen to this bloody nonsense."

"I'm not going to kill you. On the contrary, I'm going to give you something that not many people in your position get."

"And what is that?" the woman replied with attitude.

"I'm going to give you what I got. A second chance." She watched her sister chuckle in disbelief. "Believe me, you'll want it. Because if I hadn't been given a second chance, a chance to be better, to be good; if I had killed Snow White as I intended, I would have never come to this land, I would not be with these people, and wouldn't have my family."

Zelena glared at her sister, furious with the way she was smiling. She may have claimed that she was not going to gloat, but this sure seemed like it. Zelena felt herself clenching her jaw tightly, grinding her teeth. "What if I don't want it?"

Shaking her head, Regina replied, "I suggest you not be stubborn in a moment like this. Don't make that mistake." Standing from her seat, she continued, "I want you take it; use it. Give yourself a new destiny."

As Regina stared at the woman in the jail cell, something suddenly hit her. She remembered that moment; that time when it was she who was confined to a cell, and Snow was the one trying to convince her to take that second chance. She wondered if it would work as she stared down at the lock. Perhaps Zelena just needed that chance, that push, which Regina was once given too.

The witch watched the brunette shuffle through her purse for a second before pulling out a set of keys. She stared curiously, not entirely sure of what Regina was doing. As she went to unlock Zelena's jail cell, the redhead asked, "What are you doing?"

Hearing the click of the lock, Regina began to open up the door. She replied, "I know you're not going to do this without a little help."

Zelena looked at her seemingly startled. Was Regina really doing this, letting her go? It seemed to be that way, but the other woman couldn't help but suspect that something else was up. "Are you trying to trick me or something?" she asked, discarding the blanket and getting to her feet.

Regina shook her head. She explained, "There is a celebration for your niece happening over at Granny's in about an hour. I thought perhaps you would like to join us." She couldn't believe she was doing this right now, really taking this chance. But she continued to hold the door open, hoping that some good could come of doing this.

Zelena found herself conflicted. She stared at her sister, still suspicious of her intent. But at the same time, did she really want to be locked up in that cell forever? With a quieter tone of voice, she said, "They will all just want to kill me."

"I won't let them. But I can assure you it's not going to be easy." She paused. "There are always consequences to your actions… but with time, they will forgive you and move on. I have."

"You have?" Zelena asked with some attitude.

"I learned a long time ago that it is better to just forgive and forget than hold grudges and remain miserable," Regina replied with a grin. She noticed how Zelena bowed her head, thinking just for a moment. "So, are you coming or would you rather stay here?" Without a reply, Zelena stared up at her sister and managed a grin. It may have been an act, but Regina remained confident. As her sister began to walk past her and out of the cell, Regina quickly took her hand and stopped her. "But," she warned, "if you attempt anything, especially anything with my family, I will not hesitate in taking you down."

Zelena looked into the brunette's dark eyes, nodded, and replied, "Fair enough."

0-0-0

Robin's eyes grew wide the moment he saw the Wicked Witch emerging freely beside his wife. Instinctively, he stepped in front of his children in a protective manner, which made Zelena stop in her tracks.

"Regina, what are you doing?" He asked with great concern.

The first thing she said in return was, "She's not going to hurt anyone. She's powerless; you know that." The confusion in her husband's eyes remained. She then answered his question, "I'm giving her what I was given a long time ago. She deserves a second chance as much as anyone else, Robin."

"Love, she tried to kill us only a few days ago." Directing his hand toward her, he continued, "Don't you think she should as least be restrained?"

"You know I can hear you," Zelena chimed in.

"It's a valid question considering the things you've attempted only recently," Robin refuted.

"I'm not restraining her. I feel the loss of her magic is enough of a restriction. And she won't leave our sight." Regina could see how Robin was still incredibly hesitant to allow this. She could understand why. She used to be in Zelena's place, noticing the same expressions in the Charmings and most of the town.

She stared straight into her husband's eyes, not just sympathy resonating inside of her for her sister, but clear empathy. It took him a short while, but eventually he could see that. Regina had no other living blood relatives; her mother, her father, they were gone. He could see that, though she knew it would take a while, she wanted to have that connection with her sister because she had never had that before. She had that hope.

Gently placing one hand on Henry's back and the other on Roland's head, Robin remained protective but no longer in fear of what the other woman might do. "Boys," he finally said, "I suppose you should meet your Aunt Zelena."

"Hi," Henry said.

"Hi," Roland followed.

Awkwardly, Zelena just nodded her head in response. This was strange and, believe it or not, a bit uncomfortable. As Regina mentioned that she was going to be joining them for the party at Granny's, the younger boy approached her, holding out his hand. It took the redhead a moment before realizing that he wished for her to take it.

As she finally complied with the boy's request, taking his small hand in hers, the boy spoke to her, "We are going to get ice cream first," and then began leading her down the sidewalk. Henry walked on the other side of the woman.

"Do you really think this a good idea?" Robin asked his wife.

Regina placed her hand in his and replied as they followed along, "I do. She's not going to change without a little push. I couldn't without Henry and Snow and you. She won't be able to without us. It always starts with one person trusting her and believing that she _can_ do it."

0-0-0

They walked side by side. Henry and Roland each with ice cream cones in their hands, Roland still possessing a good grip on Zelena's, continued to question their long lost aunt. Knowing that their mother and father found some trust in her, both boys felt that they could do the same.

On occasion, Regina and Robin would glance back to check on the three. It even seemed that, with time, Zelena was becoming a bit more comfortable, though it was clear that she was apprehensive about the rest of the town. She wasn't sure if Regina really was truthful when she vowed that no one would go after her, or if she was currently being lead to her death.

Regina could see that hint of anxiousness in Zelena's light green eyes. She couldn't blame her; she had once felt the same. But as she had said to her in the Sheriff's Station, it was surely not going to be easy.

As she glanced back at her husband, Regina noticed how he too seemed anxious. "You're still not sure about this, are you?" she asked him, though the answer was already clear.

"In all honesty, Regina, no, I am not." He shook his head, staring down at the sleeping infant in the stroller as he pushed it down the sidewalk. "You cannot expect me to trust her after what she tried to do to us, to you."

"You know what I said before. She—"

He cut her off. "That doesn't mean I welcome her into my family."

" _Our_ family," Regina corrected firmly, as if trying to put Robin in his place. "You're not the only one who has a say."

"Neither are you, Regina," he refuted. He noticed the look of slight insult on her face. He continued, "Do you have any idea how afraid I was when seeing that woman, free of her bonds and walking right beside you as you left the station? She tried to kill you; she tormented you for months, and she took our daughter from us. How can you expect me to trust her around my family, in my home?"

"Because I thought you trusted _me_ enough." Her dark eyes painfully stared into his.

She was hurt; not even by the fact that he clearly didn't trust her word, but by the fact that even after she corrected him and tried to make him see that they were equals in their marriage and their home and family, he continued to act as if it was only he who possessed them. He had never acted that way before. He was always the one who made sure that she knew that she was his equal. What had become of him?

She didn't want to know. With a single nod of her head, Regina just turned away and remained silent as they continued to walk.

In the midst of the silence, the couple suddenly heard a scream from behind. As they both turned, they noticed Zelena crouched over in pain and clutching her chest. Regina quickly went to her. As she tried to help her by placing her hands to her shoulders, Zelena quickly shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, still not partial to her sister in any way.

"Then just tell me what is happening," Regina demanded, concerned for the woman.

"My medallion," Zelena replied with a deep breath as she finally felt the pain decreasing. With a sigh, she continued, "It's been destroyed." Her eyes panned upwards, glaring at Regina, as if blaming her for it.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You were the last person who had it!" Zelena refuted angrily as she stood up straight.

"And then I put it safely in my vault so that no one could get to it," Regina replied.

"Well, it appears your bloody vault isn't as impenetrable as you originally suspected," Zelena commented snidely. "Now my magic is completely gone!" Instantly, the entire family found themselves shaken about by a large unknown burst.

Robin's eyes widened though, for he knew what had just occurred. Turning his head towards the direction of the farmhouse, there stood the large beam of magic coming from Zelena's time portal. It didn't make sense, though. Didn't she have to be dead for the thing to have opened up?

"What is that?" Henry asked.

With a raised brow, Zelena commented, "Well, it seems to be my time portal." Even she seemed confused as to what was going on. After all she had suffered through, the destruction of her pendant was all that was necessary?

Regina, hearing Sara let out a loud cry, quickly went to her and lifted her into her arms. "What do you suppose we do about it?" she asked.

"Well we can't just leave the bloody thing there," Robin claimed. "No telling who might take advantage of it." With that comment, the thief received a wicked glare from the redhead. "Come with me," he said to her.

"What?" Zelena asked confused.

"This is your mess and you are going to help me clean it up. Regina will stay here with the children."

With a raised brow, the woman replied, "What makes you think I won't do as I intended before?"

"Because if you try anything, I'll be right there to stop you," Robin replied firmly.

Though it was a little hard to take him seriously, Zelena shook her head slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine." Together the witch and the thief headed out to the farmhouse in hopes of ridding of the time portal before anything worse could occur.

0-0-0

When they finally arrived at the barn, the time portal had ceased, ruining Zelena's hopes of fulfilling her plan and making Robin more anxious as to what might have occurred to make it stop.

"Well, I suppose we should take a look," Zelena commented, beginning to head into the barn.

Instantly, Robin grabbed her. "I don't think so," he replied. He was not taking the chance and allowing her to go inside first. He stepped in front of her, still holding her arm firmly, and entered the barn.

The sudden sight made the man's eyes widen. There, carved into the wooden wall, was his name: Robin Hood. He was speechless, confused. How could this have happened? _What_ exactly did happen?

"Well," Zelena couldn't lose this opportunity to tease the thief. "Looks like a friend of yours."

"How?" Robin finally managed.

"If someone doesn't go in, eventually someone, or something, will come out," Zelena explained. "No telling who, except for the fact that he or she apparently knows you."

Robin could feel his heart beating rapidly. Someone from his past had just emerged from the time portal, and he had no clue who that might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of people requested that I not bring back Marian. And though I originally intended to bring her back, I thought it would be a bit of a challenge and more fun to do something completely different. So rather than having Marian return, someone else from Robin's past has made his/her way into Storybrooke (the Frozen theme will not exist in this story). And Zelena actually lives and is given her second chance. What do you suppose is going to happen there?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Sorry for the delay in updating but I had to focus on finals before writing. But now I'm on break, so yay! Enjoy the new chapter!

Robin traced his hand along the grooves in the wooden barn wall. He could see after observing them that they were definitely made by a sword. Granted, it wasn't much help in identifying who put the marks there. It confused him. He had gone through so much just to get her back; to stop Zelena and end it once and for all. Was this his price? Traveling through time, using magic, to change fate would have surely had its consequences. He knew that.

"Come on," Zelena broke the silence as she spoke out exasperated. "It can't be that difficult to figure this out. You can't have that many enemies. You're practically a bloody saint."

With a raised brow, the man glanced back at the redhead. "I was a thief who stole from the rich and powerful. I have made countless enemies during my time, not even counting the ones made before I became the famous Robin Hood. Don't be so quick to judge me."

"You're the one to talk?" She commented, crossing her arms over her chest with some insult. Only a short while ago, he had done just the same to her. Though she did try to kill his wife on numerous occasions… Perhaps her argument was not as strong as his.

"I wasn't always such a kind-hearted soul. Even I have had my moments of darkness," he continued.

With a hint of curiousness, the mischievous witch asked, "Moments that Regina _knows_ about?"

"My marriage is none of your concern," he snapped back quickly. "What is is this."

"I know just as much as you do, darling," she replied in a snarky tone. "I don't even know how this portal could have opened with my spell incomplete."

Robin found himself asking the same question. The portal had only opened before because Zelena was dead. The fact that it had opened again made no sense to him. _The pendant,_ he thought. It was destroyed only seconds before the thing opened. It seemed to him like the only place to start. There was no other way for him to figure out who came through at this point. They might as well try to figure out how they got through in the first place and hope that they get answers.

0-0-0

"So, this is the famous vault," Zelena commented, glancing around at all of the interesting trinkets.

"Don't touch anything," Regina demanded right away, knowing for a fact that there was something mischievous about the way Zelena was looking at certain things.

With a smirk, the witch replied, "I won't make any promises."

The woman jumped suddenly, feeling a hand lightly grasp her shoulder. She turned her head and stared at Robin's intense expression. "You better," he responded firmly. "Regina let you out of that cell, but I can throw you right back in there just as quickly."

With an irritated roll of the eyes, the woman replied, "Fine." Her tone of voice mimicked that of an annoyed teenager. She then shrugged off his hand and proceeded following Regina through the dark, torch-lit halls.

Regina had left the children with Mary Margaret and David when Robin called her. Within thirty minutes, they met at the vault where they were planning on taking a look at Zelena's pendant, if it was still there. He hoped that it might lead them to the person who opened the portal in the first place, though it was a bit of a long shot.

As the trio entered the little room in which Regina had hid Zelena's pendant, they instantly spotted the shattered item on the stone floor. It was completely destroyed, with glass bits all around it and the metal now slightly dented from what was probably a foot. Zelena crouched to the floor and picked up the broken pendant with a look of great disappointment on her face. Her magic was completely gone and there was no way of getting it back.

"Do you think we can find the person who destroyed it?" Robin asked.

"Hard to say," Regina replied, bending down beside her sister. She glanced over and noticed the redhead's slight discomfort and aggravation with Regina, though she chose to just ignore it. "But I could do a few spells on it and see what happens."

"What would be the point in that?" Zelena asked. "It's already destroyed and my magic is gone." She stood back up, still clutching the thing in her hand.

"So we can figure out who did this and who may have come through the portal," Robin replied.

"You just want to save your own skin because you know whoever came through that portal is after _you._ " Zelena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man.

"I want to figure out who this person is because he or she could be a danger to _anyone,_ " Robin responded, growing aggravated.

"Oh, because you have such a _pure_ heart. Right?"

Robin stepped closer. "You better watch it," he warned.

"What are you going to do?" The woman teased, trying to provoke him.

Regina quickly broke up the banter. "That's just what we do around here. Regardless of if this person is after my husband or anyone else, we need to figure out who it is before _anyone_ gets hurt." Giving her husband a strange look as if surprised by his behavior, she continued, "Now if both of you stop acting like children, maybe we could make some headway with this." With growing frustration, Regina grabbed the pendant from Zelena and began making her way out of the vault, leaving the other two alone.

With a devious smirk, Zelena commented, "She'll discover your true colors soon enough, thief. And trust me, I will most definitely will be there to watch when it happens." She stepped by him, content with the torment she had cause in him.

Robin glanced at the witch as she began to walk away; he was trying so hard to control his temper, but there was a fire igniting in his eyes. He knew Zelena was going to be a problem. Though Regina couldn't see it, he could tell that the witch was not finished just yet. She was still as wicked as ever. He'd have to keep a close eye on her. He had worked too hard to change, to make his family, and protect them. He wasn't going to let her ruin it.

0-0-0

"These should be enough blankets for you," Regina said, setting the pile down on the bed in the guest room. "If you get cold and need any more, just ask." She glanced over at the other woman, who was simply staring out of the window with her arms crossed, completely silent in a state of contemplation.

"I don't want to stay here," Zelena finally spoke out. "Not with you."

"Well," the brunette tilted her head and crossed her arms, "where else can you go? Back into that _cozy_ little jail cell?" She watched her sister just glare at her with green eyes. "Face it; you don't have anywhere else."

"I'd rather sleep on the streets than live in the same house with you, Regina," Zelena continued to argue.

Shaking her head as she began to make up the bed, Regina replied, "No one is stopping you." She stopped for a moment and looked back at her. After a slight pause, she commented, "But, you know, you don't know me. You claim that you hate me, but really how can you despise someone whom you've barely met?"

"Easily," the redhead mumbled.

"And I don't know you." She went back to making the bed.

Turning back to stare out the window, Zelena replied, "What makes you want to get to know me?"

With a smile, Regina replied, "Well, for one, we're sisters." Regina looked up as she finished setting the blankets out, but Zelena refused to respond. The brunette just nodded, hoping that with time, her sister would be willing to change. As she headed for the door, Regina said, "Who knows? Maybe someday you'll let me. We might even find out that we have more in common that we thought."

"Doubt it," Zelena stubbornly responded as the other woman stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Once she was gone, Zelena stared at the door. The annoyed pout on her face remained. It was clear that obstinacy ran in the family. She didn't want to know Regina, be sisters, or even have a second chance; she just wanted to hate her. But as she stared at the closed door at the other end of the room, she began to wonder. Just a small thought, really. It wasn't anything life-changing or revealing, but it was a thought. And even that one little consideration was beginning to worry her.

0-0-0

From the doorway, Regina watched as Robin lovingly tucked Roland in bed. Patting Sara's back soothingly while she was resting in her arms, Regina stepped in to also say goodnight.

The very moment she sat at his bedside, the boy sat up and crawled out from underneath his blankets. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her. With a smile, he then leaned forward, placing a hand on the infant's fragile head and kissing her lightly.

Robin beckoned for the boy to return under his dark blue blankets so that he could tuck him in once more. And once he was settled with his head comfortably resting on his pillow, both parents gave him one final kiss and said goodnight.

After putting Sara down in the nursery, Regina made her way to Henry's room. Peeking her head in the doorway, she said, "Ten more minutes and then lights out. Okay?"

"Got it," he replied with a nod.

Approaching his desk, where he seemed to be working rather diligently, Regina asked, "Not to old to give your mother a goodnight hug and kiss, are you?" She glanced over his shoulder, only getting a glimpse of the drawing he was working on before he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

With a kiss on the cheek, Henry quietly said, "Night, Mom."

She allowed him to get back to his work, after giving him just one more kiss on the head. Shutting his door behind her quietly, she then headed down the hall to her bedroom to change into her nightwear.

Robin was already changed when she entered. He was just quietly sitting there on the bed with a curious look on his face. As she went through her drawer to get her pajamas, she began, "So, are you even going to tell me why you've been acting so strange?"

"I haven't," Robin replied, though he was not a convincing liar whatsoever.

"I know you," she turned to him with a raise brow. "You've been anxious; about Zelena, about the pendant and the portal. It's a bit odd, considering you've always been the calm one in situations like this."

"This time is different, Regina," Robin replied honestly. He shook his head and stared up at her as she turned her back towards him to change.

"How so?" she asked curiously.

As she turned back to him while buttoning her silk pajama top, he stared into her dark eyes. He wanted to tell her everything; tell her about the time portal, and the poison, and even his past. But he just couldn't. Not when seeing her smile like that. "I'm just generally worried about all of these things," he lied again. "I don't want to have to raise our family in a world where we are constantly fighting or running."

With a chuckle as she climbed into bed beside him, Regina replied, "Normalcy is not something that runs well in our family." Propping herself up on her elbow and sliding her hand over his chest, she joked, "The Evil Queen is married to Robin Hood and the Wicked Witch of the West is her sister. We have to deal with magic and time portals. It's just the way our life is."

"And you were the one fighting so hard for a normal life before," he managed a smile as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "Normal is boring." She let out a laugh before leaning forward and kissing his sweet lips.

"But normal is also safe," Robin added, hints of nervousness still lingering in his grey-blue eyes.

Caressing his stubbled cheek lovingly, Regina grinned. "We can handle anyone, or thing, that comes our way. You know that." She lightly kissed him again, before cuddling up beside him and resting her head on his firm shoulder. "Now go to sleep," she whispered softly.

"Goodnight, love," he replied calmly followed by a kiss on her head.

0-0-0

Through the lens, he watched them carefully. In his mind, he wondered who this woman was. She cuddled up close to him; they were intimate for sure and he could see in Hood's eyes that he loved her and she loved him. _Perfect,_ he thought. This would make things so much easier.

He continued to watch them, comfortable in their bed and talking about who knows what. The dark-haired man continued to stare at her in particular; her dark hair, mesmerizing eyes, and skin that looked so soft. She was surely Robin's type; probably stole her from another royal, he presumed.

With a wide grin, he watched the woman lean forward and kiss the thief lovingly. She was how he was going to get his revenge for what Hood had done to him. He would pay for sure.


End file.
